Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin
by Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri
Summary: Zoro y Robin son amigos de la infancia, pero ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentían el uno al otro hasta que... Bueno, veremos como sera la vida de Zoro y Robin desde amigos de la infancia, hasta el noviazgo y matrimonio...
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi Primer fanfiction!**_

Hola soy Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri y este es mi primer fanfic, desde hace un tiempo eh sido fanatico de los fic la verdad es que leo unos 10 a diario, bueno por fin se me ocurrió una buena historia (según mi opinión) es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas nada más ni nada menos que Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin de One Piece, aquí un ligero resumen: Zoro y Robin son amigos de la infancia y los dos se apollan en las buenas y en las malas, pero su vida dara un giro luego de 8 años de amistad, los capítulos de la historia contaran que hacen Zoro y Robin desde que eran niños, hasta que lleguen a la preparatoria, tengan un noviazgo y luego se casen, también cambiare un poco a los personajes aquí la lista de cambios:

Zoro: este tendrá la misma apariencia a excepción de su túnica verde, anduviera con su uniforme del colegio y ropas normales, su altura tampoco cambiara, cuando llegue a la edad tendrá su altura normal de 1.81 pero mediante que va en la preparatoria ira creciendo, su sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo no será alterado, aunque descartando lo de hacer enormes cicatrices y mandar a volar enemigos cambiara, este se dedicara al kendo, y busca ser medallista olímpico y poder representar a Japón, también su estilo Santoryu cambiara, y solo usara una espada de Kendo (Ittoryu), la muerte de Kuina ocurrirá aunque tan solo será en un leve párrafo, este vivirá con su maestro de niño Koshiro y con sus amigos Johnny y Yosaku.

Robin: tampoco cambiara del todo, aunque con respecto a mis gustos, me gustan las mujeres más bajas que yo, así que cambiare su altura de 1.88 y la hare 3 centímetros más baja que Zoro ósea 1.78, ella obviamente no tendrá la misma altura siempre, ira creciendo igual que Zoro hasta alcanzar esta altura, ella usara uniforme de preparatoria y ropa civil como del mundo real, su sueño será alterado, en vez de encontrar el Rio Poneglyph, buscara abrir un museo después de encontrar las piedras antiguas (Los Ponegliphos), ahora que veo no cambia del todo ¿No?, la muerte de Saul y de su madre Olvia también ocurrirán al igual que con Zoro están tan solo ocurrirán en una leve estrofa, esta vivirá con el ex-compañero policía de su madre Aokiji o Kuzan.

Bueno espero que les guste esta pequeña introducción de mi historia espero que les guste! La verdad no sé cuándo subiré el primer episodio, lo tratare de hacer hoy ya que me encuentro en un internet, cuando me arreglen mi computadora, los estaré subiendo más seguido, así que por favor esperen, y nuevamente, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!


	2. Amistad cap 1

_Amistad Cap. 1_

Era la salida de la escuela y los niños iban a sus hogares, pero había una joven niña que no llamaba mucho la atención sentada en una banca, esta tenía el pelo negro azebache, unos largos flequillos que le cubrían casi toda la frente, esta llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, el cual era una camisa blanca, y una falda azul oscuro la cual no se diferenciaba del negro, unas medias largas un poco más abajo de las rodillas y zapatos de escuela, tenía unos bellos ojos azules, y su piel era morena, bastante clara, esta chica se encontraba leyendo un libro bastante concentrada ¿y su edad? Pues tenía alrededor de 9 años.

-¡Oye tu rara! ¿Por qué no te vas a otro lugar a leer? ¡Me molestas la vista!- dijo un chico el cual tenía el mismo uniforme de escuela que ella, solo que masculino.

La niña no tuvo las más mínima reacción y tan solo ignoro al niño que venía acompañado de otros dos.

-¡Oye te estoy hablando!- dijo nuevamente el niño al ver cómo está lo ignoraba.

-¿Oye quien es ella?- dijo uno de los niños que se encontraba acompañando a este.

-¿Ella? Es Nico Robin, una rara que se la pasa leyendo libros y sacando buenas calificaciones.

-Ya veo.

-¡Oye que no te dije que te fue-!- las palabras de este fueron cortadas cuando la voz de otro niño se escuchó atrás de ellos.

-¡Tsk, sí que eres ruidoso porque no cierras la boca!- dijo un niño atrás de ellos con la voz algo ruda.

-¿Heh, y quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?- dijo el niño virando la cabeza hacia el que había dicho estas palabras. -¡Ah, Roronoa!

-¿Roronoa, quién es?- dijo uno de los niños viendo como su compañero reaccionaba.

-¡Es ese niño que siempre anda peleando con todos, escuche que incluso venció a un tipo 6 años mayor que él!

Hay delante de los 3 niños se encontraba un niño con apariencia resaltante, este tenía el pelo verde claro, tenía el mismo uniforme de escuela que ellos, solo que se encontraba con los 2 primeros botones de arriba desabrochados, dejando ver una camisa verde más o menos del color de su cabello, todo lo demás en su uniforme estaba normal, este tenía el ceño fruncido y una espada de kendo descansaba en su hombre derecho, ¿y su edad? Pues estaba alrededor de los 9.

-Vaya a sí que soy famoso- dijo el peliverde.

-He-Hey Roronoa ¿porque no nos ayudas a que este fenómeno se valla?- dijo con voz temblorosa apuntado a la joven morena la cual se encontraba leyendo.

El peliverde solo miro a esta y volvió su mirada a los dos niños.

-¿Por qué debería obedecer las órdenes de un idiota?- dijo el peliverde.

-¡Serás, Toma esto!- diciendo esto el niño se levando y fue corriendo hacia el peliverde con su puño alzado.

-Ah, ustedes son un dolor de muela- dijo el niño suspirando, viendo como el niño se le acercaba, este lentamente levanto su espada que descansaba en su hombro con las dos manos y, le dio un fuerte golpe al niño en la cabeza.

¡Blam! Así sonó el golpe de la espada de kendo del peliverde y la cabeza del niño.

-¡Ugh, Maldito Roronoa me las pagaras!- dijo el niño tirado en el suelo con voz llorosa, mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y tenía las manos sobre el chichón que le hizo el peliverde.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- diciendo esto el niño se levantó y salió corriendo seguido de los otros dos que los acompañaban.

-Ah, gracias al cielo- dijo el peliverde respirando, este se encontraba rascándose la cabeza, pero de repente le dio por mirar a su lado donde se encontraba la joven morena.

-¡Oye tu niña sombría!- dijo este apuntando a la joven morena.

Ella usualmente no desviaba su atención del libro, pero lo hizo y fijo su atención en el peliverde.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella con apuntándose a ella misma con su dedo.

-¡Si tú, niña sombría!

A ella le molestaban los apodos que le ponían, por supuesto a algunos no les prestaba atención, pero otros la herían, pero este, no se sintió de ninguna de las dos formas, era la primera vez que la llamaban así, pero ni siquiera le molesto, la verdad es que sintió que el peliverde no lo decía con malas intenciones.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces ahí sentada sin hacer nada?

La niña solo giro la cabeza en signo de curiosidad y arqueo su ceja.

-¿Por qué no les diste un golpe a los tres para que se callaran te estaban molestando no?

-¿Golpe?

-¡Si un golpe, créeme ese niño es extremadamente débil, y te lo digo porque le acabo de dar una lección! ¡Creo que incluso tú podrías vencerle!

-¿Vencerle?

-¡Sí! ¿Es que no me escuchas, eres idiota o qué?- dijo el peliverde algo furioso.

-¿Idiota?

-Ah, sí es una idiota- susurro el peliverde así mismo suspirando. -Bueno, ¿Entonces, porque te molestan?

La morena al escuchar esto último bajo la cabeza, el peliverde lo noto.

-Ah, lo siento, no me tienes que decir.

-Porque no tengo padre.

-¿Eh?- esto fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven peliverde.

-Porque no tengo padres, siempre saco calificaciones altas y siempre estoy leyendo un libro.

-¿Eh? ¿Es por eso? ¡Que estupidez!- dijo el peliverde

La morena la cual tenía la mirada en el suelo, fijo nuevamente su mirada en el peliverde sorprendida por lo que dijo.

-¿No tiene nada de malo?- dijo la morena.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-Yo ni siquiera conocí a mis padres, siempre saco calificaciones baj- regulares- dijo el peliverde cortando antes de decir algo vergonzoso- y que tiene de malo leer un libro, ¿todos tienen un hobby no?

La morena sintió como su corazón se llenaba de felicidad, algo le decía que saltara hacia el joven peliverde y lo abrazara, pero no lo hizo.

-Y además ¿Cómo saben que no tienes padre?

La morena se ruborizo un poco, y se veía en su rostro que le daba pena responder, pero lo hizo.

-Porque lo dije cuando me presente delante del salón.

-¿Eh?- dijo el peliverde con la cara con una expresión de lo mismo que le salió por la boca. -Ah, después de todo eres una idiota- Dijo el peliverde mientras suspiraba volviendo al mundo real. -Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Si quieres saber el nombre o conseguir algo de una persona deberías presentarte primero- dijo la morenita.

-Que irritante, ah lo que sea, yo soy Roronoa Zoro, ¡el hombre que se convertirá en el mejor espadachín del mundo!

-¿El mejor espadachín del mundo?- Dijo la morena girando la cabeza y arqueando su ceja en signo de curiosidad.

-¡Si el mejor del mundo, ganare todos los campeonatos juveniles, luego ganare la competencia de la región, luego la nacional y luego la internacional y seré medallista olímpico!- dijo este poniendo su mano en su cintura, y alzando su espada hacia el cielo con la cabeza en alto.

-Ya veo, yo soy Nico Robin, mucho gusto en conocerte Kenshi-san.

-¿Kenshi-san? Qué diablos es eso, no te dije que me llamaba Zoro, por cierto tu nombre no es de por aquí, suena extranjero.

-Sí, lo es, el padre de mi madre era ruso y su madre era japonesa, así que por eso mi madre me llamo así.

-Ya veo, bueno nos vemos después, voy a llegar tarde a mi entrenamiento, piensa en lo que te dije de defenderte ¿sí?

Esta asintió y luego de un par de minutos también se retiró.

.

Y así es como Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin se conocieron

.

_Fue lindo..._

_Fue molesto..._

_Fufufu_


	3. Amistad Cap 2

**Amistad Cap. 2**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro de nuestros protagonistas, Zoro el cual siempre salía tarde ya que este era castigado por mal comportamiento en el salón, durante estos días siempre veía a la morena sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, y la verdad es que sintió un alivio al ver que no se acercaban a ella. La verdad no prestaba mucha atención a que ocurría en el salón, aunque noto que no la molestaban, y sin darse cuenta la vigilo los dos días, viendo si se acercaban a ella, en el salón, recreo y salida.

-Hah- suspiro un niño peliverde saliendo de la escuela.

-¡Oye tu rara!- grito un niño fuera de la escuela.

-_No me digas que..._\- pensó el niño peliverde antes de acelerar un poco el paso.

-Tu noviecito Roronoa no se encuentra ahora para defenderte, ¡creo que incluso se olvidó de ti!- dijo el mismo niño que la molestaba el otro día.

-¡Es cierto fenómeno!- grito uno de sus acompañantes.

La niña se encontraba sentada tranquila leyendo en el mismo lugar donde solía hacerlo, haciendo que los 3 niños se irritaran.

-¡¿Crees que Roronoa vendrá a salvarte esta vez!?- grito el niño. -¡Que ni se acerque o le pateare el trasero! ¡Lo de hace unos dias fue solo suerte!

-Huh, ¿A sí que me patearas el trasero?- dijo una voz atrás de él.

-¡Si, lo haré!- dijo el niño sin darse cuenta de quien le estaba hablando.

-Hah, ¿Por qué no lo haces ya?- dijo la voz atrás de el.

-Sí, solo espera a qu- ¿Qué sucede chicos?- dijo el niño notando las caras de miedo que tenían sus amigos, y noto que señalaban a algo detrás de él. -¿Qué, que hay detrás de…? ¡Roronoa!- dijo esto girando la cabeza detrás de el, y asustándose.

-¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?- pregunto el joven peliverde sonriendo arrogantemente. -¿No me ibas a patear el trasero?- Dijo con la misma expresión.

-No, espera... es que- Dijo poniendo moviendo las manos a la altura de su pecho, mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

-Esfúmense- dijo el peliverde con una cara aterradora.

-¡Si señor!- dijeron los niños a la vez haciendo una reverencia, después salieron corriendo.

-Tch, que dolor de muela son ellos- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, de repente voltio hacia la morena, que se encontraba concentrada en su lectura.

-¡Oye niña sombría! ¿Qué no te dije que te defendieras?- dijo con voz molesto mientras apuntaba a la morena, que puso su atención en él.

-La violencia no lleva a nada Kenshi-san. dijo con voz tranquila.

-¡No me llames Kenshi-san! Tengo nombre ¿recuerdas?

-Al igual que yo, Kenshi-san, así que agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, Nico Robin- dijo con voz tranquila mientras se paraba del banco y se acercaba al peliverde.

-Le dices a alguien que te llame por tu nombre mientras lo llamas por su sobrenombre, que sucede contigo… ¡Si te quieres dirigir hacia mí, deberías estar tres pasos alejada de mí y deberías llamarme Zoro-sama! ¿O tal vez Mejor Espadachin del Mundo-Sama? ¿O…?- las palabras del peliverde fueron cortadas al escuchar la risa de la morena, ella no reía usualmente, pero no pudo aguantar al escuchar las palabras del peliverde y soltó una leve risita entre los dientes, mientras se ponía tres dedos en los labios, "Fufufu" así sonaron las dulces risas de la morena. El peliverde noto esto y sonrió igual y soltó unas palabras.

-Heh, ¿así que te puedes reír? Vaya incluso te ves algo linda- dijo esto sonriendo.

La morena paro sus risas y se sonrojo un poco, soltando un "Eh" de sorpresa.

El peliverde al escuchar el dulce "Eh" de la boca de la morena, se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-¡Oye idiota, n-no te atrevas a recordad esas palabras de nuevo!- dijo con voz molesta mientras se notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La morena soltó otra risilla al ver la actitud del peliverde, mientras aún tenía un rubor en las mejillas. El peliverde solo sonrió a esto y rió un poco también.

-Parece que tú también puedes reír, Zoro- dijo la morena.

Este se sorprendió algo por que esta vez la niña lo llamo por su nombre. -Agh, cierra el pico niña- Dijo molesto.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irnos, mañana tenemos examen de matemáticas- dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ma-matemáticas?- dijo el peliverde nervioso.

La morena asintió con haciendo un dulce sonido con la garganta de afirmación.

-¿No te va bien en matemáticas?- dijo la morena curiosa.

-No es eso, sino que, no estudie- dijo con nerviosismo.

La morena estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cerro la boca, y que buceando un poco en sus pensamiento, pero luego apretó el puño y agarro fuerzas, para decirlo.

-S-si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa a estudiar- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ah, ¿enserio? dijo el peliverde algo emocionado.

-Sí, puedes venir te puedo enseñar matemáticas, s-si lo deseas- dijo la morena mientras asentía.

-¿Me enseñaras sobre el tema? D-digo… Hmm… así que me ayudaras a perfeccionar el tema más de lo que está- dijo con voz emocionada luego pasando a una voz confiada.

La morena rió en silencio por esto y luego camino llamando al peliverde.

-¿Y, dónde vives?- ´pregunto el peliverde.

-En las Villas Blue, en el West Blue- respondió la morena.

-¿Enserio? Yo vivo en el East. dijo el peliverde

-Bien...- dijo la morena

-¿Y, con quien vives?- pregunto el peliverde

-Con mi madre- respondió. -¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Con mi maestro Koshiro, y con su hija Kuina- respondió

-Vaya, creí que no tenías amigos- dijo la morena

-¿Hablas de Kuina? ¡Ella no es mi amiga! ¡Es mi rival!- dijo enojado

-¿Tu rival?- dijo esta curiosa.

-¡Sí! Tsk, aprovechándose de que es más alta que yo, ¡Las 1831 derrotas que llevo han sido pura suerte! Solo porque siempre me azota un golpe en la cabeza, Huh, pero cuando llegue a la edad, y sea más alta que ella, ¡Esta vez seré yo el que le azote la cabeza!- dijo el peliverde cambiando su cara molesta a una sonrisa arrogante.

Robin solo miraba curiosa a Zoro.

Ya luego de unos minutos, ya llegaban a la Villa de los Blues y el peliverde noto que Robin leía mientras caminaba.

-Vaya, tu sí que lees, ¡Oh! ¿De casualidad sabes algo sobre los samuráis y eso?- dijo algo emocionado.

-No, no me interesan esos temas- dijo mientras no quitaba los ojos del libro.

Zoro sintió que una katana le atravesó el corazón, pero luego recupero la postura y siguió caminando algo herido.

Llegaban a la casa de Robin y esta abrió la puerta. Entrando dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

-Estoy de vuelta, Madre- dijo algo alto

-Ah, Robin, Bienvenida- dijo una mujer mientras salía de la cocina.

De ahí, salió una mujer hermosa, con el pelo blanco, no por ser vieja, más bien parecía natural, era alta de unos 1.78, tenía la piel morena como Robin, solo que algo más clara, los ojos azules y una gran figura, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era Robin en unos 10 años.

-Vaya, Robin quien es este lindo chico, ¿tu novio?- dijo con un tono burlón mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Te equivocas, solo lo traje a estudiar, ya que no domina el tema.

-Hmm- soltó este sonido la mujer mientras sonreía y miraba al niño con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y las manos en los muslos. -Que lindo es- dijo con un tono burlón.

-C-cállate mujer, si quieres gozar de mi presencia deberías estar tres pasos atrás de mí y haciendo una reverencia- dijo Zoro algo nervioso.

-Valla que niño tan grosero, diciéndole a la dueña de la casa donde esta que se calle, eso no es muy bonito- dijo sonriendo, y extrañamente, Zoro noto una aura negra rodeándola.

-¡Lo-Lo siento mucho señorita…! ¿Disculpe cuál es su nombre? Vaya que maleducado de mi parte, debería presentarme primero, Yo soy Roronoa Zoro tengo 9 años ¿y usted?- dijo Zoro con nerviosismo, la verdad ni entendía porque lo hacía, él incluso era más fuerte que chicos mucho más mayores que él, ¿y sentía miedo por una mujer? La verdad es que sentía que algo dentro del él decía "Discúlpate, idiota" y lo hizo.

-Así está mejor, por cierto yo soy Nico Olvia la madre de Robin un gusto, puedes sentarte allá junto a Robin, Zoro-chan- dijo esto sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Qué demonios sucede con esa aura...- dijo Zoro para el mismo

\- Muy bien, ¿entonces empezamos?- dijo Robin junto a él.

-No, tengo hambre, quiero comer primero- dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida Robin.

-Oye muj- estaba a punto de decir el peliverde, pero rápidamente se arrepintió y dijo: -Señorita Olvia, perdón que la interrumpa, pero en estos momentos me siento hambriento, y agradecería que me dijera, cuando estará lista la comida- dijo Zoro de forma educada.

-No tienes que ser tan educado, bueno estará en unos 5 minutos así que estudia por favor- dijo Olvia con un tono agradable.

-De acuerdo- dijo Zoro.

-Bueno ya escuchaste, a estudiar- dijo Robin.

-Sí, vaya pero de todos modos, tu mama sí que es igual a ti, se parece a ti como en 20 años, o tal vez 40- dijo Zoro con un tono burlón al final.

De repente sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo y le dio por mirar a la madre de Robin la cual se encontraba cocinando dándole la espalda, aunque noto que la aura estaba ahí otra vez y se asustó.

-Más bien en diez- Dijo riendo al final, nervioso.

-Por cierto mama, ¿y Saul como esta?- pregunto la morena

-El esta bien, de hecho dijo que encontró el libro que querías, dijo que te lo traería cuando regresaba- dijo la madre sonriendo.

-De acuerdo- dijo la morenita con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno aquí tienes, resuelve esto- dijo Robin dándole un cuaderno.

-De acuerdo, esto será fácil, ¿Q-que demonios es eso?- dijo Zoro mirando al cuaderno.

-¿Eso? Mira tan solo tienes que sacar la raíz cuadra de esto y luego dividirlo con esto- dijo la morena indicándole a Zoro con una pluma, mientras que este estaba pasmado.

-Robin, querida, no creo que tu amigo se allá adelantado ese tema como tú, recuerda que están en 4 grado- dijo la mama de esta sonriendo.

-Ah es cierto- dijo con sorpresa

-¿Eres tonta o qué?- dijo el peliverde

-Bueno, entonces resuelve esto- dijo la morena escribiendo algo rápido en el cuaderno y dándoselo de vuelta.

-Bien ahora sí, resolvamos es- ¿qué demonios es esto ahora Robin?- dijo el peliverde.

-Robin querida, te dije que no pusieras a Zoro-chan a resolver problemas de grados mayores- dijo acercándose a estos dos, mientras dejaba la comida calentarse.

-Pero mama, es una simple suma de 5+5- Dijo Robin

-¿Eh?- dijo la madre con sorpresa mientras se acercaba a ver al peliverde el cual, sudaba de nerviosismo y mira la suma escrita en el cuaderno. -Vaya, que niño tan interesante- Dijo la madre sonriendo con la mano en su mejilla.

Luego unas horas Zoro volvió a su casa nervioso, la verdad Robin era muy buena enseñando, pero este aún seguía pensando en cómo le iría. Llego el siguiente día y era la última hora de clase y estaban entregando los exámenes y Zoro se encontraba nervioso esperando el suyo. Robin la cual cambio de puesto poniéndose al lado del peliverde, noto su nerviosismo, a ella ya le habían entregado su examen, como siempre un 10, pero miraba al peliverde preocupada ya que si reprobaba le iría bastante mal, ya que hizo que Zoro le escupiera su promedio en total y era bastante bajo, tan bajo que no les diré cuanto era. Pasaba la profesora y le entrego el examen bocabajo a Zoro, este trago y viro lentamente la hoja, mientras Robin miraba preocupado, si este sacaba un 6.0 para abajo, le iría bastante mal, esta noto que la cara del peliverde se llenó de brillo y giro hacia a Robin con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba, enseñando un 6.8. Al final del día la parejita se dirigía a los Blues, mientras que el brillo en la cara de Zoro no se desaparecía y Robin lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer, que allá sacado esa calificación- dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde.

-Bueno, la verdad, todavía quedan un par de exámenes, aunque esta era el más duro de todos, así que no serán un problema- le informo la morena.

-Por supuesto que no, por cierto, Muchas gracias Robin, sin ti no sé qué nota hubiera sacado- dijo el peliverde.

-No te preocupes- Dijo la morena con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. -Por cierto Zoro…- dijo la morena con un tono nervioso.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo el peliverde curioso.

-Zoro tu…- dijo la morena que seguía con un tono nervioso.

-Solo escúpelo- dijo el peliverde empezando a molestarse.

-¡¿P-p-p-podrías ser mi amigo?!- dijo Robin con un tono nervioso, incluso algo lloroso.

-¡¿Hah?! ¿Eres idiota o qué?- dijo el peliverde con un tono molesto.

-S-si lo siento, no debí deci- decía la morena con un tono lloroso, mientras que la tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón, el cual ella sentía que se desmoronaba.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿No es que ya somos amigos?- dijo el peliverde.

-¿Ah?- la morena alzo la cabeza y miraba a los ojos al peliverde mientras sentía que toda la tristeza desaparecía de su alma.

-"Ah" mi trasero, ¿es que acaso no me considerabas tu amigo antes? Si que eres tonta, por supuesto que ya somos amigos, me ayudaste a sacar esta calificación y me llevaste a comer a tu casa y en estos momentos estamos caminando juntos a nuestros hogares, ¿Eso no es ser amigos?- dijo Zoro algo molesto, pero confundido con la inocencia de la morena.

-¿S-somos amigos?- dijo la morena.

-Claro- dijo el peliverde

-¿Para siempre?- pregunto la morena algo apenada.

-Tal vez- respondió

-¿Nunca nos separaremos?- pregunto nuevamente la morena.

-Somos amigos, pero obvio que nos separaremos- dijo el peliverde empezando a molestarse.

-¿Los mejores?- pregunto nuevamente la morena.

-Si lo que sea- dijo el peliverde-

La morena sintió que el alma se le llenaba de felicidad y sintió que el corazón le latía a millón, y ya habían varias veces que se resistió pero esta vez, no pudo.

-Zoro- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo este molesto.

-¡Eres toda una lindura!- dijo está sonriendo y abalanzándose sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Oye suelta, la gente pensara q-que nosotros…- dijo este con un rubor cubriéndole toda la cara.

-¿Que somos pareja? Pensé que no te interesaban lo que los demás decían- dijo la morena en tono burlón.

-Lo sé pero... Arg ¡Suéltame!- pero aun así el peliverde no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa ya que, esa era la primera risa totalmente llena de felicidad que veía de su "mejor" amiga.

Y asi empezó la historia entre Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin

.

_Esa fue una pregunta tonta..._

_5+5 también..._

_Joder..._

_Fufufu_

_._

_Este es el último cap de Amistad, El próximo será ¿Te gusto? Una corta cap sobre Zoro y Robin después de 2 años a los 11 años. Espero que les haya gustado a los que me leen, (Por si me leen) Espero que les haya gustado y sigan esperando más caps de la historia que los subiré seguido, Bye-Bye de parte de __Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri__ y muchas gracias a Stef-chan por ser mi primer review te amo por eso!_


	4. ¿Te Gusto?

¿Te Gusto?

2 años pasaron desde que nuestros protagonistas se conocieron, los 2 ya tenían 11 años o casi ya que Zoro cumplía en Noviembre y se encontraban en Octubre, y varias cosas mejoraron durante este tiempo, como por ejemplo, ya no eran ellos 2, habían conocido a 7 niños, un pelinegro con un sombrero de paja que siempre hablaba de barcos y piratas, una pelirroja o más bien pelinaranja que estaba obsesionada con el dinero y le encantaban las mandarinas, un moreno con el cabello rizado y una peculiar nariz larga, la verdad demasiado larga, que siempre contaba historias y mentiras, un rubio con una ceja en forma de espiral, mientras que su cabello ocultaba su otro ojo, este niño era todo un caballero, pero teniendo tan solo 11 años, siempre trataba de ligar con las niñas que eran incluso mayores que él, un chico 2 años mayor que ellos, tenía el pelo celeste y un enorme copete se la pasaba todo el día hablando de robos y gritaba ¡Super! Unas 40 veces cada hora, este para sorpresa de algunos venia en calzones a la escuela, y por ultimo un niño enorme con afro, la verdad, su altura era la de un adulto talvez media unos 1.86 este siempre hablaba de que no tenía tantas partes del cuerpo porque solo era huesos, y llevaba un traje de esqueleto bastante realista. ¿Y los insultos que le lanzaban a Robin? Desaparecieron, no porque dejo de ser ella, si no que durante los 2 años su belleza aumento y los insultos se convirtieron en halagos y de vez en cuando, algunas confesiones, que ella rechazaba, al parecer los niños ya se encontraban en esa edad.

Aunque todo no fue brillo durante los 2 años. La amiga de Zoro, Kuina, murió luego de caer por las escaleras de su casa, Zoro a pesar de considerarla su rival era algo obvio que la quería, y la lloro bastante e incluso falto a la escuela durante semanas, y se la pasaba todo el día entrenando sin dormir ni comer, a pesar de todo Robin lo apoyo y Zoro se recuperó de la muerte de su amiga y volvió a la escuela, aunque lo más impactante fue la lamentable muerte de la madre de Robin, Olvia, murió cuando luego de llegar a una isla en el caribe llamada Ohara, con su compañero Saul, murió luego de que hubo un extraño incendio en el pueblo donde se encontraba y no hubo sobrevivientes, Robin quedo devastada, no fue a la escuela durante un mes, ya que no había nadie que la cuidara, y el gobierno se la llevo, la verdad Zoro lloro también, ya porque esa mujer lo asustaba e irritaba pero, llego a quererla por como ella lo trataba a él, al final Robin volvió a su hogar, luego de que quedara bajo el cuidado de un amigo de su madre llamada Kuzan, el cual era un exitoso policía del SWAT y era llamado en la ciudad como Aokiji, Robin volvió a la escuela aun devastada pero Zoro la apoyo y la ayudo a superar la muerte de su madre, Robin se sintió de lo mejor cuando se dio cuenta del gran amigo que tenía.

Era la salida de la escuela, y una Robin se encontraba leyendo bajo un árbol, ella había crecido era más alta de unos 1.63 y era toda una belleza, de repente un peliverde se acercó a ella. Era Zoro este estaba mucho más alto media unos 1.66 y tenía los brazos con los músculos desarrollados, este como siempre tenía una espada de kendo descansando en su hombro.

-Hey- dijo el peliverde

-Oh, Hola Zoro, felicidades- le respondió la morena.

-¿Felicidades por qué?- dijo confundido el peliverde.

-Pues por ganar las sub-11 del kendo.

-Ah te refieres a eso, pues ni lo digas. dijo el peliverde.

El peliverde se recostó al lado de la morena debajo del árbol, dejando su espada de kendo a un lado, y recostando su cabeza en sus manos, mientras que con una pierna con la rodilla arriba, recostó su otra pierna en esta. Pasaron un par de minutos, y los 2 tan solo disfrutaban del silencio. Hasta que...

-Z-Zoro. dijo la morena

-¿Mm? hizo este sonido sin abrir los ojos sin abrir los ojos.

-Dime… dijo la morena y luego se quedó en silencio por unos segundos que se le hicieron horas a ella.

-Dime… Yo, Y-yo ¿Te gusto?- dijo la morena con nerviosismo.

El peliverde abandono la posición en la que estaba y sentó, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-q-que diablos dices Robin?- dijo ruborizado.

-No, no de esa forma, me refiero como persona- dijo la morena

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? N-no me digas que uno de esos idiotas de hizo algo, dime quien fue, le tumbare los dientes- dijo con furia.

-No, nadie me hizo nada, solo que tan solo te pregunto- dijo la morena.

-¿Por qu- El peliverde se pauso cuando noto que la morena lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Zoro, respóndeme…- dijo la morena casi en un susurro.

-!Hay vienes tu y tus tontas preguntas una vez mas! justo como cuando me preguntaste que si eramos amigos. No se si no lo notaste pero me la paso todo el día contigo, comemos juntos, caminamos a casa juntos, jugamos juntos, estudiamos juntos, si estoy todo el día contigo pues es obvio, qu-que...

-¿Qué?- dijo la morena esperando el final y algo sorprendida por las palabras del peliverde.

_Y su pecho... sentía algo cálido dentro..._

-No me desagradas- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada de la morena.

La morena se sintió feliz por las palabras de su amigo, aunque algo decepcionada por no responder como ella deseaba.

-Zoro… dijo la morena casi en un susurro.

-¿Ahora qué? dijo el peliverde.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo el peliverde con curiosidad

-Solo hazlo- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-D-de acuerdo- dijo cerrando los ojos, aun con curiosidad.

De repente sintió unos labios en su frente y abrió los ojos de repente y vio a la morena besando su frente, luego separándose de él y sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados, levemente sonrojada.

-¿Q-q-q-que demonios haces?- dijo el peliverde sorprendido y rojo como un tomate.

-Dándote un obsequio por ser el mejor amigo del mundo- dijo aun sonriendo.

-Eres una idiota, ¿Sa-sabes que la gente pensaría si alguien nos hubiera encontrado así? P-pensaría que somos, somos…

-Que somos pareja ¿No? No me importaría, y mucho menos si tu fueras mi pareja- dijo este con un tono burlón riéndose entre labios.

-¿¡Q-Que demonios dices!?

Y_ así fue como, Nico Robin beso por primera vez a Roronoa Zoro._

_Aunque no fue en la boca Fufufufu._

_¡Callate!_

-5 AÑOS DESPUES—

-Zoro ¿No te parece genial, que todos nuestros amigos estén en esta preparatoria- dijo una mujer de gran belleza, con los ojos azules, piel blanca y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

-No me interesa, solo cierra la boca y déjame dormir- dijo un chico con el pelo verde y algo musculoso y con 3 pendientes de oro en su oreja.


	5. Preparatoria

Preparatoria

-Zoro ¿No te parece genial, que todos nuestros amigos estén en esta preparatoria?- dijo una chica.

-No me interesa, solo cierra la boca y déjame dormir- dijo un chico

-Vamos, no tienes que ponerte así, se que estas feliz, bebe gruñón- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-No me llames bebe gruñón, y no estoy feliz, todos son un dolor de cabeza, en especial la bruja y el cejitas y ¿no te dije que me dejaras dormir?- dijo el chico con el tono de voz algo molesto.

-Valla si que eres gruñón, vamos no me lo tienes que ocultar y bueno si no quieres que te llame bebe gruñón ¿Qué tal…?- la chica se acerco al oído del joven y le susurro.

-Marimo- le dijo al chico al oído.

-Tch, ¿Qué, ahora quieres ser igual al cocinero pervertido?- dijo poniéndose molesto

La chica solo rio entre labios "Fufufu" así se escucharon las risas de la joven.

Ahí en la azotea de al parecer una escuela se encontraba un chico de apariencia resaltante, con el pelo de color verde, tenia los brazos musculosos y parecía que se enfadaba con facilidad, era alto, de unos 1.75 este tenia en su oreja izquierda tres pendientes de oro, un pañuelo verde oscuro amarrado a su brazo izquierdo, tenia al parecer el uniforme de la escuela, una camisa blanca desfajada con los 2 botones de arriba desabrochados, los cuales permitían ver una camisa verde del color de su cabello, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas, este se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con sus dos manos atrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada y una pierna cruzada con la otra, al parecer estaba durmiendo. Al lado del chico, se encontraba una belleza, una chica de piel bastante blanca, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y peinado hacia atrás dejando ver su frente, con tan solo dos mechones que se escapaban y estaban al frente de su cara, este pequeño detalle tan solo la hacia ver mejor, tenia unos lentes de sol estilo Ray Van blancos con los cristales de color anaranjado sobre su cabeza, tenia un buen cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos azules, era bastante alta, media unos 1.72 y tenia el uniforme de la escuela femenino, con la camisa blanca fajada y con el botón de arriba desabrochado y una falta que casi le llegaba a las rodillas, tenia unas largas calcetas las cuales llegaban casi a su rodilla y unas zapatillas. Se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, como un japonés se sentaría y estaba leyendo un libro. _Ya se imaginaran quienes son ¿no?_ Eran Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin los cuales tenían ya 16 años o mas bien 16 y 15 ya que Robin cumple bastante temprano, en Febrero y Zoro bastante tarde, en Noviembre.

Luego de 7 años, todavía eran amigos, los mejores, aunque la verdad no se volvieron mas cercanos, _¡Porque lo eran demasiado! _

De vez en cuando podías ver a Zoro durmiendo en las piernas de Robin, mientras ella solo leía tranquilamente e incluso a veces Robin abandonaba su lectura para mirar al peliverde o infantilmente tocarle la cara, haciendole sonrisas con los dedos y de vez en cuando pintársela con un marcador, o a veces ponerse a jugar con sus pendientes. Comían, estudiaban, iban a casa juntos, hacían todo juntos, algunas personas pensaban que eran pareja, a lo que ellos al principio reaccionaban sonrojándose, o mas bien Zoro reaccionaba así y Robin solo reía, aunque después de un tiempo, se acostumbraron a esto y tan solo respondían con un_ "No tan solo somos amigos, muy, muy buenos amigos" _Al unísono _¡unísono! _De vez en cuando, mientras Zoro dormía en las clases, Robin, que siempre se sentaba junto a el, le acariciaba el pelo o le rascaba la mandíbula a lo que solo el gruñía. Cuando algunos chicos se le confesaban a Robin, este se enfadaba y los ahuyentaba, y por supuesto los arrogantes, que se le acercaban con una mano en el pelo y guiñándole el ojo diciendo _"Oye nena, por que no sales conmigo" _A lo que ella tan solo respondía _"No gracias"_ se enfurecían y le empezaban a gritar y uno que otro le agarraba la mano o la tocaba para que dejara de ignorarle ¿Que hacia Zoro? Los mandaba al cielo

_Literalmente..._

Los dos estaban en silencio. Zoro al parecer dormía y Robin leía, hasta que una persona abrió la puerta de la azotea, era una bella muchacha, con el pelo anaranjado hasta los hombros, unos bellos ojos castaños, media unos 1.67 era delgada y de buen cuerpo y el mismo uniforme de la escuela que Robin, tan solo que ella utilizaba un listón en el cuello de la camisa del mismo color que la falda.

-Valla, debí suponer que ustedes dos estaban aquí, y por supuesto juntos- dijo la pelinaranja añadiendo un leve tono burlón en el _"juntos"_ y una risilla entre dientes con tres dedos en los labios.

-Oh, Nami, que gusto verte- dijo Robin abandonando su lectura y mirando hacia donde estaba la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, que dolor de cabeza, esta bruja- dijo el peliverde algo molesto mientras se levantaba y se sentaba cruzando las piernas, mientras daba un gran bostezo y se rascaba la nuca.

-Vaya Zoro, sigues siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre, deberías alegrarte por tener a tu querida amiga Nami-chan.

-¿Y, porque me alegraría de tener otro dolor de cabeza mas?- dijo molesto. -Primero esta mujer de aquí- dijo señalando a Robin con el pulgar a la cual no se le borraba la dulce sonria que tenia. -Y Ahora tu- dijo señalándola con el índice.

-Vaya, aceptaría que me consideraras una molestia, aunque no lo soy, pero ¿Robin? ¿Si es una molestia porque te la pasas todo el día con ella?

-No me la paso todo el día con ella, ella se la pasa todo el día conmigo- dijo molesto, estas palabras abrían molestado un poco a cualquiera, incluso molestaron a Nami, y ni siquiera se referían a ella, Robin tan solo reía entre labios al escuchar estas palabras.

-Cierra el pico- dijo molesta la pelinaranja luego suspiro y se dirigió a ellos. -Ustedes si que parecen una pareja, ¿seguro que no lo están ocultando? Vamos, soy su amiga, no me lo tienen que ocultar- dijo con tono burlón

-No tan solo somos amigos, muy, muy buenos amigos- dijeron al unisono

Nami solo suspiro.

_-Nunca cambian, ¿cuando estarán juntos?- _se dijo para ella sola.

-Bueno, vamos abajo ya van a empezar las clases, están ya todos en el salón, allá nos reuniremos- dijo la pelinaranja, justo segundos después sonó la campana, anunciando el inicio de clases.

Zoro, Robin y Nami se dirigieron al salón y saludaron a todos sus amigos, o mas bien Robin y Nami lo hicieron, Zoro les paso de largo y se sentó en la silla, que estaba al lado de la ventana, la ultima silla de la primera fila, esta ya tenia una mochila, Zoro tomo la mochila y la miro fijamente, luego se la tiro a uno de sus amigos que se encontraba coqueteando con Nami Y Robin gritando _"Mellorine y Nami-swan, Robin-chwan"_ y extrañamente tenia los ojos en forma de corazones rosados y giraba alrededor de ellas con un extraño baile en forma de remolino, esta silla donde se sentó Zoro era la que estaba al lado de la silla donde estaba la mochila rosa de Robin, Nami noto esto y rió un poco.

_-Con que, ¿ella se la pasa todo el día contigo, eh?_

_-_¡Oye maldito cabeza de alga! ¿Qué crees que haces, sentándote en la silla que escogí yo primero? la cual esta al lado de mi queridísima ¡Robin-chwan!- su voz y su cara cambiaron de molesta a una cara de bobalicón con los ojos en forma de corazones, y su voz cambio a una sumisa, por uno segundo cuando pronuncio el nombre de la joven, pero luego cambio a molesta otra vez. -¡Te moleré a patadas, Marimo!

-Cierra el pico, yo ya había escogido esta silla antes que tu solo que no puse mi bolsa, ¿comprendes ahora, Señor Hemorragia Nasal?- dijo lo último con un tono burlón.

-¿Qué has dic-?- sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando escucho la voz de la pelinaranja.

-Vamos, Sanji-kun, mira el puesto que esta al lado de Violet aun sigue vacio, ¿por que no vas ahí?- dijo señalando el puesto.

-¿¡El puesto que esta al lado de Violet-chwan!?- dijo volviendo a su "Love Mode" para luego volvió a la normalidad y se volvió a donde estaba el peliverde. -Oi Marimo, te dejare sentarte aquí, así que goza todo lo que puedas de la presencia de Robin-chwan mientras puedas ¿entendiste?

-Tch, solo cierra el pico de una vez cocinero pervertido- dijo el peliverde empezando a molestarse.

-¿Quieres pelea o que?- pregunto Sanji alzando levemente una de sus piernas.

-¡Ven a mi, cejitas!- dijo parándose y encarando al rubio.

-¡Ya paren! Grito la pelinaranja mientras noqueaba a los dos dándoles un fuerte puñetazo.

-¡Me encantan los puños de amor de Nami-swan!- dijo en "Love Mode" mientras se encontraba en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Maldita bruja- susurro Zoro mientras estaba en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Ustedes nunca cambiaran, ¿Qué no podemos tener una reunión entre amigos normal? ¡Si siguen así los golpeare!

-¡Pero si ya lo hiciste!- gritaron aterrados y sorprendidos un chico pequeño, el cual obviamente parecía el menor del grupo y un chico con el pelo rizado y nariz larga.

De repente entro el profesor era un hombre algo apuesto, tenia el cabello pelirrojo y 3 cicatrices en el ojo, parecía bastante carismático. Todos volvieron a sus asientos listos para empezar la clase.

-¡Bien, buenos días a todos! yo seré su consejero y maestro de F.D.C ósea, familia y desarrollo comunitario, Shanks, un gusto conocerlos, ¿estan emocionados por empezar clases otra vez? ¡Me imagino que no!

Todos rieron ante este comentario, al parecer la escuela no iba a ser tan mal con un profesor como el, el del año pasado fue totalmente horrible. Un tío llamado Sakazuki que le decian Akainu al cual Luffy le tenia mucha rabia porque expulso a su hermano.

-Oh, ¡Shanks!- dijo un chico con un sombrero de paja que se sentaba al frente.

-¿Oh? ¡Luffy! Cuanto tiempo ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Bien!- dijo el chico riéndose "Shishishi" así sonaron sus risas.

-Bueno que tal si te presentas- dijo Shanks sonriendo.

-¡De acuerdo! Diciendo esto se dirigió al frente, este chico, media unos 1.71 tenia el pelo negro azebache y la piel algo morena, era delgado, tenia unos ojos grandes y redondos, y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, tenia un sombrero de paja, con una cinta roja en la copa, la camisa de la escuela desfajada y desabotonada, tenia una corbata mal hecha, los pantalones recogidos casi hasta la rodilla y en vez de zapatillas, tenia unas chanclas.

-¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, me gusta la carne y los piratas y seré el mejor capitán de barco del mundo!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos menos los que lo conocían se quedaron curiosos debido a sus palabras.

-Baka, es imposible que tú llegues a ser incluso capitán- dijo el profesor pelirrojo sacando la lengua y en tono burlón.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo el pelinegro molesto.

-Bueno, vete a sentar- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Luffy al parecer se gano el puesto del raro del salón o tal vez el infantil.

-Siguiente- nadie se ofreció a presentarse y decidió escoger. -Que tal tu, el que duerme en esa esquina de allá- dijo señalando al peliverde.

Zoro escucho esto y gruño y se hizo el dormido, Robin noto esto y rió, se acerco a el y le susurro al oído.

-Zoro, vamos debes presentarte- le susurro al oído.

Zoro gruño y se levanto, a las chicas le pareció algo apuesto, mientras que desde atrás se escucha un _"No vayas a hacer el ridiculo marimo"_ el escucho esto, gruño y se puso enfrente de la clase.

-Yo soy Roronoa Zoro, me gusta hacer ejercicio y el kendo y algún día seré el mejor espadachín del mundo- dijo con voz tranquila.

-Vaya, Vaya, Tu eres el prodigio del kendo Roronoa Zoro, que ha quedado de primer lugar en las competencias desde las categorías sub-11 hasta las sub-15 Mihawk me ha hablado sobre ti ¿participaras este año también?- dijo el profesor Shanks sonriendo.

-Por supuesto- dijo lanzándole una mirada al profesor y volviendo a su puesto.

Zoro se gano el puesto del chico malo de salón.

-Bien, te deseo suerte, bien… ¿Qué tal tu, señorita?- dijo señalando a la pelinaranja.

-Ok- diciendo esto se levanto y desde el fondo se escuchaba uno que otro _"Nami-swan" _algunos suspiros y _"Ohh" _de los chicos, impresionados por su belleza.

-Yo soy Nami, me gusta el dinero y las mandarinas y algún día seré millonaria- diciendo esto sus ojos se transformaron en $ de billetes.

El puesto de la chica linda se esfumo y se gano el puesto de la amante del dinero del salón.

_¿Alguna vez alguien escucho sobre este puesto?_

-Creo que es mi turno- dijo un chico, parándose al frente de la clase, sorprendiendo a todos, por su apariencia, este tenia una mascara amarilla, en forma de sol con unos adornos, una capa roja y una resortera gigante verde. Debajo de la capa, el uniforme de la escuela, con todo normal, solo que no tenia la corbata, tenia el pelo negro rizado hasta los hombros, piel blanca pero bronceada, una larga nariz que se podía ver gracias a un hueco en la mascara, y en la cabeza se podía ver un pañuelo oscuro de rayas amarillas amarrado, era bastante delgado y media unos 1.73.

-Yo soy Sogeking, y vengo de La isla de los Francotiradores, y combato el mal, y a los villanos- dijo esto haciendo una rara pose, y luego empezó a cantar una canción que decía más o menos _"En la isla de los Francotiradores, fue donde yo nací, cien objetivos, cien aciertos, Lu Lu La La Lu" _En la clase en el fondo se escuchaban un par de _"Increible, un Heroe de verdad" _o _"Dame tu autógrafo" _y una que otra risa.

Shanks, miraba algo divertido la escena, pero luego reacciono.

-Bien, alguien me puede dar los datos reales sobre este joven- dijo señalando a Sogeking con el pulgar mientras miraba al frente.

Nami levanto la mano, ofreciéndose como voluntaria.

-Si profesor, el nombre de ese idiota es Usopp y como se puede le gustan ese tipo de tonterias y es muy inmaduro.

-¡Oye, Nami, Maldita!- dijo Ussop quitándose la mascara con cara de furia.

Todos rieron ante esto y luego el joven se sentó es su puesto aun molesto, porque le arruinaron su _"Momento de gloria"_

-Bien, supongo que es hora de presentarme- dijo un rubio, este se dirigió al frente de la clase y se presento.

-Muy buenos días, soy Sanji me gusta cocinar y por supuesto, las damas, algún día abriré un restaurante para superar a ese viejo de una vez por todas y este restaurante tendrá un noventa y nueve por ciento de descuento hacia las damas.

-¡Eso es demasiado descuento!- gritaron todos los hombres al unísono.

Las mujeres se quedaron algo impresionadas, se estaba ganando el puesto del caballero de la clase, estaba donde una buena impresión hasta que…

-¡Y por cierto, si alguna dama quiere venir a visitarme, pues trabajo día y noche en el famoso restaurante Baratie, les daré toda la comida gratis y si lo desean algún otro tipo de servicio!- dijo esto en su Love Mode mientras ponía cara de pervertido y salia sangre de su nariz.

Cada punto que se había ganando para ser el galán de salón se esfumo.

-Pervertido- dijeron todas las mujeres al unísono.

-¡¿EH?!- se le salió esto por la boca a un Sanji sorprendido.

Al final volvió a su puesto con ayuda de Usopp, ya que para sorpresa y horror de muchos su alma se le salió por la boca, y lo rodeaba un aura negra de negatividad.

-Bien, el señorito de allí- dijo apuntando a un joven bastante bajo, el asintió y se dirigió al frente.

-Aw...- dijeron todas las chicas al ver la ternurita.

Ahi al frente estaba un chico bajo de unos 1.60, no parecía de 16, tenia el pelo color café y un sombrero de copa rosado con una X blanca en el centro. Tenia el uniforme de la escuela completo, por supuesto a su talla.

-Hola, soy Tony Chopper me salte un grados en secundaria y tengo 14, me gustan los dulces y seré un doctor capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad y salvare todas las vidas enfermas.

Otro _"Aww"_ mas fuerte sonó, viniendo de las chicas, un tierno niño, al cual le gustan los dulces, y tiene el sueño más bondadoso del mundo.

Chopper, se gano el tierno de salón, y desde atrás se escuchaban unos _"!Chopper, Maldito!"_ de un Sanji ya recuperado y molesto.

-Bien, la chica de allá, dijo señalando a Robin- esta se paro y se presento enfrente, dejando embobados a los chicos por su belleza.

-Hola a todos soy Nico Robin, me gusta el café y leer libros, de hecho estoy leyendo uno se trata de…

De repente Robin empezó a explicar de que se trataba el libro, aburriendo a todo el mundo, Zoro se paro de su asiento luego de unos minutos con Robin explicándole a la clase sobre el libro. Se paro, fue al frente, le tapo la boca con la mano mientras ella seguía hablando con la mano de este en la boca y se la llevo al puesto.

Robin como siempre era la cerebrito del salón.

-¡Aww!- supongo que es tiempo de ¡Super Presentarme!- dijo un dirigiéndose al frente, este tenia el pelo celeste, y un enorme copete, como Elvis, era musculoso y alto de unos 1.85, tenia unos lentes de sol negros, con los cristales juntos en forme de V, de repente se paro en frente del el salón.

-Yo soy Franky me quede dps años en secundaria, me gustan los robots y construir cosas, algún día, construiré los mejores vehículos del mundo, el mejor avión, el mejor tren y...- sus palabras fueron cortas por el profesor.

-Oh, tu eres Cutty Flam.

-¡No, Idiota! Soy Franky, no me vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre, yo soy Franky y soy ¡Super!- de repente se abrió la camisa destruyendo los botones y se quito los pantalones, deja ver una tanga _¿¡TANGA!? _Azul y se quito los zapatos quedando tan solo con la camisa como ropa y claro, su tanga, mostrando sus piernas velludas y brazos velludos y en cada uno de sus brazos una tatuaje de una estrella azul y por ultimo hizo una pose juntando sus brazos hacia la izquierda y separando las piernas gritando _¡Super!_

Las mujeres lo miraron horrorizadas, y los hombres, rieron y otros vomitaron. La verdad no se sabia ni que puesto se gano.

-Bien Cutt... Franky, ve a sentarte- dijo el profesor Shanks tranquilo.

Por supuesto algunos se sorprendieron al ver la tranquila actitud del profesor.

-Bien tu, el del afro.

-De acuerdo- se paro un chico alto, no... era altísimo, casi en los 2 metros, media unos 1.96, era delgadísimo y tenia un enorme afro, el uniforme de la escuela, mas una saco negro- se paro enfrente de la clase y se presento. Este tenía un traje de esqueleto bastante realista. Que le tapaba todo el cuerpo.

-Hola soy Brook, me gusta la música, y los panties, por cierto señoritas, podrían enseñarme sus bra...- de repente un zapato se estrello contra su cabeza, el zapato era de Nami.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!- grito Nami.

Este era el, ¿raro del salón? Al final Luffy se quedo con el puesto de el infantil.

Este se fue a sentar luego de devolverle el zapato a Nami.

De repente más se fueron presentando, una chica peliceleste, Nefertari Vivi, la cual dejo impresionados a todos no solo por su belleza, si no porque, ¿¡Era la hija del presidente!? Una chica que le gustaba bailar música española llamada Violet, una chica de piel pálida y rubia bastante linda amiga de Usopp llamada Kaya. El que se hacia llamar así mismo el guardaespaldas de Vivi, Kohza

Al final todo el salón se presento, y las clases pasaron normales, con una Robin molestando a un Zoro dormilon, Nami estafando a la gente, Sanji coqueteando con chicas que lo rechazaban, Luffy hablando de piratas y idioteces con Usopp y un Chopper que no paraba de comer algodón de azúcar mientras estaba rodeado de mujeres, que lo llamaban ternurita, a lo que el respondía con un _"Idiota, que me digas eso no me pondrá feliz, maldito"_ un Franky parándose en su silla y haciendo poses, y bailando las canciones que Brook tocaba con su guitarra, mientras que le pedía a las chicas que le enseñaran las bragas, y ellas lo pateaban.

.

_Asi fue como Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin empezaron su segundo en la preparatoria._

_._

_¿Me hubiera presentado como la persona mas especial en tu vida?_

_Oh por favor, la persona mas especial en ese momento era..._

_¿Quien?_

_Umm... Umm... ¡Brook!_

_Fufufu_

_._

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren preguntarme algo, o comentarme si les gusto porfavor denme su opinión en un Review.**_

_**Marimo: Bola Verde, mas o menos del color de pelo de Zoro.**_

_**Love Mode: Modo Amoroso**_


	6. ¿Defenderme?

¿Defenderme?

Todo había pasado bastante normal durante el primer mes de la escuela, Zoro dormía la mayoría del tiempo en clases, Robin lo molestaba casi siempre, Luffy hacia locuras e idioteces, Nami hacia apuestas y ganaba dinero, Usopp se seguía comportando como el payaso del salón, Sanji coqueteaba con todas las chicas, Chopper estudiaba y se divertia con Luffy y Usopp, Franky se exhibía y Brook tocaba y se comportaba como siempre, con esto me refiero a que le pedía a las chicas que le enseñaran sus bragas y estas lo pateaban. _¿Esto es normal?_ La verdad eran un grupo que llamaban mucho la atención, ya que estaba integrado por el infantil del salón, hermano del popular chico que estuvo el año pasado Ace y buscapleitos Monkey D. Luffy, el chico malo, patea traseros y prodigio del kendo Roronoa Zoro, la bella chica y conocida por ganar todo tipo de apuestas Nami, el payaso del salón y cuenta historias Usopp, el que coquetea con toda chica, y el mas sobresaliente en la clase de cocina Sanji, la ternurita y comedor de azúcar Tony Chopper, la supuesta chica mas inteligente de la escuela y sobretodo bella Nico Robin, el exhibicionista y bailarín Franky y el talentoso chico de enorme altura que podía tocar cualquier instrumento Brook.

Por supuesto, Zoro y Robin eran bastante cercanos y la gente los confundía como pareja, algo a lo que ellos respondían con su típico _"No tan solo somos amigos, muy, muy buenos amigos" _

Estaban en Abril, para ser mas exactos en Abril 12, durante este tiempo Usopp, Sanji Franky y Brook cumplieron 16 años, Usopp el 1 de Abril, Sanji el 2 de Marzo, Franky el 9 de Marzo y Brook el 3 de Abril, todas fueron celebradas en las casas de los cumpleañeros.

Y se preguntaran que estarán haciendo nuestros tortolitos, pues…

-Atrás de la escuela-

-Rayos, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te metas en peleas, podrías meterte en problemas, tienes suerte de que haya conseguido el botiquín sin que la enfermera se de cuenta- dijo una chica suspirando con decepción mientras vendaba a otro chico al lado de ella.

-Cierra el pico, yo hago lo que yo quiero ¿y además porque demonios me vendas? no seria mejor irme así al salón y simplemente decir que me caí por las escaleras- dijo un chico con el tono de voz molesto.

Atrás de la escuela, sentados en el pasto, se encontraba una Robin vendando a un Zoro todo vuelto leña, al parecer se había peleado.

-No tienes remedio, ¿Por qué tanta necesidad de pelear?- dijo la chica.

-Ese no es tu probl- ¡Duele! ¿¡Que demonios has hecho!?- dijo el peliverde cambiando de un tono de voz molesto a uno irritado.

-Solo te eh puesto un poco de alcohol en la herida de la mejilla, Vaya, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el chico malo de segundo año Roronoa Zoro le dolería una simple cosita así?- dijo con tono burlo, mientras que en su mano tenia un pedacito de algodón mojado con alcohol.

-No me duele, solo que me cogiste por sorpresa- dijo desviando la mirada algo molesto.

-Ok, ok, bueno, aquí voy otra vez, aguántate- dijo la mujer mojando con alcohol el algodón.

Si el se echaba hacia atrás, ella pensaría que si le duele, eso le molestaría de seguro, así que apretó algo los puños. No es que tuviera poca resistencia, es que era una cortada bastante grandecita, aunque no tan grave para dejarle una cicatriz.

La ojiazul apretó suavemente el algodón contra la herida, noto como el espadachín solo un ligero gruñido sonrió y luego se acerco a su mejilla y…

Zoro sintió un ligero fresquecito en su mejilla herida, se sintió bastante bien, frio pero a la vez cálido, relajante, todo el dolor de el alcohol puesto en su mejilla desapareció, ¿Por qué? ¿Y eso, eso era un olor a flores? Giro el cuello para voltear a ver a Robin y la vio soplando hacia el suavemente con sus labios, ligeramente extendidos hacia al frente, y no pudo hacer nada mas que sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Q-que carajos haces?- pregunto algo nervioso, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás.

-Pues, haciendo que el dolor desaparezca, ¿Qué, no se sintió bien?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Bueno, si… algo- dijo desviando la mirada.

Robin sonrió ante esto y siguió poniendo alcohol en algunas heridas, y aunque estas no fueran tan dolorosas como la de la mejilla, siguió soplando, y sonreía al ver como Zoro soltaba gruñidos cuando ella hacia esto.

Pasaron unos minutos y Robin ya terminaba de vendar a Zoro, cuando lo hizo, pregunto:

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué te peleaste, tiene que haber una razón no?- pregunto esta.

-Eso no te incumbe- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Vamos dímelo…

-No

-Por favor- dijo cambiando a un tono inocente

-No

-Por favor Zoro

-No

-¿Por favor porfis?

-No

-¿Por favor porfis, porfis?

-No, nunca- dijo el peliverde comenzando a molestarse desviando la mirada con los brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos.

Zoro de repente escucho un gruñido bastante infantil de parte de Robin, este abrió el ojo derecho que se encontraba del lado de la chica, ya que este tenia la cabeza girada hacia otro lado.

Robin se mordió la mejilla izquierda interior como si estuviera quejándose, cerro los puños y los puso a la altura de su pecho y empezó a moverlos de arriba hacia debajo de forma infantil.

-¡Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo!- dijo de forma infantil.

-¡No, No, No!- dijo molesto el peliverde.

-¡Que me lo digas!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no, no y no!

La morena suspiro se levanto del suelo y se limpio algo su falda, luego se cruzo de brazos y le lanzo una mirada y una sonrisa picara al espadachín.

-Bien, pero si no me lo dices, les diré a todos que nos bañábamos juntos- dijo con tono burlón.

-¡Eso solo fue una vez y teniamos 9 años por Dios!- dijo Zoro recordando esto y sonrojándose. Nico Olvia… esa mujer era una molestia… Que en paz descanse.

-¡Fueron dos veces, ahora dímelo o todo el mundo lo sabrá!

-No te atreverías.

-Oh, claro que lo hare, ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Me lo dirás?

-¡No!

La ojiazul suspiro algo decepcionada y luego se volteo.

-Bien, creo que a la primera que se lo diré será a Nami, ¿Me pregunto cual seria su reacción?- dijo en tono burlón empezando a caminar.

El peliverde por reflejo se puso de rodillas y la cogió de la mano.

-¡Estaban hablando de ti!- dijo mientras detenía a la mujer.

-¿Qué? Zoro por-

-Esos cuatro imbéciles, hablaban de que tan genial seria tenerte de novia, besarte y abrazarte y cosas cursis sobre ti, no podía permitir que siguieran hablando esas estupideces, así que les di una paliza.

Robin se sorprendió un poco por esto, descubrió porque Zoro estaba tan herido, ¿se peleo con cuatro tipos por ella? La ojiazul analizo lentamente las palabras de Zoro y rió un poco.

-Zoro- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Te das cuenta, de que esos chicos, en vez de insultarme, me halagaban- dijo en tono burlón, aunque un poco feliz al darse cuenta de que tan lejos llegaría su amigo por ella, incluso el enojarse al escuchar a otros chicos hablar lindamente de ella. Era como si fuera su… Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por las palabras gritadas por el peliverde.

-¡Como si me importara, no dejare que nadie te tenga, tu solo tienes que estar conmigo! ¿¡De acuerdo!?- dijo algo molesto.

Robin se quedo pasmada, en serio Zoro, ¿_su_ Zoro había dicho eso? No pudo evitar sonrojarse algo al escuchar estas palabras…

_-¿Espera acaso dije mi Zoro?_

Zoro al parecer luego de los segundos se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y pues obviamente se avergonzó y se sonrojo.

-Bueno, yo, eh…

-Zoro

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres toda una lindura!- diciendo esto, se abalanzo sobre el peliverde, y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, Zoro sorprendido no pudo apoyarse por mucho tiempo con sus rodillas y cayo al suelo.

Vaya situación en la que se encontrabas ¿o pose? Robin se encontraba casi encima de Zoro, solo sus torsos se encontraban en contacto, mientras que las piernas de Robin se encontraban al lado de las de Zoro y Robin tenia su cara hundida en el cuello del kenshi.

Zoro abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la _¿situación?_ en la que estaban.

-O-oye Robin, quítate de encima, si alguien nos encuentra aquí pensaría que somos…- dijo sonrojado sin terminar el final.

-¿Qué somos pareja?

-¡No seria bueno que encontraran a una pareja de adolescentes detrás de la escuela con uno encima del otro!- dijo Zoro totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Entonces somos pareja?- dijo Robin burlonamente.

-¡No, solo era una manera de decirlo!

-¿Entonces no quieres ser mi pareja?- Robin no tubo ni la menor idea de porque pregunto eso y se sonrojo un poco. Por otro lado el peliverde se quedo totalmente pasmado.

-Solo déjame quedarme así un rato mas- susurro hundiendo su cara más en el cuello de peliverde.

Para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro reacciono de otra manera de la que se esperaba.

-¡Que te quites!- dijo tratando de quitarse a su amiga de encima

-No, solo un rato más- dijo poniendo resistencia.

-¡Que no!- diciendo esto, se quito a Robin de encima, pero esta vez quedo el encima de ella. Sus caras se encontraban a pocos centímetros de tocarse, Zoro de apoyaba de sus codos y antebrazos, los cuales se encontraban a los lados de la cabeza de Robin, y con sus rodillas las cuales se encontraban a ambos lados de la cintura de Robin.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo viendo a los ojos de Robin por segundos que parecieron años luz y Robin a los de el, Zoro inconscientemente se fue acercando lentamente a Robin, sin quitar los ojos de los de ella que lo habían hipnotizado totalmente.

Robin miraba a Zoro a los ojos, y se perdió en ellos, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, noto como Zoro acercaba su cara a la de ella, ella reacciono con un sonrojo y un suspiro de sorpresa, y desvió la cabeza hacia un lado, aunque la verdad, es que tenia la intención de volver a voltear la cabeza hacia el peliverde.

_¿Que pensaba hacer el peliverde?_

Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robin desvio su cara de la de el, y de disparo se paro y se apoyo en sus rodillas, mientras que miraba a Robin la cual estaba ¿sonrojada?

_¿Qué?-_ ´pensó el. -_¿Robin esta roja? Ella de seguro no esta enferma, será que esta sonrojada ¿sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer? ¿Espera, que carajos iba a hacer?_

-Ah, Lo siento Robin, Y-yo..- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por las de la ojiazul.

-De eso no te tienes que preocupar Zoro- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Q-que?

-No te tienes que preocupar por que este con otro hombre- dijo sonriendo volviendo a mirar los ojos negros del peliverde.

-Espera, espera, de que hablas- dijo confundido.

-Hablo de que, no debes preocuparte, no quiero estar con otro hombre, ya que tú… eres el único hombre con el que quiero estar- dijo esto cambiando de su tono inocente a un burlón y por supuesto con esa sonrisa malévola que Zoro tan bien conocía.

-¡P-p-p-pero que carajos dices, maldita mujer!- diciendo esto Zoro corrió tan rápido que ni siquiera Robin noto cuando había empezado.

Robin rompió a carcajadas, y se agarraba el estomago por culpa de la risa, luego de eso, se limpio un par de lagrimas de los ojos, por la culpa de las carcajadas y llevo su mano al pecho.

_¿Por qué estas latiendo tan rápido?-_ se pregunto a si misma en su mente.

Y así fue como Nico Robin le hizo su primera confesión Roronoa Zoro.

_Tsk, aunque fue falsamente_

_Fufufu_

**Le agradezco a todos mis lectores y gracias por los reviews que me están dando, definitivamente me inspiran mas, ¡esperen el otro capitulo que saldrá pronto!**

_Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri_


	7. Visitas

Visitas

Zoro y Robin tenían la misma rutina de siempre durante el año escolar, ya llevaban 2 meses en la preparatoria, se encontraban en Mayo, Luffy cumplió 16 el 5 de Mayo el cual también es el día del niño, tuvo una gran fiesta en su casa. Luego de su momentito en la parte trasera de la escuela, olvidaron lo ocurrido, o más bien eso es lo que piensan los dos del otro.

_Tenían la misma relación de siempre._

-En Clase-

-Zoro- le susurro Robin al oído al peliverde el cual dormía.

Zoro no respondió, la verdad ni siquiera la persona que mejor lo conocía, Robin, sabía si dormía o no.

-Zoro- le susurro nuevamente al oído.

Zoro no respondió, Robin se molestó algo y volvió a acomodarse bien en su silla, luego de unos segundos, llamaron al profesor que les daba clases por el megáfono, este paro de explicar la clase y se retiró. Robin aprovecho esta oportunidad para acariciar el pelo del peliverde y luego hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?- dijo Zoro después de gruñir molesto.

-Nada, solo que hace unos momentos te llamaba y no me contestabas- dijo Robin con una sonrisa burlona mientras aun acariciaba con sus uñas el cuello del peliverde.

-Estaba dormido, bueno entonces, ¿Qué me querías decir?- le pregunto el peliverde mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no me visitas- le dijo Robin retirando su mano del cuello del peliverde.

-¿Y?- dijo bostezando.

-Que quiero que me visites.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si

-Dime una razón por la cual debería ir.

-Hare tu plato favorito.

Zoro trago saliva, la verdad es que la comida de Robin era buena, nada comparado con la de Sanji, pero de alguna manera, Zoro disfrutaba más de la de Robin que la de Sanji, por obvias razones

-¿Arroz blanco y carne de tiburón?- dijo Zoro, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no comía este platillo, y de la única persona que lo había probado era de su maestro Koshiro, lo había probado en algunos restaurantes y lo probo de Robin, la verdad no sabía cómo quedaría el de Sanji, pero él nunca en la vida cocinaría el plato favorito de el.

-Sí, y también tengo algo de sake de Kuzan en la casa- dijo sonriendo viendo como Zoro caía en sus manos ante sus palabras.

-¿Con sake?- dijo Zoro mientras se le volvía agua la boca, esa mujer lo sabía todo de él, su comida favorita, su hobby, su color favorito, todo en pocas palabras, y por supuesto él lo sabía todo de ella, la verdad esa sensación lo ponía algo nostálgico, le hacía recordar su pasado.

_Flashback_

_Zoro había nacido en el hospital del pueblo Drum, ahí sus padres lo dejaron a cuidado de las enfermeras, una y otra vez las enfermeras le dijeron que sus padres lo dejaron ahí porque eran muy pobres para mantenerlo, o eso le hicieron creer, luego a los 3 años fue a un orfanato llamado Biscuit, donde cuidaron de él, allí fue donde nació su amor por el kendo, cuando veía la tele, vio una de las competencias de kendo, y ahí nació su gran cariño por el este, luego a los 6 años, una chica llamada Monet los empezó a cuidar, tan solo tenía 14 años, una chica bastante atractiva con el pelo verde algo más claro que el de él, ojos amarillos y piel blanca pálida, esta les recomendó a los dueños del orfanato que hicieran de este una guardería, para que los niños se diviertan con otros, al final esto se cumplió, a los 8 años, Zoro escucho de uno de los padres que había un Dojo de Kendo cerca de por aquí, en la noche Zoro decidió que saldría del orfanato e iría hacia allá, por supuesto que ninguno de sus cuidadores se lo permitiría, así que escapo sin que nadie se diera cuenta en la noche, luego de vagar durante horas amaneció, estaba completamente perdido, le había preguntado a varias personas sobre donde quedaba el dojo, estas le respondieron, pero este seguía perdido a pesar de las direcciones, no es que tuviera mal sentido de la orientación, una cosa así no existe, es que no era bueno recordando caminos que no conocía, los únicos caminos que recordaba era el camino a su hogar, el camino a la escuela, el camino hacia el supermercado y por supuesto, el camino hacia la casa de Robin._

_Luego de vagar por ahí por horas, logro encontrar el dojo, y se adentró diciendo que quería retar al maestro para probar sus habilidades en el kendo, nunca había practicado kendo realmente, solo agarraba una rama y la movía de arriba hacia abajo en forma de práctica. El profesor le dijo que el no lo enfrentaría, que seria, la hija de el, luego de ser derrotado totalmente por la chica, llamada Kuina, paso unos 2 días en el dojo, ya que el maestro de este, le dijo que se podía quedar, ya que asumió que este no tenía hogar por su apariencia. Luego de 2 días, Monet logro encontrar a Zoro, y le dijo que debía volver, pero el maestro llamado Koshiro dijo que el cuidaría de Zoro, y al final Zoro dejo el orfanato y empezó a vivir en casa de Koshiro._

_Fin del Flashback_

Luego de recordar esto sonrió algo, ese orfanato era especial, de vez en cuando él lo visita, a veces junto a Robin, ya que esta les tiene un gran cariño a los niños, la verdad es que se le paso por la cabeza que debía visitar a Monet pronto.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto la ojiazul.

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunto de vuelta el peliverde.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto de vuelta la pelinegra.

-B-bueno, creo que iré- dijo el peliverde mientras volteaba la cabeza alejando sus ojos de los de su querida amiga.

Robin sonrió y saco de su bolsa un libro y empezó a leer, mientras que Zoro volvió a dormir.

Luego de terminar las clases, Zoro se retiró a su casa después de decirle a Robin que se cambiaría de ropa. Los dos caminaron juntos a las Villas Blue y luego se separaron. Zoro llego a su hogar dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

-Estoy de vuelta- dijo Zoro en un tono alto.

-¡Oh, aniki estas de vuelta!- gritaron dos voces al unísono.

-Sí, ¿es que no me escucharon?- dijo con un tono algo irritado.

-Ah, lo sentimos- dijeron los dos bajando la cabeza.

Hay delante de Zoro se encontraban dos chicos algo más bajos que el, uno está algo calvo, tenía una camisa de color negro con una capa verde y un sombrero rojo con pantalones cortos a cuadros amarillos sobre las piernas sin afeitar y zapatos oscuros y el otro tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba unos lente de sol con los cristales juntos, en forma de V, tenía el ceño fruncido, una camisa morada oscura adentro de una camisa manga larga color celeste con botones y una capucha, tenía unos pantalones largos blancos.

-Johnny, Yosaku ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- dijo una voz de un señor a espaldas de los 2 jóvenes. -Oh Zoro ¿ya has llegado?- ahí delante de Zoro había un señor, estaba más o menos entre los cuarenta y tantos, tenía la piel blanca, y el cabello negro recogido en una cola, unos lentes redondos, y tenía una larga túnica blanca y amarrada en la cintura con una faja roja y tenía unas sandalias.

-Sí, Koshiro-sensei, por cierto hoy solo haga cena para 3, hoy iré a cenar a casa de Robin- dijo Zoro tranquilamente.

-Oh, Robin-san, vaya hace tiempo que no la veo, ¿le mandarías mis saludos?- dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

-Por supuesto- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

-¡Oh, Robin-chan, Aniki llévanos contigo, queremos ver a Robin!- dijeron Johnny y Yosaku al unisono.

-Por supuesto que no, par de idiotas- dijo Zoro empezando a caminar hacia su cuarto, en el piso de arriba.

-Buff, aniki solo quiere a Robin-san para él- Dijo Johnny algo deprimido.

-Si es cierto, no vez lo cercanos que son, es obvio que están enamorados- dijo Yosaku algo deprimido.

-¿¡Que demonios han dicho idiotas!?- grito el peliverde molesto pero sonrojado.

Estos dos se asustaron luego de gritar _"!Nada!"_ y salieron corriendo, Koshiro miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa.

Zoro, luego de subir se cambió de ropa, se puso una camisa azul con decoraciones celestes abierta, y dentro una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones verde oscuros que tenían pinta de militar y por ultimo unas botas del mismo color que el pantalón. Luego se despidió de su sensei y se dirigió a casa de Robin. Luego de caminar un tiempo llego y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz dentro de la casa.

-¿Quién crees?- dijo Zoro.

Robin abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, llevaba una blusa morada sin mangas, y unos pantalones pegados de color celeste, con unas sandalias, tenía un delantal blanco y un cucharon el cual dulcemente se lo puso en la boca.

-Oh, bienvenido a casa querido ¿Quieres la cena, quieres tomar un baño o acaso me deseas a m-?

-Oh, creo que estaría bien que te callaras- dijo Zoro pasando de largo a Robin con actitud tranquila dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Robin se volteo con el ceño fruncido, y mordiéndose la mejilla interior como si estuviera molesta y dejo salir un ligero gruñido de molestia, bastante infantil.

Por otro lado Zoro estaba tranquilo, cualquiera se hubiera exaltado con las palabras de Robin, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a eso, Robin llevaba diciendo esta frase desde hace unos años, un pequeño consejo que le dijo su queridísima madre, que descanse en paz.

-Vaya, Zoro ¿como me hablas así?- dijo con un tono burlón volviendo a su actitud normal.

-No me interesa- dijo tirándose en el sillón.

-Bueno quédate ahí, estoy a punto de terminar- Zoro asintió y espero, luego de unos minutos, Robin llego con un plato de arroz blanco y carne de tiburón y una botella de sake.

-Bien, que tengas buen provecho- dijo poniendo el plato al frente de Zoro.

-Gracias, Itadakimasu- dijo Zoro tomando los palillos y juntando las manos, luego empezo a devorar. Mientras Robin miraba con una sonrisa como Zoro devoraba el plato. Luego de terminar de comer, rápidamente se tiro todo el sake de un trago.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Zoro juntando las manos.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo Robin aun mirando a Zoro

-Por supuesto, por algo me lo comí ¿no?- dijo Zoro con tono burlón.

-Bien.

-Y bueno…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Zoro.

-No se ver tele o tal vez después de todo me quieres a…-

-Bien, veamos tele- dijo nuevamente cortando las palabras de Robin.

Se pusieron a ver un programa de comedia, el cual no los hizo reír en lo más mínimo. Luego apagaron la tele.

-El señor Koshiro te envia saludos.

-Dile que se los devuelvo y que iré a visitarlo pronto.

-Bien

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Robin volteando a Zoro

-¿Qué?

-Tengo trabajo.

-¿Qué?- dijo con sorpresa el peliverde

-Si, en un museo llamado Enies Lobby

-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

-Pues no parece que te sorprenda- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

-No, enserio estoy sorprendido, tanto que si esto fuera un anime se me caería la mandíbula- dijo Zoro en tono burlón.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Robin en tono burlón.

-Gabeen- dijo Zoro en tono burlón. (Gabeen: sonido en el anime cuando a alguien se le cae la mandíbula)

Zoro y Robin rieron un poco, luego de un momento de silencio Robin lo rompió.

-Deberías visitar el museo, soy la que da las explicaciones sobre las reliquias.

-Lo pensare.

-¿Y, Cómo te va en los estudios?

Zoro se exalto algo y se giró hacia Robin.

-B-bien- dijo nervioso.

-Vaya así que te va mal, supongo que es momento de las lecciones de Robin-sensei- dijo poniéndose unas gafas de leer que vete a saber tú de donde salieron.

-¿Qué?

Luego de eso, Robin logro que Zoro aceptara estudiar con ella, luego cuando fueron a ver era ya medianoche.

-Supongo que me voy, ya es media noche- dijo Zoro levantándose bostezando.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Robin deteniéndolo

-¿Qué?- dijo Zoro con curiosidad.

-Es muy peligroso andar por ahí en media noche, quédate a dormir aquí- dijo Robin.

-¿Peligroso?- Zoro rió. -¿Enserio crees que me ira a pasar algo?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Vamos, solo quédate a dormir aquí, puedes dormir en la cama de Aokiji-san o si no tal vez conmi…-

-¿En la cama de Aokiji-san?- dijo cortando a Robin por tercera vez.

_Vaya campeon_…

-¿Eh…? S-si, el aun no va a volver, creo que era un caso complicado al que lo enviaron.

-Bueno, no estaría mal.

Robin rió y le dijo una pijama a Zoro, la cual tenía cubitos de hielo de decoración, Zoro se quedó algo esputrefacto y luego al final decidió ponérsela, luego de un par de burlas de Robin se durmió profundamente en la cama de Aokiji-san la cual tenía sabanas de cubitos de hielo también.

-Día siguiente-

Zoro se despertó y sintió un brazo rodearlo y un cuerpo detrás de él.

-¿Qué, Robin que caraj-?- Zoro se giro para encontrarse con Ro…

-¿¡Aokiji-san!?- dijo cayéndose de la cama sorprendido.

-Oh ¿Eh? Ah, Zoro-kun buenos días- dijo bostezando un hombre alto de piel bronceada y cabello rizado hasta los hombros y tenía una pijama de mini-icebergs.

-¿Qué carajos cree que hace?- dijo Zoro molesto

-¿Qué hice?- dijo el hombre curioso.

-¡Pues abrazarme mientras dormía!

-¿Hice eso? Perdóname, es que luego de estar tanto tiempo solo, creo que bueno, ya sabes, eso.

-¿Eso qué?

-Ah, lo olvide, ¿bueno no vuelves a dormir?- dijo dándole unas palmaditas a la cama, como diciéndole a Zoro que volviera con él.

-¡No!- dijo Zoro molesto. -Bueno creo que me voy, si Robin se despierta antes de que se vaya dígale que me fui temprano… por cierto me llevo una botella de sake.

-Ah, si… adiós- dijo volviéndose a dormir.

Zoro se vistió con sus ropas, tomo la botella de sake y se fue.

.

Y así fue como Roronoa Zoro durmió en la casa de Nico Robin.

.

_Junto a Aokiji-san Fufufu_

_Tch_…_ callate_


	8. Museo

Museo

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Zoro visito a Robin después de tanto tiempo, la verdad es que Zoro pensó mucho en lo que le dijo Robin, ir a visitarla a su lugar de trabajo. Escucho algo sobre el museo donde trabajaba Robin, se llamaba Enies Lobby, un museo bastante famoso ya que tiene todo tipo de réplicas antiguas sobre el Gobierno Mundial.

Zoro decidió que sería una buena idea visitar a Robin hoy, en la escuela Robin le contó que sus días de trabajo eran los lunes, miércoles y viernes y hoy era lunes, así que se vistió con su conjunto favorito, un suéter blanco con tres botones bajando por el cuello, unos pantalones que tenían pinta de militar color verde oscuro y unas botas del mismo color que los pantalones, se despidió del señor Koshiro, de Johnny y Yosaku y se fue.

Como antes les había contado, Zoro no era bueno con los caminos, pero en el colegio Robin le dio un papel a Zoro con la dirección desde su casa hasta el museo, y para molestia de este tenía líneas dibujadas, decían en las curvas izquierda y derecha y un _"Si no vistes un letrero que dice STOP antes de doblar aquí significa que te volviste a perder Zoro._" aunque la verdad no logro perderse, ya que estaba bastante concentrado.

Zoro llego al museo luego de pagar la entrada y se dirigió adentro, estuvo caminando por unos 2 minutos, viendo retratos sobre gobernadores antiguos o papeles sobre el tratado de yo no sé quién y bueno, cosas antiguas que al no le interesaban, el tan solo venía a ver a Robin.

Seguía caminando por los pasillos hasta que escucho el sonido de una bofetada bastante fuerte, le dio curiosidad y se asomó por el pasillo y vio a un tipo bajo de unos 1.68, tenía la piel pálida y el pelo largo hasta los hombros, de un color lila suave, era flacucho, y su cara, no creo que haya tenido una relación amorosa nunca, y su nariz era de color marrón y grande, tenía una ropa pintoresca un chaleco abrochado con una camisa recogida hasta los codos de color blanca y unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos de punta del mismo color.

Por un momento Zoro no le tomo mucha importancia pero al frente de este hombre estaba Robin, con la cara mirando hacia la izquierda y con la mejilla rojiza, vestía un chaleco corto hasta las caderas morado manga larga, con un suéter adentro blanco con ligeras decoraciones de color verde aguamarina en el escote, unos pantalones largos de color morado y unos tacones negros.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Robin tenía la cabeza mirando hacia la izquierda y el tipo con la mano extendida, como si la hubiera abofeteado. ¿No la había abofeteado, o si? No podía, ¿acaso él sabía quién era el mejor amigo de esa chica? Era Roronoa "el puto amo" Zoro un tipo rudo que le podía partir el cuerpo en dos con los pulgares. Zoro sintió que la rabia lo consumía, estaba a punto de saltar y empezar a partirle los dedos de la mano con la que se atrevió a abofetear a Robin uno por uno, pero si lo hacía Robin iba a perder su trabajo ¿qué debería hacer? Luego escucho la voz proveniente de ese tipo... era horrorosa.

-Escúchame, si me vuelves a interrumpir en mi exposición de nuevo ¡Lo lamentaras! No porque me quede en blanco por unos segundos significa que se me olvido lo que tenía que decir ¡Y mucho menos significa que digas lo que estaba a punto de decir!- grito furioso el tipo con rabia en la voz.

-Sí... lo siento mucho señor Spandam, lo siento no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Robin con pena en la voz mientras inclinaba el cuerpo ante el en forma de disculpa.

-Más te vale, porque si no la próxima vez lo lamentaras- amenazo el tipo llamado Spandam.

-Si, como dije no volverá a ocurrir, solo pensé que se le había olvidado y trate de ayudar- dijo Robin levantando la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no se me olvido idiota, ¿Por qué pensaste eso eh?

-Pues porque sucedía muy seguido incluso en otras exposiciones y…- le hizo recordar Robin con voz tranquila.

-¡Maldita, te estas burlando de mí!- grito y el tipo nuevamente alzando la mano listo para abofetear de nuevo a Robin hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y no pudo evitar un gruñido de dolor, se giró y vio a un tipo alto, con el cabello verde, brazos musculosos y cara de chico malo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, pegándole a una chica así?- dijo el chico peliverde con voz fría, luego alzo la mirada levemente para ver a una Robin sorprendida.

-¡Maldito suéltame! ¿Qué crees que haces?- grito con voz asustadiza.

Zoro lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo como pluma mientras que Spandam pataleaba.

-¡Oye Nico Robin ayúdame ¿quieres?- grito desesperado volteando como pudo la cabeza hacia la chica.

-Oh... Eh, ¡Sí!- diciendo agarro del brazo a Zoro, este inmediatamente lo soltó y ella dio un pequeño saltito y le susurró al oído un _"Gracias"_

-!Oye maldito, si me disculpas, estaré visitando este museo muy seguido, si te encuentro haciendo otra travesura le diré a todo el mundo lo que ahces y mas eso te partiré algunos huesos, no le atrevas a decir a ninguno de esos patéticos seguridades tuyos que no me dejen entrar que igual los parto!.

-Joven, debe abandonar el edificio- le dijo Robin, actuando.

-Tch- haciendo este sonido pego media vuelta y se retiró, luego espero en las escaleras a las afueras del museo un par de horas.

-1 horas después-

Luego de esperar ese tiempo, vio como Robin salía del museo y se sentó junto a él en las escaleras.

-La próxima vez que encuentre a ese tipo tocándote un pelo, no me aguantare y terminare en la cárcel- dijo molesto, mientras que Robin solo rió ante esto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto con molestia luego de gruñir.

-No es nada, solo que te agradezco lo que hiciste, actuaste como un extraño para que no perdiera mi trabajo y además note cuando te asomaste por la esquina, sabias que el me había abofeteado pero te aguantaste... gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tch, no lo puedo creer de ti, dejas que tu jefe te abofetee tan solo por qué quieres mantener tu trabajo, eres algo patética- dijo con molestia, mientras Robin aun sonreía.

-La verdad, es la primera vez que pasa y si... es verdad, no quiero perder mi trabajo, ya sabes cómo amo esto de los museos, y cosas antiguas- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que debo visitarte todos tus días de trabajo para evitar que vuelva a pasar- dijo con voz tranquila mientras Robin se sorprendía un poco.

-¿Enserio lo harás?- dijo con un tono burlon.

-Sí, no puedo dejar que te hagan algo de nuevo, y si pasa, perdóname pero terminare rompiendo la cara a ese tipo, Sponda o lo que sea.

-Bien, espero con ansias tu próxima visita- dijo Robin poniéndose de pie. -Bueno como agradecimiento por ayudarme ¿Te compro una botella de sake?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y tomaras conmigo?- dijo Zoro con sorpresa y luego le sugirio...

-Por supuesto que no... ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? ¿Sera que quieres que me emborrache para que luego me hagas cosas pervertidas?- dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- grito el peliverde con las mejillas de color rojo.

Robin rió y empezó a bajar por las escaleras seguido por Zoro.

-Solo quería hacer un vídeo de ti borracha y enseñárselo a todos...

-Eres un demonio...

-Lo se...

.

Y así es como Roronoa Zoro empezó a visitar a Nico Robin en su trabajo

sin falta, **casi** sin falta.

.

_Tch, Maldito Sponda_

_Es Spandam fufufu_

_¡Lo que sea!_

_._

**_ME GUSTAN LA TORTUGAS_**

**_._**

**_DE PARTE DE:_**

**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOnigiri**


	9. Mi Querida Amiga Cap 1

Mi querida amiga/Parte 1

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que Zoro empezó a visitar todos los días a Robin, por supuesto la que se llevó la sorpresa fue Robin. ¿Enserio Zoro le había empezado a visitar todos los días solo porque no querían que le hicieran daño? Por supuesto, era obvio ¿quién no lo haría? Zoro solo se la pasaba todo el tiempo echándole ojo a Spandam y mirándolo con una cara de demonio que lo tuvo todos esos días cagado del miedo, este no se atrevió en ningún momento a tocarle un pelo a Robin, mientras que Robin le decía una y otra vez que no se metiera en problemas con él, pero el no buscaba eso, bueno no del todo, solo no quería que le pasara algo y que ella lo permitiera tan solo por su trabajo.

A pesar de todo el lunes Zoro no fue a visitar a Robin después de la escuela, se dijo que se iría a cambiar y que luego iría con Robin, pero se acostó en la cama por un momento y termino dormido, para preocupación de Zoro el resto de la semana Robin no asistió a clase, la llamo al teléfono de la casa y al celular, pero no contesto, luego el viernes antes de irse la llamo, ella contesto diciendo que tenía gripe y que no se preocupara. ¿Qué le había pasado? Luego de la escuela Zoro fue a su casa y se cambió se puso una chaqueta amarilla de cuero y sus típicos pantalones verdes con botas.

Zoro se encontraba buscando una botella de sake en el supermercado hasta que se encontró con alguien conocido.

-¿Aokiji-san?- dijo el peliverde.

-¿Oh? Zoro-kun ¿Qué hay?- dijo el alto hombre, vestía una camisa blanca fina y de cuello triangular y de manga larga, lleva unas gafas de sol y en su pelo tenía una especie de bandana, también lleva sobre sus hombros una chaqueta color verde larga hasta las rodillas.

-¿Está buscando sake?- pregunto Zoro.

-Sí, y por favor llámame Kuzan, Aokiji solo lo uso cuando estoy ya sabes, en eso, eso que te digo- dijo Kuzan.

-¿Eso qué?

-Ah, lo olvide- dijo haciendo que Zoro arqueara una ceja y abriera la boca levemente en cara de confusión. -¿Eh? Ah, por cierto ¿sabe algo sobre Robin?- ´pregunto el peliverde algo preocupado.

-¿Robin, algo le sucede?

-Bueno es que no ha venido a clases desde el lunes.

-¿Desde el lunes?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si... y conociendo que tanto le gusta la escuela a Robin... se me hace raro...

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, todas las veces que eh tratado de verla no me ha dejado y antes esperaba a que llegara hasta algo tarde para servir la comida, pero ahora solo me la deja en la mesa cubierta con plástico lista y ya.

-¿Enserio? Qué raro ¿No cree?- dijo el peliverde mientras pensaba en que le hubiera podido pasar a la chica.

-La verdad no sé, creo que tu deberías ir a hablar con ella para ver que le sucede, sabes si le paso algo en la escuela o **el trabajo.**

Esa palabra **"trabajo" **resonó una y otra vez en los oídos del peliverde, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Era obvio! ¿Tan imbécil era? Un mísero día que faltaba y dejaba de vigilar a ese tal Sponda y durante el resto de la semana Robin no asistió ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

-Aokiji-san, me tengo que ir a ver a Robin, lo dejo- aviso el peliverde corriendo hacia la caja.

-¿De acuerdo? Por cierto, es Kuzan hombre...

Zoro pago todo y fue corriendo como nunca antes a su casa, abrió la puerta y dejo todo en la entrada luego grito diciéndole a su sensei que volvería después y corrió mucho más rápido a la casa de Robin, cuando llego toco la puerta muy fuerte dos veces.

-¡Robin abre!- grito el peliverde. -¡Robin!

-¿S-si?- dijo una voz dentro de la casa.

-¡Robin abre la puerta!

-Z-Zoro, eh, lo siento, no puedo, tengo emm… varicela y tengo miedo de poder pegártela- grito Robin desde el otro lado, se notaba mucho el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¡Oh por favor, me dijiste en la mañana por el teléfono que tenías gripe!- grito molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

**-**Eh.. Oh... ¡Tengo las dos!- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Solo muévete y ábrela antes de que la tumbe a golpes!- dijo dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, aunque no lo suficiente para dañarla.

-!Pero si la tumbas Kuzan se enojaria!- le aviso la pelinegra.

-!Abre la jodida puerta!- ese tono... Robin tenia totalmente claro que Zoro estaba enojado... muy enojado.

Zoro suspiro molesto y se hizo un silencio de unos 10 segundos. -Ya voy- aviso la morena con nerviosismo y voz muy debil.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Robin?

Luego de unos dos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos noto como lentamente empezó a abrirse la puerta dejando ver a Robin con un vestido hasta casi a las rodillas de color morado.

-R-Robin ¿qué te ha pasado que no has venido? Y no me vengas a decir que tienes gripe o varicela, ya que después de todo ese griterío debiste toser o algo y no tienes ni una solo roncha o mancha en la piel.

-N-No es nada, solo que, m-me desperté tarde todos los días- dijo desviando la mirada del peliverde, se hizo un silencio y decidió volver a mirar hacia donde estaba. -¿Zoro?

-Eso que tienes allí es maquillaje...- dijo señalando al ojo de la pelinegra.

-¿Q-que de que hablas? yo no uso maquillaje Zoro...- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa... fallo, Zoro la miraba muy seriamente.

-En... enserio no es nada...- dijo débilmente la ojiazul.

-Tch- soltando este sonido de molestia Zoro se acercó a Robin y paso su pulgar derecho por la punta de su lengua, tomo de las mejillas a Robin y le paso su pulgar por debajo de su ojo dejando ver…

-Es un moretón- dijo Zoro con voz sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos, aunque ya se lo esperaba le dolió mucho ver a Robin con un ojo morado.

-M-me estrelle contra un poste cuando venía de dar clases el lunes.

-¿¡Por eso no asististe!?- dijo Zoro molesto.

Robin se sorprendió, Zoro jamás... jamas en la vida le había gritado así, jamás... definitivamente estaba molesto, notaba como sus ojos se llenaba totalmente por la rabia y se quedó en silencio.

-¿¡No asististe porque ese maldito del museo te golpeo verdad!?- dijo el peliverde con furia.

-No es eso solo que…- Robin no sabía que palabras usar, luego sintió muchos más nervios cuando sintió la mano del peliverde levantarle el cabello cerca de su oreja izquierda levemente.

-Otro más...- dijo Zoro con la voz seca.

-Zoro yo…

-¿¡Porque no me dijiste!?- dijo agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente. Robin solto un gemido de dolor cuando Zoro la sacudió y poso su mano en su abdomen.

Zoro noto esto y su furia incremento.

Sorprendido y en total furia gruño molesto. -Quitate el vestido- dijo Zoro con la voz furiosa y tranquila.

-Zoro ¿Qué dices? Quedare en ropa interi...-

-¡Que te lo quites!- dijo apuntando con su índice el suelo.

Zoro noto como Robin empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa mientras se quitaba lentamente el vestido, vaya... sí que tenía un gran cuerpo para ser una chica de 16 años solamente, pero en ningún nano-segundo a Zoro se le paso este pensamiento por la cabeza. Noto como Robin empezó a sollozar.

_Eso... lo que vio... y los sollozos de la chica... lo partieron..._

Zoro abrió los ojos como platos, aunque algo aliviado de que ese imbécil no se haya pasado por mucho, pero eso no le quitaba la inmensa rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, apretaba sus puños tan fuerte y sus dientes que no seria sorpresa si una o dos venas se le reventaran de la rabia. Robin tenía varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, uno en el hombro y algunos por las costillas.

-Z-Zoro yo…- sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió que el peliverde la abrazo suavemente pero con prisa y noto que Zoro también estaba ¿sollozando?

-Robin, y-yo, yo... lo siento...- dijo el peliverde rompiendo a llorar levemente.

-Zoro…- Dijo la pelinegra sintiendo como en su hombro empezaban a caer lágrimas.

-Un... un maldito día que no pude ir a vigilar a ese imbécil y te hace esto...- Robin estaba totalmente congelada. -¿¡Qué clase de amigo soy!?- grito con dolor el peliverde llorando.

-Zoro... no es tu culpa- dijo en sollozos, estaba a punto de romper a llorar, no por el dolor ni el que Spandam le haya hecho eso, sino porque Zoro estaba llorando, eso le rompía el corazón en trillones de pedazos ¡Trillones! ahora si... podía aguantar que Spandam le haya hecho todo esto... aunque de todos modos no pensaba volver ahi pero... por culpa de el y no solo de el, si no tambien de ella Zoro estaba llorando... si Zoro, el rudo, duro y frió Roronoa Zoro. Solo lo había visto llorar dos veces, un par de sollozos en el funeral de su amiga Kuina, y otro par de sollozos cuanto se enteró que su madre Olvia murió, pero nunca lo había visto llorar así y era algo obvio que nunca jamás lo quería ver llorar así jamás. Pero Robin sabia mejor que nadie que Zoro tenia un corazón muy cálido y amable.

-¿¡Cómo no lo iba a hacer, yo me prometí que siempre de protegería, pero no pude, y mira lo que te han hecho!?- lloro el peliverde mientras que Robin aún no se podía creer que Zoro se encontrara en este estado. Y sin poder evitarlo...

Robin rompió a llorar bajamente y le toco la cabeza a Zoro, tratando de tranquilizarlo, luego empezó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, igual con su cabeza, se alivió un poco cuando el llanto de Zoro se detuvo.

-Zoro...- susurro mientras tenía el mentón arrecostado en el hombro del peliverde y aún seguía sollozando.

Zoro se separó levemente de Robin y la miro directo a los ojos, con sus ojos aun algo húmedos por las lágrimas, le empezó a secar las lagrimas a Robin dulcemente con sus pulgares, se acercó levemente a la cara de Robin y se detuvo cuando sus frentes se tocaron.

-No llores, por favor...- le dijo el peliverde a su amiga con un tono de voz suave, tan suave que el corazón de Robin a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar dar un salto.

-Y tú tampoco lo hagas- dijo y al igual que el peliverde, empezar secarle las lágrimas a este.

Se empezaron a acercar levemente sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, estaban a milímetros de distancia, a punto de rozarse, pero Zoro hablo.

-Le partiré la cara en dos a ese idiota- dijo separándose de Robin.

-!Zoro espe...!- trato de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, el peliverde ya había empezado a correr y noto como había empezado a llover también.

-!Zoro!- sintió un dolor en sus costillas por moverse tan bruscamente y no pudo hacer.

_-Lo matare- _se dijo el peliverde en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez...

.

Y así es como Roronoa Zoro se dirigio a Enies Lobby por venganza...

Por Nico Robin...

.

_Aokiji es algo inútil aveces..._

_No seas tan malo... por cierto es Kuzan_

_Ah... por el amor de Dios..._

_._

**¡Miles y Miles de perdones a todos mis lectores, pero créanme incluso a mí me dolió hacer a Zoro llorar + Hacer a Robin llorar + Herir a Robin de esa manera, pero espero que el próximo capítulo les ayude a sentirse mejor, ya que deberían saber lo que le espera a Spandam!**

**Pensé que el "se dirigió a Enies Lobby" seria cool asi que lo puse.**

**Como siempre, de parte de:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


	10. Mi Querida amiga cap 2

Mi Querida Amiga/Parte 2

En las calles lluviosas de la ciudad Grand Line, solo se escuchaban las gotas cayendo fuertemente en el suelo y los truenos de la gran tormenta, las calles estaban vacías eran ya a las 7:30 de la noche, ni siquiera con diez abrigos puestos y un paraguas extra grande nadie se atrevería a salir con semejante lluvia, pero se escuchaban pisadas, una tras otra sin parar, pisando la calle mojada, se podía escuchar como el agua salpicaba con cada una, en la acera, un chico de pelo verde se encontraba corriendo por las calles con una mirada de total furia, afortunadamente las calles estaban vacías, porque cualquiera que lo vea hubiera muerto de un infarto del susto, ese chico era la mismísima rabia en forma humana, tenía los ojos nublados y rojos, tal vez estaba llorando, se le marcaban algunas venas en la frente, el cuello y las manos ¿ya saben quién es? Roronoa Zoro el cual vestía con una chaqueta amarilla de manga corta, tenía unos pantalones de pinta militar de color verde oscuro y unas botas del mismo color.

-_Lo matare-_ se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Ya tenía unos quince minutos corriendo hacia el museo, sin parar, ni siquiera respiraba con dificultad, solo mantenía la boca cerrada con su furiosa mirada hacia adelante.

¿Era obvio porque lanzaba vapor por la nariz como un toro no?

Ese tipo llamado Sponda o lo que sea le había dado una paliza a la persona más importante para él, ¡si! la más importante, aunque este nunca lo había mencionado. Estaba su mejor amigo Luffy, La bruja usurera que la consideraba como una molesta hermana menor Nami, el chico miedoso al que siempre le salvaba el pellejo de bravucones Usopp, el cocinero pervertido Sanji, el que era como su hermano pequeño e incluso aveces parecia su hijo, Chopper, el que siempre lo ayudaba en malas situaciones y reparaba lo que él le pidiera Franky y su buen amigo Brook el cual era el que lo trataba con más respeto. Por supuesto había más gente como el hombre que consideraba como un padre Koshiro y los que él consideraba como sus hermanos Johnny y Yosaku y por supuesto, como olvidar a Kuina, su gran amiga y rival, la que fue como una hermana para él.

A pesar de tener a tantas personas maravillosas en su vida. _Si incluso el ero-cook. _Zoro jamás amo a alguien, el consideraba que el amor era solo para gente tonta. _Como el ero-cook._ ¿Pero porque tenía tanta rabia? Es verdad había golpeado a su amiga que había estado siempre hay por él, pero esto que sentía, era como si hubieran golpeado su corazón directamente, él quería ver la cara de Sponda retorciéndose de dolor mientras le rompía cada hueso del cuerpo, quería tener su sangre en sus puños y quería tumbarle cada uno de sus dientes y hacer que se los trague. ¿Por qué?

Zoro volvió algo a la realidad cuando vio el museo a pocos metros de él, no iba a entrar por la puerta de al frente, se fue por el lado derecho del museo y vio dos ventanas de las cuales se reflejaba luz, y ahí escucho su irritante risa. Y ahí sin dudarlo dos veces tomo impulso e hizo un salto casi inhumano del suelo hacia la ventana.

Zoro entro por la ventana rompiendo el cristal, puso sus brazos al frente de su cara para poder cubrírsela y junto algo las piernas hacia su estómago. Zoro alzo la cabeza y lo vio a él, a ese tipo, por fin había llegado el momento de oírlo gritar de dolor.

Spandam miraba sorprendido y por supuesto aterrorizado, él no era tonto sabía que él y Robin eran conocidos, pero no se atrevió a despedirla porque tenía que admitir que era buena en lo que hacía y por supuesto para que no le rompieran la nariz.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aq-!?- Spandam no puedo terminar ¿Por qué? Porque Zoro le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. _¿Cómo un puño podía doler tanto?_ Pensó él peliblanco.

-¡Oye niño! ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo una voz al frente de Zoro, este alzo la mirada y se encontró al frente de el a un hombre robusto con bigote, tenía pinta de capo de mafia o patrón, ¿pero que le interesaba?

Zoro corrió hacia el hombre robusto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula y luego en el estómago, el hombre cayo inconsciente después de escupir bastante saliva, gracias al puño de Zoro.

Zoro se giró hacia Spandam que seguía agarrándose la mejilla y se trataba de apoyar de su escritorio, Zoro camino hacia el a zancadas, lo agarro de pelo y lo estrello fuertemente contra el suelo. Zoro con su mano izquierda tomo el brazo de izquierdo de Spandam, puso su rodilla izquierda encima de su pecho y uso su pie derecho para pisar el brazo derecho de Spandam y evitar que se moviera, con su única mano libre, la derecha, empezó a golpear una y otra vez la cara del jodido cabrón ese con furia mientras que este al parecer ya había empezado a llorar y ya empezaba a escupir sangre. Zoro seguía golpeando a Spandam y este ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero Zoro no se lo iba a permitir. ¿Hizo que Robin no fuera a la escuela por una semana y le lleno el cuerpo de moretones?

El se lo devolvería diez veces y si matandolo era una manera de hacerlo... no había problema...

Zoro giro su cabeza y vio una botella de whisky en el escritorio de Spandam, la tomo en mano y le dio un ligero trago y la vacío toda en la cara de Spandam, el cual había despertado un poco. Luego de eso Zoro agarro la boca de la botella fuertemente y golpeo con el trasero de la botella el estómago de Spandam, este grito de dolor. Zoro agarro de la camisa a Spandam y lo puso de pie, luego lo lanzo de cara contra la pared, Zoro rápidamente se puso detrás de él y empezó a golpear las costillas y la espalda de este.

Zoro gruñía y Spandam más o menos balbuceaba algo que no se entendía gracias a que su voz sonaba cortada por el llanto, la sangre en su boca, su dolor de mandíbula y mejillas y por supuesto, por los fuertes golpes del peliverde que parecían martillazos. _"Detente"_ era más o menos lo que se entendía de la boca de Spandam. Zoro termino de golpear la espalda y costillas de Spandam con un fuerte golpe en la espalda, Spandam chillo, definitivamente a cualquiera le hubiera dado lastima el oír a Spandam lloriquear como un pobre niño, pero para su desgracia, el que le estaba volviendo la cara una papa deforme era Roronoa Zoro, a él no le importaba eso, creo que incluso lo disfrutaba.

Zoro vio un estante de libros cerca de donde estaban, Zoro tomo de la camisa y el cabello a Spandam, pero antes de que llegara, vio la ventana que había visto al lado de la cual por donde había entrado, Zoro no se lo pensó dos veces, tomo de la mejilla fuertemente a Spandam, mientras que con la otra agarraba su cabello y estrello la cara de este en la ventana, si nunca había tenido una relación amorosa, tal vez ahora ni le permitirían andar en la calle sin una bolsa tapándole la cara, los pequeños vidrios se le incrustaron en la cara y se retorció nuevamente de dolor.

Zoro nuevamente agarro de la camisa a Spandam y lo tiro hacia la repisa, esta se tambaleo fuertemente y algunos libros cayeron encima de él. Spandam se alivió un poco al ver que la repisa dejo de tambalearse y que no le caería encima, pero ese alivio desapareció cuando vio a cierto demonio de pelo verde a un lado de la repisa, poniendo sus manos en ella y listo para tirarla sobre él. Spandam trato de correr, pero resbalo y se terminó arrastrando, la repisa no le aplasto las costillas pero si atrapo su pie, el dolor fue bastante grande, nuevamente chillo de dolor cuando sintió el gran dolor en su pie.

-Detente, por- por favor- logro decir Spandam, con la poca voz que le quedaba, entre sollozos, sangre en la boca y lágrimas.

Spandam sintió un alivio cuando vio como el peliverde levanto la repisa dejando que pueda sacar su pie de debajo de ella, Zoro lo tomo por debajo de las axilas y lo alzo como si fuera un bebe poniéndolo de pie, luego puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo trato de mantenerlo de pie, Spandam logro ponerse de pie por si solo ¿esa bestia había parado? No.

Spandam se sintió como un idiota, el peliverde tan solo lo ponía de pie para darle otro golpe, pero no fue uno normal, sonó estruendoso y sintió como su mandíbula se salía de su lugar.

¡Bam! Justo así sonó el gran golpe del peliverde. Spandam estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, pero Zoro lo detuvo, le agarro la pierna izquierda y la camisa, y lo alzo por arriba de él. Zoro camino un par de pasos y se detuvo al frente del escritorio de Spandam con este levantado, el peliverde soltó un gruñido y estrello fuertemente al hombre contra el escritorio, partiéndolo en dos.

Spandam estaba tumbado, en medio del escritorio partido en dos, con la boca abierta y la cara ensangrentada, algunos pensarían que estaba muerto, pero se podía notar que su pecho subía de arriba hacia abajo lentamente.

El peliverde no sabía qué hacer, ¿continuaba o se iba? Abandono sus pensamientos cuando sintió la gran puerta que era la salida de al parecer la oficina de Spandam abrirse.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?- grito un tipo entrando en la oficina. Tenía una gran nariz cuadrada y larga, ojos redondos y negros y su cabello era de color anaranjado.

Zoro sabía quién era, Kaku, el oficial del museo, siempre le echaba el ojo y Robin le decía una y otra vez que no se metiera con él porque era alguien peligroso para ser un policía de museo... pero él también lo era.

Zoro no dijo nada y se empezó a acercarse a Kaku a zancadas, trato de golpearlo en la cara pero este lo esquivo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Zoro escupió saliva y reacciono, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kaku.

Zoro y Kaku empezaron a intercambiar puños y patadas, Kaku peleaba con algún tipo de arte marcial, mientras que Zoro no parecía que pelear con ningún estilo pero aun así le estaba haciendo pelea a un policía entrenado.

Zoro no estaba esquivando ni bloqueando pero Kaku si, para sorprenderlo Kaku lanzo un puño a la cara del peliverde este lo detuvo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de otro en la costilla con su otro brazo. Kaku aun sorprendido, no podía creer que un adolescente estaba a punto de noquearlo, pero aun así, tomo su paralizador eléctrico de su bolsillo y electrocuto al peliverde, este grito, mientras Kaku sorprendido vio como el peliverde logro mover su brazo y tomo su muñeca quitando el paralizador de su estómago, seguido le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula seguido de uno en la costilla, otro en el estómago y para terminar, Zoro agarro la muñeca de Kaku, el cual se tambaleaba hacia atrás, lo jalo fuertemente y con el codo de su otro brazo le dio un enorme codazo en la mandíbula, noqueándolo. Zoro estaba listo para abandonar el edificio, la verdad la tuvo más difícil de lo que pensaba, sus puños se le estaban poniendo morados por la cantidad de golpes que repartió y había recibido duros golpes del policía y sin olvidar que había sido electrocutado. Zoro suspiro y empezó a caminar fuera de la oficina pero…

-No escaparas- dijo una voz atrás de él.

Zoro se giró y vio al tipo robusto atrás, tenía un teléfono en la mano y se encontraba arrecostado contra la pared.

-Mientras golpeabas a Spandam y a su guardaespaldas, llame a la policía, ya deberían estar aquí.

Zoro se puso algo nervioso, pero por afuera mostró tranquilidad, se acercó hacia el tipo robusto listo para golpearlo, pero oyó una voz atrás de él.

-¡Detente justo ahi muchacho!- dijo una voz atrás del peliverde.

Zoro volteo y vio a dos hombres vestidos de policía que se encontraban apuntándolo con un arma. Zoro maldijo y alzo las manos rindiéndose.

-Bien, esposalo- dijo una de los policías.

¡BAM! Escucho el peliverde atrás y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió algo golpearlo la espalda cerca de la cintura, a pesar de que al instante cayo inconsciente, el dolor fue inmenso. Le habían disparado.

-Maldito... Sponda...- logro decir el peliverde antes de caer al suelo.

Mientras que el policia que había sacado las esposas para esposar a Zoro miraba sorprendido la escena alzo la vista y vio a Spandam con un arma en las manos, arrodillado atrás de un escritorio partido en dos.

¡BLAM! Nuevamente se escuchó otro disparo, lo único que escucho el policía que iba a esposar a Zoro era el grito de Spandam y el disparo que había sonado atrás de él, vio como salió sangre volando de la mano del hombre de cabello blanco, se giró y vio a su compañero con el arma apuntando hacia donde estaba Spandam.

Nuevamente se giró hacia a Zoro, pero escucho otro fuerte sonido, no era un disparo, era la ¿voz de una chica?

-¡Zoro!- los dos policías se giraron y vieron a una chica correr hacia el peliverde inconsciente, miraron sorprendidos la escena hasta que el policía de las esposas reacciono y se acercó corriendo hacia la chica que se encontraba sosteniendo al peliverde inconsciente entre brazos repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez llorando y sollozando.

-Hace unos momentos en otro lado-

Robin como podía se encontraba caminado hacia el museo, no podía creer que Zoro se haya puesto tan molesto así, o más bien que hubiera llorado por ella, preocupada de que le pudiera pasar algo a Zoro, caminaba como podía hacia el museo.

Robin por fin llego al museo, miro hacia un lado y vio las dos ventanas de la oficina de Spandam rotas.

-Zoro...- se susurró a sí misma.

Luego vio un carro de policía estacionado en la entrada. Robin entro al museo y acelero el paso, logro llegar a la oficina de Spandam y escucho un disparo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escucho otro disparo y cuando se entró a la oficina y vio a dos policías al frente de ella, un hombre robusto a un lado de la pared, a Spandam retorciéndose de dolor en el fondo y a el… no puede ser...

-¡Zoro!- los dos policías se giraron y vieron a una chica correr hacia el peliverde inconsciente, miraron sorprendidos la escena hasta que el policía de las esposas reacciono y se acercó corriendo hacia la chica que se encontraba sosteniendo al peliverde inconsciente entre brazos repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez llorando y sollozando.

-Oye tú- dijo el policia. -¡Oye!

Robin reacciono y se giró hacia el policía aun llorando.

-¿Sabes algo sobre lo que paso aquí? ¿Conoces a este chico?

Robin asintió.

-E-él es m-mi amigo Zoro- dijo aun sollozando.

-Bien, al parecer la bala no ha dado en ningún lugar vital, pero necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia, su vida aun corre peligro- dijo el policía tocando el hombro de la chica.

-¿S-su vida?- susurro Robin entre lágrimas totalmente aterrorizada.

-Ya me encargue de la ambulancia- aviso el otro policía.

-Bien necesito que me expliques que sucedió aquí ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

-R-Robin- informo la ojiazul mirando a un Zoro inconsciente mientras trataba de parar la sangre que corría de su herida.

-Bien señorita Robin, no se preocupe- dijo el policía poniéndose de pie.

Luego de que la ambulancia llegara, se llevara a Zoro, Spandam fue atendido por otros paramédicos en la estación de policía junto al hombre robusto y a Kaku. Robin fue llevada al hospital por los policías y ahí se mantuvo en la sala de espera, explicándole a los policías lo sucedido, el por qué Zoro había atacado tan violentamente a Spandam.

-Bien, ese tipo pagara por lo que hizo, en cuanto a tu amigo…- dijo uno de los policías bajando la cabeza.

Robin se sintió nerviosa, ¿qué le iba a pasar a Zoro? No era el malo de la pelicula, por decirlo asi, pero agredió a Spandam violentamente.

-A él no le sucederá nada- dijo una voz atrás de los policías.

Los policías se giraron y quedaron sorprendidos ese, ese era…

-¿Kuzan-san?- dijo la ojiazul antes que los policías reaccionaran.

-¿¡Aokiji!?- dijeron sorprendido los policías a la vez.

-Bien Robin, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de esto- le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Robin se alivió por completo, podía confiar en Aokiji, era respetado por todos los policías de la ciudad, por sus increíbles casos resueltos, él podía arreglarlo.

Luego de unas horas, Aokiji le dijo que Zoro no pagaría por nada. Sus amigos empezaron a llegar y el maestro de Zoro junto a sus otros dos amigos llegaron preocupados.

-Señor Koshiro- dijo una enfermera acercándose a él.

-Sí, ese soy yo, ¿Cómo esta Zoro?- pregunto el señor preocupado mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No se preocupe, él está bien, llego justo a tiempo al hospital- informo la enfermera dando una sonrisa.

Todos saltaron, rieron y lloraron de felicidad, Zoro estaba bien.

-¿Y cuando lo podemos visitar?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-Por ahora necesita descansar así que mañana temprano podrá visitarlo-informo la enfermera. -Ahora si me disculpan- diciendo esto y haciendo una reverencia la enfermera se retiro.

Robin no pudo evitar llorar otra vez, esta vez de felicidad. Zoro estaba bien, no del todo, pero vivo, aun podía tener una vida junto a él.

_Oh... ese pensamiento, ese pensamiento..._

-Día siguiente-

Zoro empezó a abrir los ojos, sintió un gran dolor en su cintura y gruño un poco, luego sintió unas gotas cayendo en la cara y empezó a escuchar sollozos.

Zoro abrió los ojos y vio a una Robin sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

-¿R-Robin?- susurro Zoro acabado de despertar y confundido.

-¡Zoro!- grito la pelinegra alegremente abalanzándose sobre él.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el peliverde recibiendo el abrazo de la ojiazul.

-Eh estado tan preocupada por ti, todo el mundo lo a estado, Luffy, Nami, incluso Sanji, todos te vinieron a visitar- dijo Robin sollozando.

-Espera... ¿qué paso? Lo único que recuerdo es que le estaba tumbando los dientes a Sponda y luego escuche un disparo y... ¿me dispararon?- pregunto el peliverde tocándose la cabeza tratando de recordar con claridad todo lo sucedido.

-Sí, pero estas bien...- Dijo apretando el abrazo.

-¿Y que paso con Sponda?- pregunto Zoro. -¿Y el gordo y el narizón?- dijo el peliverde.

-Spandam fue condenado a quince años de prisión- dijo separándose del peliverde.

-¿Quince años?

-Si por, ya sabes…

-Agredirte- dijo el peliverde con voz fría recordando que tanta rabia le causo eso.

-Sí... y por mantener negocios de drogas con Wapol.

-¿Drogas... Wapol?- Zoro estaba totalmente confundido. -¿El cabrón tenia negocios de drogas?

-Si... y Wapol era un político corrupto que pasaba drogas también al parecer Kuzan hizo que escupieran todo...

-No es un inútil total después de todo...

-No seas malo, gracias a el no tendrás que ir a la cárcel o tendrás un castigo...

-Bueno... supongo que le puedes dar las gracias de mi parte...

-Claro... seria mejor si lo hicieras tu aun.

-Lo que sea...

-Y bueno... Wapol fue condenado a cadena perpetua, por tener un gran cartel de drogas, también estuvo detrás de muchos asesinatos y se rumoreaba que era caníbal también.

-De acuerdo…- dijo sorprendiéndose un poco. -Aokiji si que hizo que escupieran todo... ¿Y el narizón?

-¿El? Fue condenado a cinco años de cárcel.

-Bien merecido...

Robin rió un poco antes de volver a mirar al peliverde

-Zoro...- le susurró al oído al peliverde.

-¿Si?

-Gracias y... lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes por qué?

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste, yo soy más importante que mi trabajo.

-Es obvio, gracias por comprenderlo- dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

-Y gracias por romperle la cara a Spandam por mí...

-Vaya, nunca pensé que dirías eso- dijo riendo.

Robin rio también y volvió a abrazar al peliverde, este también la abrazo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por ser el mejor amigo del mundo Zoro, te-te quiero- le dijo Robin al oído.

Zoro se sorprendió por las palabras de la ojiazul y se sonrojo algo, pero sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte.

-Sí... yo también te quiero, mi querida amiga.

.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin

Dijeron que se querían.

.

_¿Te decepciono que no dijera "Te amo"?_

_¡Cierra el pico!_

_Fufufufu_

**Muchas gracias a mis lectores, como siempre dejen su review, espero que les haya gustado la paliza a Sponda, aunque termino disparándole a Zoro ): Muchas gracias ****neko alessa**** por tu review, me hizo feliz :D**

**Como siempre de parte de:**

**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**


	11. Cumpleaños

Cumpleaños

Ya habían pasado unos nueve meses desde el incidente, todos los del grupo pasaron a tercer año de preparatoria, durante ese tiempo Zoro y Nami cumplieron 16 y Chopper cumplió 15, se encontraban en Febrero. Como acabo de escribir, todos pasaron a tercer año, algunos rozando y otros con tranquilidad. Luffy pasó con un promedio final de 6.0, Zoro de 6.2, Nami de 9.6, Usopp de 7.0, Sanji de 8.7, Chopper de 9.5, Robin de 9.8, Franky de 6.4 y Brook de 7.3.

Ya era el último año de preparatorio, aunque aún no se preocupaban por eso, era Febrero 5… ¿¡Febrero 5!?

Eso quiere decir que mañana…

-Dios- dijo un peliverde recostado en su cama. -¿Qué se supone que deba regalarle?

Bien, tal vez algunos no lo comprenden, pero el cumpleaños de nuestra queridísima ojiazul es el 6 de Febrero, ósea mañana.

-_Huh, esa maldita mujer, quiere jugar conmigo, no me contesta las llamadas, ¿quiere que adivine o qué?- s_e dijo en sus pensamientos, lo cual era verdad, llamo unas siete u ocho veces a Robin hoy y ella no contestaba.

-_Piensa, Piensa, ¿Qué querría?-_ Zoro empezó a tratar de recordar si Robin le había dicho que quería algo.

-¡Ah!- el peliverde se levantó de la cama recordando ese momento.

_Flashback_

_-Hey mujer- dijo Zoro._

_La chica que se encontraba al lado de él, muchos saben quién es ¿no? Pues Robin._

_-¡Robin!- grito el peliverde empezando a molestarse._

_-¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo exaltándose._

_-Hace unos 3 minutos que llevo diciendo Robin y no respondías._

_-¿Enserio? Lo siento, ¿entonces?_

_-¿Entonces qué?_

_-¿Para qué me llamabas?_

_-Para nada solo vi que estabas perdida en tus pensamientos y bueno… ¿En qué pensabas?_

_-No es nada._

_-Vamos dímelo._

_-No, enserio no es nada._

_-Dilo._

_-No._

_-Escúpelo._

_-No._

_-Te córtate en trocitos si no lo haces._

_-¿Con que? No tienes ni siquiera una espada de bambú._

_-Tch, ¡solo dilo y ya!_

_-Bien, solo es un libro que quería._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Rainbow Mist I._

_-Ah, de acuerdo._

_-¿Qué, me lo compraras?_

_-No_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Rainbow Mist- Zoro sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. -Muchas gracias cerebro, bien supongo que iré a comprarlo ya- diciendo esto, se vistió con una camisa blanca con rayas rojas y su típico pantalón verde oscuro y con botas del mismo color.

-Bien supongo que es hora de irme- salió de su habitación y bajo por las escaleras, fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de sake e irse, de repente escucho unos pasos.

-¿Zoro?- dijo una voz detrás de él. -¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Uh- Se giró y vio a... -Koshiro-sensei, solo quería un vaso de sake y... espere ¿a estas horas?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Zoro, son las dos de la mañana- dijo señalándole el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, son las siete y algo, no puede ser ¿me quede pensando todo este tiempo?- dijo pelando los ojos asombrándose de que haya pensado todo este tiempo pensando en el regalo de Robin… Demonios.

-¿Pensando en qué?- abrió la boca nuevamente para hablar pero se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla en forma pensativa. -Ahora que lo pienso, mañana es el cumpleaños de Robin-san y además que haces parado a estas horas de la noche, no me digas que…

-¡No, no, no, no es lo que piensa, no me quede pensando horas y horas en que podría regalarle a Robin de cumpleaños!- dijo negando con las manos, mientras se ruborizaba.

-Iba a decir que si estabas robando el sake de mañana, pero vaya, ya me diste la razón- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh?- el tono rojizo de las mejillas de Zoro aumento y le cubrió hasta las orejas. -¡Lo que sea, ya mañana iré a comprar el regalo!- diciendo esto se fue a dormir, quitándose la ropa mientras que el señor Koshiro tan solo sonreía.

-Dia siguiente-

En la cama se encontraba Zoro, se estaba empezando a estirar y bostezaba.

-Ah... tengo que ir a comprar el regalo de Robin- se dijo a si mismo aun adormilado.

De repente se sento en el borde de la cama y miro el despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama viendo que eran las cinco… PM.

-Eh... tan solo dormí tres horas- dijo rascándose la cabeza. -Espera ¿no es raro que amanezca a las cinco de la mañana?- dijo volteando a ver a la ventana nuevamente y luego volteo a ver al despertador de nuevo. -¿Las cinco Y media PM? No me hagas reír, estúpido despertador- dijo con voz tranquila y cara molesta, pero su cara fue cambiando lentamente a una cara de sorpresa.

-¡Qué demonios!- diciendo esto salio tendido a la sala de la casa. -¡Koshiro-sensei! ¡Sensei!

-Oh, Zoro-aniki- dijeron Johnny y Yosaku los cuales se encontraban viendo televisión en la sala.

-¿Y Koshiro-sensei?

-Salió temprano- dijeron los dos chicos al unisono.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Zoro empezando a desesperarse y mirando hacia todos lados.

Johnny se llevó su mano al frente de su cara ya que tenía un reloj de pulsera, lo vio por un segundo y volvió a mirar a donde Zoro.

-Las cinco y treinta y dos PM, vaya pero sin duda estoy sorprendido, dormir quince horas, solo tú puedes hacer eso, te admiro aniki- dijo Johnny, mientras que Yosaku asentía.

-¡No puede ser!- diciendo esto subió a su habitación y en unos 13 segundos bajo abrochándose el pantalón. -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-¿Qué sucede aniki?- dijo Johnny.

-No es nada, me voy un rato.

-Aniki.

-¿¡Que!?

-Tienes las botas mal puestas- dijo señalando a los pies del peliverde en los cuales su bota izquierda estaba en el derecho y en su bota derecha el izquierdo.

-¡Demonios!- dijo tirándose al piso de trasero y poniéndose las botas como son.

-Bueno ya me voy- dijo parándose del suelo. -¡Woah!- grito cayéndose al suelo de cara.

-Aniki, te amarraste los cordones de las botas juntos- dijo Yosaku totalmente confundido por la situacion.

-¡Ya lo sabía!- dijo irritado desanudando los cordones y anudándolos de forma correcta.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- sugirio Johnny.

-¡No, adiós!- dijo Zoro poniéndose en marcha a la ciudad.

-¿Que le pasara...?- pregunto Yosaku.

-Ni idea...- respondió Johnny.

-Minutos después-

-_No lo puedo creer, quince horas, ¿tenía que dormir tanto? Para este tipo de momentos es que guardo tantas energías, Tch, maldito cerebro-_ se dijo el peliverde a sus adentros.

Paso un tiempo y Zoro llego a la ciudad, eran ya las seis de la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Nami diciendo que donde estaba, el tan solo respondió diciendo que llegaría pronto.

Zoro paso de tienda en tienda, buscando el libro Rainbow Mist, por cierto se preguntaran si tiene dinero, pues sí. Zoro gano la competencia de la sub-16 de kendo y se ganó un premio de mucho dinero, más todo el dinero que había ahorrado de los demás torneos... Como dije paso de tienda en tienda y no encontró el libro, decidio que tenía que ir al Shin Sekai, la otra parte de la ciudad, tomo un bus hacia la ciudad.

-Bien, veamos si esta por aquí- dijo empezando a caminar por la otra mitad de la ciudad.

Zoro nuevamente paso de tienda en tienda, sin encontrar nada, tomo taxis para que lo llevaran a una tienda nueva, autobuses, después de todo la ciudad era enorme.

-Ah, bien espero que este aquí, te lo ruego gran Gan Fall, sé que nunca eh hecho una plegaria y ni siquiera creo en ti, pero se real por este momento- se susurró a sí mismo.

_Hombre para jodido... ¿ahora quieres que el bigoduto exista? ¿Con su caballo pony unicornio híbrido con lunares y todo...?_

-Bienvenido joven- lo recibió un señor de unos 40 años en la tienda de libros.

-Muy buenas, me gustaría saber si tiene el libro Rainbow Mist I- dijo Zoro poniéndose al frente del señor.

-Oh si claro, creo que me queda uno- dijo poniéndose a buscar en unas cajas de atrás.

Zoro no pude evitar sonreír.

-Bien aquí tiene joven- Dijo entregándole el libro. -Muy buen gusto por cierto, serían unos... 60 dolares...

-Qué alto, bueno no importa, por fin lo tengo, ah y no es para mí, es para el cumpleaños de una amiga- dijo sonriendo y entregándole el dinero.

-Vaya los chicos de ahora, le gustan las fiestas a **estas horas... **oh... lo siento por sacar conclusiones, ¿es mañana o algo?.

Zoro abrió los ojos como nunca y esa palabra le hizo sentir un mal presentimiento.

-Señor, perdone pero... ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Zoro señalando el reloj de pulsera del señor.

-Las once, tienes suerte de que hoy no cerré a la hora de siempre joven...

Eso es lo que pasa por no llevar un reloj de pulsera.

-M-muchas gracias señor, pero me tengo que ir- dijo empezando a correr.

-Bien... adiós... ¿Qué le pasara...?

Zoro trato de tomar un autobús pero no tenía suficiente dinero para un viaje directo a la otra parte de la ciudad ni múltiples viajes, había gastado demasiado en los otros autobuses y en el libro.

-Demonios- Zoro empezó a desesperarse, miro alrededor y vio una bicicleta toda dañada y destrozada en una esquina.

-Mejor que nada- susurro corriendo hacia la bicicleta.

-Bien, por lo menos tiene las ruedas en buen estado- dijo montándose a la bici.

-Bien, por estos momentos eh estado entrenando todo mi cuerpo hasta sangrar y vomitar...- dijo empezando a pedalear.

_¿Por ella...? Oh... oh... linda confesión..._

Zoro pedaleo como nunca antes, las piernas le dolían, pero tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer que sentir dolor de sus piernas.

-Tres horas después-

Hay estaba, enfrente de su casa, pero no podía dar la cara luego de perderse su fiesta de cumpleaños, ni mucho menos oliendo a cerdo después de sudar tanto.

-_Rayos, ni siquiera le deje un mensaje, que clase de amigo soy...-_ diciendo esto, Zoro saco su celular. -_Tch, porque no lo use para ver la hora-_ lo abrió y vio que eran las dos de la mañana. _-Malditas sean las dos de la mañana y el dios del tiempo-_ diciendote esto para sus adentros con la cabeza baja, camino a su casa.

No sin antes tomar la bicicleta y reventarla (mas de lo que estaba) contra un poste de la rabia...

-Día siguiente-

Zoro se encontraba caminando, con algo en una bolsa, tenía su conjunto de suéter blanco y pantalones y botas verde oscuras. De repente se detuvo al frente de ese lugar.

-Ah... es ahora o nunca- dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la casa de Robin.

Zoro golpeo la puerta tres veces y la puerta se abrió lentamente y su corazón se aceleró por el nerviosismo.

-R-Robin.

-Zoro- dijo con sorpresa la ojiazul.

-Robin yo…

-¿Qué sucede?

Zoro no pudo evitar molestarse.

-Como que, que sucede, ayer no asistí a tu cumpleaños, al cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, al cumpleaños de mi amiga de la infancia y sé que debes estar molesta y enserio Robin, créeme, tengo una buena razón, así que por favor...

-Zoro, ya sé que tienes una buena razón... y no estoy molesta- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Bien, no estás molesta... pero yo estoy molesto conmigo.

-Zoro…

-Así que por favor- Zoro trago saliva. -Ten esto- dijo sacando el regalo de la bolsa que tenía.

-Zoro esto es…

-Feliz cumpleaños Nico Robin... gracias por ser la mejor amiga del mundo- felicito el peliverde a la pelinegra con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Robin tomo el libro entre manos y lo miro fijamente, sonriendo, alzo la vista hacia Zoro el cual estaba sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si quieres abofetearme tienes todo el derecho...- dijo volteando a verla.

Robin solo rio.

-Bien, prepara tu mejilla para esto... dijo sonriendo.

-Ugh- Zoro cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero…

Zoro abrió los ojos de repente al sentir unos labios presionarse contra su mejilla.

-¿¡Qué haces mujer!?- grito avergonzado alejándola gentilmente con su mano.

-Agradecerte- Robin no se le borro por ningún segundo la sonrisa de los labios...

-¡Pensé que me ibas a abofetear y dijiste que preparara mi mejilla!

-Dije que prepararas tu mejilla pero no para abofetearte dijo abrazandolo. -Muchas gracias Zoro.

Zoro se sonrojo mucho mas, pero no hizo nada para detener a su queridísima amiga.

-Maldita mujer- susurro

.

Y asi fue como Roronoa Zoro le dio su regalo de cumpleaños 17 a Nico Robin

.

_Tarde Fufufu_

_¿Quieres callarte?_

_**Muchas gracias mis lectores, dejare esto aquí tan solo para decirles que las cosas están por ponerse muuuuuy rosas en la historia. Por cierto neko alessa no me dejaste review! Como siempre de parte de:**_

**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**


	12. San Valentin

San Valentín

Pasaron exactamente 8 días desde el cumpleaños de Robin, esta no dejo todos los días de agradecerle a Zoro por el libro Rainbow Mist I... y bueno hoy nos encontramos en Febrero 14… y si ya sé que es San Valentín, bueno prosigamos con la historia de nuestros tortolitos.

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba debajo de un árbol en el parque, sudando como una fuente ¿Por qué? Nervios... si nervios y esos nervios se deben a una persona que se los hace sentir muy a menudo. Nico Robin.

Su bella amiga de la infancia, ella es simplemente genial... es inteligente, amable, bonita, tierna y pocas veces infantil. Siempre estuvo para el en todo.

Como mencione antes, hoy era San Valentín y hoy Roronoa Zoro le daría su primer regalo de San Valentin a Nico Robin.

Y no son chocolates, sino un _secreto_, normalmente Robin le regalaba una botella de sake, ya que después de todo Zoro odia el chocolate, según él es demasiado dulce. Zoro simplemente le invitaba un café en el Día Blanco, pero eso es ya otra historia.

Zoro había llamado a Robin por teléfono diciendo que se reunieran en el parque donde siempre pasaban tiempo juntos.

-_¿Qué le debería decir, que palabras escoger y bueno espero que le guste? ¿y si se burla? No ella es demasiado educada, bueno tan solo tengo que dárselo y ya ¿así de fácil no?-_ se dijo Zoro para sus adentros. Estaba vestido con una suéter morado, con un círculo blanco en el centro y una estrella de color rojo dentro de este, llevaba unos chándales de color rojo y un par de chancletas.

-Zoro- se escuchó una voz detrás del árbol de se encontraba arrecostado.

-¿Uh?- el peliverde se giró y se encontró a nada más y nada menos que Robin. - ¡Oh! ¡Eh! ¡Robin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Zoro hace unos diez minutos me llamaste diciendo que viniera- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo. Llevaba puesta una blusa celeste y una falda bastante corta de color blanco, unas sandalias y en su hombro su mochila rosa.

-Oh si cierto- dijo el peliverde bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Y bueno…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Para que me llamaste- dijo nuevamente sonriendo y soltando su típica risilla.

-Oh si bueno, sabes que hoy es San Valentín y…

-Es cierto, Feliz Día de San Valentín Zoro- de repente de su bolso saco una botella de…

-¿Sake?

La ojiazul asintió.

-Oh, bueno, gracias…

-Bueno y en fin hoy es San Valentín ¿y?- la pelinegra sonrió, no podía evitar sentirse curiosa.

-Bueno eh, ya sabes, siempre me regalas una botella de sake en San Valentín y en El Día Blanco solo te invito un café así que yo… bueno…- Dijo el peliverde mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Y?- la pelinegra se acercó un paso hacia el peliverde.

-Yo…- los nervios del peliverde aumentaron cuando la pelinegra se acercó hacia el mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con esos hermosos zafiros.

-_Bah al demonio, ¿solo tienes que dárselo no?-_ se dijo el peliverde para sus adentros.

-Que-quería darte esto- Zoro se llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chándal y saco un hermoso colgante plateado en forma de corazón al parecer partido por la mitad. -No me malinterpretes, no había otro modelo así que compre este- dijo en voz baja mientras un lindo color rojizo se teñía en sus mejillas.

-Zoro... Emm… Bueno… no importa- la ojiazul desvió la mirada cuando sintió como sus mejillas se encendían

_¿Por qué sera?_

Zoro extendió la mano donde tenía el colgante mientras desviaba la mirada y Robin también extendió levemente la mano para poder tenerlo.

-Es hermoso- dijo mientras miraba el colgante luego de ponérselo pero algo despertó su curiosidad. -¿Por qué esta partido por la mitad?

-Ah, sí- El peliverde se llevó su mano al pecho y saco otro colgante, al parecer la mitad del otro. -Yo tendré la otra mitad.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo la pelinegra mientras reía.

-Tch, cállate, bueno emm… mira de cerca tu colgante- dijo señalándolo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Solo míralo...

La morena miro de cerca el colgante hasta que noto…

-Oh, tiene escrito Ro ¿Ro de Robin?

-Exacto, ahora mira la parte de atrás.

La ojiazul giro el colgante.

-Dice bin ¿bin de Robin?

-Eso mismo, ahora mira el mio- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le mostraba su colgante.

-Zo- dijo mientras veía la parte de al frente del colgante. -Y en la parte de atrás...- el peliverde giro el colgante. -Ro ¿De Zoro?

-Exacto ahora por si no te has dado cuenta, si juntas las primeras dos letras de nuestros nombres, sale…

-Zoro, vaya no me había dado cuenta- dijo la pelinegra mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro, pero aun asi estaba algo sorprendida.

-Y si juntas las dos últimas letras de nuestros nombres, bueno en tu caso tres, sale…

-Robin, vaya ahora si estoy impresionada, pero, entonces…

-Si unes los colgantes- Zoro se acercó a la pelinegra con una sonrisa torcida. -¿Qué pasaría?- Zoro tomo el colgante de Robin el cual colgaba de su cuello y se acercó a ella a la vez que unía los dos colgantes.

-En la parte de adelante Zoro y atrás Robin- dijo la chica aun sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?

-Creo que Robin adelante hubiera quedado mejor sinceramente- dijo riendo.

-Tch, cállate- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Muchas gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba dulcemente a Zoro.

-Ro-Robin- dijo el peliverde mientras ese lindo tono rojizo volvía y cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Si?

-Muévete, la gente pensara que…

-¿Somos pareja? Eso no me importaría.

-Por favor- dijo empezando a empujarla suavemente.

-Nun-ca.

-Vamos, rápido- dijo zarandeándola.

-No Zoro, déjame estar un rato más así- dijo con voz infantil mientras ponía todo su peso en el abrazo.

-¡Oye espera!- grito esto último antes de caer al piso con su queridísima amiga encima.

-Oh, lo siento… dijo mientras se sentaba en el abdomen del espadachín y apoyaba sus manos en su torso riendo.

_Espera ¿Qué?_

-¿Pero qué diablos te pa..?- dijo abriendo los ojos y…

-Sa…- el rostro del peliverde nuevamente se tiño de rojo, esta vez hasta las orejas.

La ojiazul estaba hecha piedra, estaba ahí encima de el como si…_ No, no terminare esa frase._

Podía sentir el duro torso del peliverde debajo de sus manos y la manera en que su corazón latía a millón.

-Robin- el peliverde levanto el cuerpo quedándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de su amiga…

-Zoro ¿Qué…?- la cara de la morena estaba roja a más no poder ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yo…- y sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse a la cara de esta.

-¡Oh mira, mira, esos dos se van a besar!

-¡Son novios!- la voz rió. -¡Que tontos!

El peliverde pasmado y sin poder creerlo lentamente ser giro hacia esas voces, las cuales provenían de dos niños, después de todo se encontraban en un parque. Nuevamente giro la cabeza, esta vez hacia Robin la cual se había levantado de su regazo.

-Robin- Dijo sorprendido. _¿Sorprendido porque?_

-Bueno Zoro, y-yo y-yaa me voy- Dijo mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas y hablaba con un nerviosismo que Zoro nunca noto.

-Robin ¿Qué…?

-Muchas gracias por el regalo y bueno…- dijo la chica.

-Emm… Si adiós.

-Nos vemos después- dijo la chica mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente casi corriendo.

-¿Pero qué carajos?- se dijo el peliverde.

-_¿Qué demonios fue eso yo casi…?- e_l peliverde sacudió la cabeza. -Bueno supongo que me iré, espera ¿y el sake?

-¡No puedo abrirlo!- se escuchó tan voz atrás del peliverde, este se giró y vio a los dos niños de antes tratando de abrir la botella de sake.

-¡Oye espera niño ese es mi sake!- dijo empezando a corretearlos por todo el parque.

.

Y así es como Roronoa Zoro le dio

Su primer regalo San Valentín a Nico Robin

.

_Creo que hubiera sido más romántico que me hubieras puesto el colgante tú._

_Es verdad... ¿espera que?_

_Fufufufu_

_._

**Bueno ese es el capítulo, bastante rosa ¿o qué? Bueno, buena noticia, arreglaron mi computadora, ¡ahora subiré capítulos mucho más seguido! ¿No es genial? De paso pido disculpas por demorarme tanto con el Cap, la verdad fui al internet la semana pasado y podía subirlo, solo que no me sentí inspirado y bah. Bueno nuevamente dejo el anuncio de que la serie se pondrá Rosa y Yogurt y ya saben a lo que me refiero. La verdad pienso subir otra historia, pero no sé si terminar esta primero o no sé. Solo una pista sobre ella MMMM… mejor dos. **_**Robar y Bancos**_**. Jejeje soy algo fan de eso, aunque no es que quiera hacerlo (Mucho GTA y películas de acción) Como siempre de parte de su Onii-Sama:**

Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri


	13. ¿¡Qué yo que?

¿¡Qué yo que!?

Algo estaba raro, muy, muy raro…

Después de la escenita en el parque Zoro y Robin no se contactaron mucho, normalmente durante las vacaciones salían a dar paseos por el parque o a visitar a Monet en Biscuit o ese tipo de cosas. Durante lo que quedo de vacaciones se hablaron tan solo unas dos veces y ya habían iniciado las clases ya llevaban unas dos semanas dando clases y no se hablaban como antes. Por supuesto esto no es porque se caen mal ahora ni mucho menos se odian.

No sabían qué diablos les pasaba cuando pensaban en el otro. No diré nada más.

Si se hablaban, una que otra platica y comentarios y ya saben, pero como antes no, ya no veías a Robin acariciar el pelo de Zoro o a Zoro durmiendo junto a ella, ni a Robin molestando a Zoro ni nada del estilo que hacían antes.

Ahora eran el uno con el otro no se…

_Tímidos._

Robin caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula. Abrió la puerta y se estrelló contra cierto peliverde haciendo que el libro que llevaba en sus brazos cayera.

-Eh, fíjate por don… ¿R-Robin?- dijo el peliverde pasando de un tono molesto a uno sorprendido.

-Ah Zoro, lo siento debí fijarme- dijo igual que sorprendida que el peliverde.

_¿Sorprendidos?_

-Ah, tiraste tu libro por mi culpa yo lo recojo- dijo el peliverde agachándose.

-No, no te preocupes yo lo ha…- dijo agachándose para recoger el libro antes que Zoro y…

Sus frentes se tocaron.

Al instante sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y se separaron mirándose el uno al otro con sorpresa mientras que ese lindo tono rojo en sus mejillas pasaba a cubrir su nariz y sus orejas.

-Ah, lo-lo siento- dijo un nervioso Roronoa Zoro.

-N-no es nada- dijo una igual nerviosa Robin.

_Nerviosos._

Robin tomo el libro y se dirigió fuera del aula. _¿Olvido que tenían clases? _Mientras que Zoro se quedó parado en el mismo lugar completamente pasmado.

Por supuesto esta escenita no pasó desapercibida por cierta pelinaranja que sonreía con malicia.

-Tiempo Después-

Zoro se dirigió a hablar con Robin sobre _quien sabe _pero esta dijo que tenía que hacer algo y se dirigió rápidamente fuera de la clase.

-Tch- gruño molesto el peliverde.

-¿Qué sucede Onii-chan?- Dijo Nami tocándole el hombro a Zoro el cual se había quedado parado pasmado. _Otra vez._

-No me llames así... ¿Qué quieres bruja? no te pagare nada- dijo Zoro algo molesto.

-Vaya, vaya así le hablas a tu querida Onee-san que estaba dispuesta a ayudarte en tu problemita y muchas gracias por recordarme lo de las deudas Onii-chan- hablo Nami en tono burlón.

Zoro gruño.

-¿Problemita... de que hablas? Yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo un aun molesto Zoro.

-Si claro, ese problema tiene nombre y hasta apellido.

-¿Qué demonios inten-?

-Nico Robin... ese es tu problema- dijo Nami sonriendo con malicia.

-¿¡Qu-!?- no pudo terminar la frase un muy, muy sonrojado Zoro.

-Así que por fin, esto es lo que llaman "despertar de sentimientos" o algo así- dijo con una de esas sonrisas maliciosas _Made in Nami._

-¿Qué demo-?- otra vez no logro terminar la frase un mucho más aun sonrojado Zoro.

-Bueno ya era tiempo, son el uno para el otro después de todo- dijo con la misma malicia de las ultimas cuatro oraciones.

-¡No es verd-!

-Nunca se separaban, incluso la gente ya los confundía como pareja…

-¡Que no!

-Pero sí que se tardaron eh...ahora actúan como dos niños avergonzados... que tontos…

-¡Cierra la bo-!

-Ciegos por ocho años ¿amigos? Hombre... ustedes se aman…

-¡Ah, diablos, bien, Robin me gusta!- grito el peliverde a todo pulmón.

La pelinaranja sonrió victoriosa.

-Bueno, yo esperaba un "la amo" pero con eso basta.

El sonrojo de Zoro le cubrió toda la cara y empezó a escuchar susurros a su espalda.

Toda la clase lo estaba mirando.

-Y ustedes que están mirando pedazos de basura- dijo el peliverde molesto con una de esas miradas que hielan hasta Aokiji.

Todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta Onii-chan- dijo con malicia y felicidad Nami que no podía evitar tener una de esas sonrisas de total felicidad de ella.

-Tch, maldita bruja que me has hecho decir- dijo un Zoro aun sonrojado.

-Ayudarte, si no lo hubiera hecho te hubieras quedado como un solterón el resto de tu vida y tal vez alguien se hubiera llevado a Robin.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo un peliverde confundido.

-¿Que no lo acabas de gritar a todo pulmón imbécil?- pregunto Nami con molestia. -Robin te gus-ta.

-Eso es mentira- dijo el peliverde aun rojo.

-Muy bien Señor Mejillas Rojas ¿entonces porque gritaste a todo pulmón que Robin te gusta?

-Para callarte.

-Eso si es mentira.

-No lo es.

-Zoro, actúas como un niño, acéptalo.

-¿Aceptar que?

-Te gusta Robin.

-¡No me gusta! Ella es solo mi amiga y-y además su cabello es negro.

-Oh por favor ¿seguirás diciéndote eso cuando estés soltero y Robin este con otro? Y además ¿qué tiene que ver su cabello con todo esto?

-No sé, pregúntale a Luffy.

-Luffy tampoco tiene que ver con nada de esto.

-Si lo tiene.

-¿En qué?

-No se pregúntale a-

-¿¡Quieres callarte!?- dijo dándole uno de sus puñetazos especiales para idiotas.

-Tch, maldita bruja ¿ahora qué?

-¡Solo afróntalo y ya!

-Tch demonios, bien, R-Robin pues… me gusta- y el Señor Mejillas Rojas se vuelve a sonrojar.

-Bien eso es lo que quería oír, ahora…

-¿Qué?

-¡Ahora te ayudare a conquistarla!

-¿¡Que!?

_Y así es como Roronoa Zoro se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia_

_Nico Robin._

_¿Te gusto?_

_¿Qué haces ahora?_

_Fufufufu_

**¡ROSAAAAAAA! ¿Qué tal el capi? **

**¿Les gusto lo de las frentes?, sentí que lo del rose de las manos estaba muy viejo así que meh…**

_**(Nota: Antes de leer esto pongan de música de fondo: Tripping Point de Music Junkies)**_

**¡Por fin Roronoa Zoro se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Logrará conquistar a una Robin la cual ya se sonroja con el mínimo rose con él con el plan no tan maestro y muy unoriginal de Nami? ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO PERO LO ESCRIBIRE DE TODOS MODOS! ¿Habrá amor? ¿Habrá abrazos? ¿Habrá besos? ¿Tendre mas viewers en un futuro? ¿Habrá Lemmon? No esta Rated T así que…**

**Vean esto y mucho más en los próximos caps de "¡Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin!"**

**TARARARARARARARARARAN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN…**

**Dejen su review :D**

**Como siempre de parte de:**

Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri


	14. ¿¡Cita?

¿¡Cita!?

No lo podía estar diciendo de verdad ¿verdad?

Nunca en la vida pudo estar más en desacuerdo con ella, esta vez sí se le había patinado el coco, por decirlo así.

Si, así es, la bruja, ósea Nami le pidió que invitara a Robin a una cita. Enserio ¿ese era su magnífico plan maestro? le dolía decirlo pero Nami es la segunda persona más inteligente que conoce, la primera seria Robin, pero el esperaba algo mejor, no sé, una serenata o una declaración en público con bailarines y eso o regalarle una tonelada de flores o… espera ¿Zoro de verdad estaba pensando en eso? Sí.

_Dejemoslo... es un chico enamorado_

Un día había pasado desde que Nami le contó su magnífico plan o más bien solo dijo _"Invítala a una cita"_ y se marchó. Iba de camino a la escuela sin Robin, ya no caminaban a la escuela juntos, ahora ella se adelantaba y se despierta más temprano, y eso le dolía al peliverde quería que fueran amigos como antes.

_O tal vez algo más._

Llego a la escuela se dirigió a su aula y dirigió su mirada inmediatamente al puesto de Robin, pero ella no estaba, no estaba su bolso rosa, probablemente se haya ido a la biblioteca por un poco de silencio, después de todo Luffy se encontraba en el pupitre del profesor haciendo su famoso baile con lápices en la nariz y moviéndose de un lado a otro con un libro en las manos, alrededor de el Chopper y Usopp reían, Franky se encontraba con una radio en el hombro a todo volumen bailando disco y Brook acompañaba la music disco de Franky con una guitarra después de todo Robin no era como Nami que les agrietaba el cráneo para callarlos.

_¿De verdad había sido bueno que les asignaran a Shanks como consejero por segunda vez consecutiva?_

_Tal vez sí._

-Oye Zoro ¿ya le has dicho?- se escuchó la voz de una joven atrás.

Zoro se giró para encararse con nada más y nada menos que Nami.

-Por supuesto que no ¿cómo se te ocurre que le valla a decir eso a Robin?

-Vaya cobarde eres Zoro pensé que eras un hombre.

-Lo soy, tengo bolas después de todo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Cállate.

-Díselo.

-No.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, será muy tarde cuando la pierdas.

-No la perderé.

-¿Quién sabe si se va con otro chico?

-No lo hará.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque ella es mía.

-Vaya Zoro-kun... y lo dijiste sin sonrojarte.

-Cállate.

-¿Entonces que más se te ocurre aparte de invitarla a una cita?

-No sé, tal vez deba… no sé.

-Entonces hazlo, es tu única oportunidad.

-No lo es.

-¿Quieres dejar de llevarme la contraria aunque sea por tan solo cuatro segundos?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Estas gorda.

Nami lo golpeo

-¡No lo estoy! ¿A qué viene eso?

-Los cuatro segundos.

-Que idiota eres ¡enserio!

-No lo soy.

-¡Para!

Lo golpeo de nuevo.

Zoro gruño.

-Tch, maldita bruja.

-¡Solo díselo!

-Bien... bueno la verdad no se me ocurre nada mejor.

-Bien ¿Qué tal en el almuerzo?

-Me parece bien.

-Bien…

-Bien… ¿Cómo se supone que deba hacerlo?

-¿Qué?

-Cierto tiempo después-

Zoro estaba sentado en su silla. Temblando.

Si ya era receso y el tiempo paso tortuosamente, poniéndolo aún más nervioso, pero lo iba a hacer, definitivamente.

Robin por otro lado estaba sentada leyendo un libro, era una ventaja que siempre ellos dos fueran los últimos en salir al receso, ya que Robin leía y Zoro dormía. Una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado.

Zoro trago saliva y tomo todo el aire que pudo, se paró de su silla y se detuvo al lado de la de Robin.

-R-Robin.

-¿Hmm?- seguía leyendo.

-Bueno emmm…

-¿Qué sucede?- dejo de leer y dirigió su mirada a Zoro.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si…

-¿Si?

-Podrias.

-¿Podria?

-Bueno…

Robin tan solo lo seguía mirando con esa cara de curiosidad de ella, arqueando la ceja e inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado dulcemente. Esto hacía que nuestro amigo se pusiera más nervioso después de todo era toda una ternurita.

-_¡Solo dilo!- _se dijo a sus adentros.

-Si quisieras ir a una cita conmigo…

-¿Eh?

Zoro el cual tenía la mirada desviada de Robin por la vergüenza, la volvió a posar en Robin y su cara… su cara era todo un poema. Estaba ruborizada y miraba a Zoro con una cara de _¿Qué? _Y sus hermosos labios estaban levemente separados de la sorpresa.

-Cierra la boca, te podría entrar una mosca- mientras decía esto acerco su dedo índice a la mandíbula de la ojiazul y dulce y coquetamente le unió los labios a Robin.

_¿Enserio hizo eso?_

Robin se sonrojo más.

-¿E-entonces qué dices?

-Eh… Yo… no se…

-Vamos... responde- el corazón... el corazón le iba a salir por la boca y probablemente le iba a volar de la salida un ojo a Robin...

-Supongo que… si…

Zoro se giró y salió del aula dejando a una Robin aún más confundida. Salió del aula y corrió unos veinte metros, al estar lo suficientemente lejos no lo contuvo más.

-¡Sí!- salto con todas sus fuerzas y casi toco el cielo.

-Vaya... de verdad estás enamorado de ella.

-Eh...- Zoro se sonrojo. –¡Estabas escuchando bru-! ¿Cejitas?

-No me llames así maldita cabeza de alga.

-Espera, espera, tú…

-Sí, ya se lo que dirás ¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo? Sí.

-Pero…

-Yo ya no estoy detrás de Robin-chan, Yo ya he encontrado el verdadero amor.

-¿Qué?

-¡Violet-chwan!- se puso inmediatamente en por un segundo Love Mode.

-No me interesa…

-Tch, marimo idiota.

-Pero... ¿Nami te conto?

-Por supuesto que no, ustedes se les nota de lejos sus sonrojitos y miraditas y por supuesto para un experto del amor como yo, es mucho más fácil- presumio el rubio llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Maldito cocinero del amor pervertido cejas de remolino...

-Tch, cabron... Pero aunque me duela admitirlo, tu puedes hacer a Robin-chan feliz.

-¿Ce-cejas?

-Ya no te pongas sentimental, pero te felicito, la invitaste a una cita.

-Si… espera... ¿como se supone que es una cita?

-¿Qué?

.

_Y así fue como Roronoa Zoro invito a una cita a Nico Robin_

_por primera vez_

_._

_Debiste ver tu cara cuando te lo dije._

_¡Zoro!_

_¿Ahora quien ríe?_

_._

**¿Les gusto? Lo siento por la demora, pero después de todo tengo que estudiar :D OKNO cara triste ): **

**Dejen su review y bueno hasta la próxima y como siempre de parte de:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


	15. Cita

Cita

No podría estar más nervioso de lo que estaba ahora, creo que el estar desnudo al frente de todo el mundo no sería nada comparado con lo nervioso que está ahora.

Roronoa Zoro temblaba hasta los glóbulos. ¿Por qué? Porque se dio cuenta que la única mujer que le ha atraído en toda su vida era su amiga de la infancia Nico Robin. Y ahí estaba el con una chaqueta negra, un suéter blanco por dentro y unos jeans con unas zapatillas. Por suerte la chaqueta era de cuero ya que si hubiera sido de alguna tela hubiera parecido que se había tirado a una piscina por tanto sudor.

La esperaba hace media hora, no es que Robin se esté demorando, es que nuestro querido amigo se adelante una hora de más.

_Qué lindo ¿no? _

Todo tenía que salir bien hoy, demonios hasta por ella se aguantó seis horas de unas clases de flirteo dadas por nada más y nada menos que Sanji. Y otra de las razones por la que tenía que salir bien era porque tal vez es la única mujer de la que se enamore en la vida, tal vez si no la hubiera conocida seria asexual y viviría una vida sola con tres katanas y botellas de sake regadas por todo un apartamento en el cual están a punto de desalojarlo ¿Y Robin? Tal vez estaría casado con un tipo inteligente de esos profesores de universidad superdotados y… No le gustaba pensar en eso.

_Nunca._

-Z-Zoro- se escuchó una voz de una muchacha.

_Una muchacha que él conocía._

Zoro respiro hondo antes de voltearse mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora se giró y se congelo.

No, no es que hubiera sido Aokiji ni nada parecido, no estábamos en ese universo ¿verdad?

Nico Robin, estaba ahí parada con un vestido violeta ajustado manga larga, usaba unas medias largas de color negro transparente que le llegaban al muslo, unas botas negras de tacón, el vestido era corto y revelador. Zoro estaba pasmado mientras veía a una Robin sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado. Él se esperaba algo mas no se… _Robin_, es verdad que el violeta y el morado eran bastante _Robin_ pero él esperaba algo más tierno, como esos vestidos hasta la rodilla que ella usaba o sus pantalones vaqueros o una chaqueta pero esto… esto era… _sexy_.

_Y a él le encantaba y a __**todo **__su cuerpo._

-R-Robin- dijo el peliverde que está de más decir que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas ¿no?

-Zoro- ella tenía el mismo caso que nuestro amigo.

-Umm… Es-estas muy bonita.

-Oh...- sonrojo total de la ojiazul, infinita felicidad interna. -Gracias, emm… tu igual estas bastante guapo.

_Oh si…_

-Por otro lado-

-Vaya, parecen dos niños avergonzados, que tontos.

-Yo tengo hambre.

-¡Nami-swan te ves hermosa hoy!

-Cierra la boca ¿quieres? Ya me lo has dicho unas siete veces ¿Además no dijiste que solo amabas a Violet?

-¡Si, pero eso no significa que puedo hacerte feliz con mis halagos!

-Cada halago que me dices me resta un día de vida, así que cállate.

-¿Eh?

-¡Eso fue Super cruel!

-¡Franky!

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-¡Aw! Luffy me dijo que le trajera un poco de comida, así que compre pizza, además quiero ver cómo le va a esa parejita de sádicos.

-¡Pizza genial!

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Luffy me dijo a mí.

-¿Usopp?

-Y Usopp me dijo a mí.

-¿Chopper?

-Y mi amigazo Chopper me dijo a mí, ¿no es Super que todos estemos aquí?

-¡Treinta grados!

-¿Brook?

-Oh hola Nami-san, si esta curiosa, Franky-san me dijo a mí, por cierto ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?

-¡Nunca!

-¿¡Que le haces a Nami-swan!?

-¡Que violentos Yohohoho ¡Ouch!

-Qué mes digas amigazo no me hace feliz ¡cabronazo!

-¡Quiero más pizza!

-¡Eh te la has acabado toda!

-¡Mi ojo! Aunque la verdad no tengo ojos porque solo soy huesos Yohohoho.

-¡Super!

-¡Cállense!

-¡Nami-swan están bella cuando se enfada!

-Volvemos con los tortolos-

Zoro y Robin aun no cruzaban miradas.

-Eh, bueno ¿nos vamos?- sugirio el peliverde.

-S-sí- dijo la morena, la cual no levantaba la mirada.

-Bien

De ahí fueron al cine.

_Si... al final la cita fue ir al cine._

Durante el camino, Zoro no podía parar de mirar a Robin, estaba tan hermosa... nunca se imaginó que Robin pudiera vestirse de esa manera. ¿Y Robin? Robin lo mismo, Zoro se veía bastante bien, no podía parar de mirarlo.

-Por otro lado-

-¿Qué les pasa?

-¿Qué sucede Nami-swan?

-Esos tontos no se agarran de la mano, se supone que es una cita ¿no? en las citas se agarran de la mano.

-Si tanto lo deseas yo puedo hacerlo contigo Nami.

-Ya no estoy para tus halagos Sanji-kun.

-¿Me ha llamado Nami-swan?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es que, ¿no has sido tú?

-¿Yo que?

-¿No has dicho que me quieres agarrar de la mano?

-¡Nami-swan quiere ir de la mano conmigo!

-¡No tonto!

-Ese eh sido yo.

-¿¡Luffy!?

-¡Super!

-¿¡Qué demonios le haces a Nami-swan!?

-¡A callar!

-De vuelta con los tortolos-

-Bien…

-Bien…

-Estamos aquí…

-Si…

-¿Qué vemos?

-Esa película de horror llamada Killer se ve y suena muy buena- dijo señalando el cartel de la película.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Creo que deberíamos ver una película de samuráis.

-¿Películas de samuráis? Todas las películas de samuráis son aburridas.

-¡No es cierto!

-Si lo es, no sé cómo puedes verlas.

-Maldita mujer…

-Entonces ¿qué tal esa?- dijo la ojiazul señalando un cartel.

-¿El Samurái Sangriento?- se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativamente. -¿No es que no te gustan las películas de samuráis?

-Si pero mira los géneros. -dijo esto señalando el cartel.

-Acción, aventura, horror… Oh también dice que es una de las películas más sangrientas del año…

-Sí, creo que podría aguantar lo aburrido que son los samuráis sabiendo que mi género favorito está ahí…

-Eres bastante rara sabes…

-¿Pero te gusto así no?

Zoro se sonrojo e igual nuestra ojiazul.

-¡B-bueno ya sabes, ya que soy tu amiga de la infancia por supuesto te gusto!

-¡S-si me gustas mucho!

Se sonrojaron más.

-¡B-bueno, deberíamos comprar los boletos para la película!- sugirio el muy sonrojado peliverde.

-¡Sí!- asintio la pelinegra.

-No muy lejos, más bien bastante cerca-

-Están rojos, tal vez tienen fiebre.

-Por supuesto que no tonto, están sonrojados.

-¿Sonrojados?

-Sí, sonrojados.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Super! Yo te lo explicare Luffy, es cuando una persona esta avergonzada o apenada de algo y se pone toda roja.

-Oh, como la otra vez cuando abrase a Nami.

-¡Oye idio-¡

-¿¡Que abrazaste a Nami-swan!?

-Espera, espera, ¿qué película fueron a ver?

-Me parece que la de Chopper-man en el país de los dulces, esa es la mejor, por cierto ¿puedo comprar algodón de azúcar en ese puesto de aya?

-Zoro y Robin son los seres más alejados de lo tierno, no creo que compraran boletos para esa y no, ya comeremos en palomitas, las puedes pedir con caramelo si quieres.

-¡Genial!

-Eh ya están ¡Super! Entrando al cine.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?

-¡Kya!

-¿¡Que crees que le haces a esa bella dama!?

-Tengo hambre.

-Si mis deducciones son correctas, compraran el samurái sangriento.

-¡Eres sorprendente Usopp!

-Por más que tu hayas dicho eso, creo que estas en lo correcto, esos dos tontos nunca cambian demonios ¿por qué no compraron unos boletos para una romántica?.

-Eh ¿Qué tiene que lo haya dicho yo?

-Volvemos al cine-

-Bien ¿Qué quieres comprar tú?- dijo el peliverde.

-Unas palomitas estarían bien.- dijo la pelinegra.

-Bien, deme unos nachos agrandados con extra queso y chili y una soda extra grande… ah sí y para la señorita unas palomitas.

-Eh, yo también las quiero agrandas.

-Ya la escucho.

-Y con un refresco.

-Ya la escucho.

-Bien seria esta cantidad señor- dijo mostrándola una pantallita la cual decía el precio.

-¿¡Que!?

-¿Sucede algo señor?

-¿Me estas estafando cabronazo?

-Es que con todo lo que pidió en los nachos y agradeceria que no fuera tan grosero…

-Vamos solo paga Zoro...

-Bien, demonios- diciendo esto saco la cantidad de su cartera y se lo entrego al joven que atendía.

-Bien espere un momento, ya le entregaremos sus pedido.

-Que te den...

-!Zoro!

-Si, si ya...

-Cerca-

-Bien ya falta poco para que entren.

-Bueno yo quisiera unos nachos, unas palomitas, un perro caliente, dos sodas…

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Aw! Yo quisiera una ¡Super! Cola.

-Yo unas palomitas acarameladas.

-Yo estaría bien con unas palomitas ¡Oh, la figura de acción de Chopper-man!

-¡Uoh! Que hermosa dama, señorita cual es su no...-

-¿Seria tan amable de enseñarme las bragas?

-¡Kya pervertido!

-!Cabrón estaba a punto de conquistarla!

-Ah... denme un descanso.

-Con los tortolitos-

Ya llevaban un tiempo viendo la película, pero los dos estaban prestando más atención al otro que a la película.

-…

-…

-_Vaya silencio, espera, espera, eso de bostezar y poner mi brazo alrededor de ella… Demonios no, ella se dará cuenta, definitivamente se dará cuenta._

-_Debí suponer que la película iba a ser aburrida, pensaba que sería mejor… Zoro no está viendo, ¿debería hacer eso de arrecostar mi cabeza en su hombro? No, eso sería tonto, muy tonto…_

De repente llego una parte romántica y… erótica.

-_¿Qué? En el cartel no decía que era romántica… ¡O más bien una porno!_

_-Ella está gritando… Debe doler eso…_

De repente se escuchó una voz desde los asientos de atrás.

-¡Roronoa Zoro, eres un cobarde, solo bésala y ya!

-¡Eh que eh escuchado mi nombre, ¿quién carajos fue?!- dijo esto parándose de su asiento.

-¿¡Nami, que se supone que hacen esos dos, es algún tipo de forma de comer comida!? ¡La tía esta gritando que esta rico y que quiere mas!

-¡Uoh! Que hermoso es el amo ¡y n-no estoy llorando pendejo!

-¡Uah! Sanji se desmayó un doctor ¡doctor!

-¡El único que sabe de medicina aquí eres tu Chopper!

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Bésala, bésala, bésala!

-Eh, ¿eso de besar es tan rico?

-Esos idiotas…

-Creo que son los chicos, vaya parece que también vinieron a ver la película Zoro…

-Ah, sí claro…- disimulo el peliverde. -_Infelices..._

_._

Y así fue como Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin tuvieron su primera cita

.

_Siendo sincero, la película era un asco_

_Es cierto_

_Aunque lo mejor de ese día fue verte en ese vestido_

_Fufufu_

**¡Ahhhh!**

**¿Qué tal? Si la cita fue más o menos un desastre, y deje unos hints de nueva pareja, ¡pero no se preocupen! Esta historia está centrada en Zoro y Robin.**

**Mis disculpas por demorarme tanto, es que ya se acaba el año y los exámenes y blah blah blah**

**Por cierto, ¡feliz ZoRobin Week!**

**Como siempre de parte de:**

Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri


	16. La Playa?

¿Qué tal la playa?

Zoro estaba sentado dentro del aula estudiando para el examen de mañana… ¿Se la creyeron? Más bien estaba durmiendo, después de todo ayer había sido un desastre. Se suponía que él y Robin tendrían una cita, no él y Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Cocinero Pervertido y bueno todo el grupo… Nami no paraba de disculparse, incluso siendo ella la que creo el "magnífico plan" lo arruino, más o menos. Según ella le dio algo de furia ver a Zoro y a Robin sonrojados sin voltearse a verse el uno al otro e hizo lo que hizo. ¿Y Robin? Pues no podría estar más feliz o eso es lo que su cara reflejaba, tenía esa sonrisa serena característica de ella, pero Zoro estaba demasiado molesto para descifrar si era falsa o no.

_Bueno el estar molesto o algo por el estilo no impide que nuestro amigo Marimo duerma todo el día…_

-Hey Zoro.- Era la voz de una chica joven.

-…

-Zoro.- Otra vez la chica.

-…

-¡Zoro!- Sonaba un poco irritada

-…

-Ok te lo buscaste.- Nami alzo su puño y lo aterrizo en la cabeza de nuestro amigo.

-¡Ah, demonios! ¿Qué diablos quieres bruja?- Grito Zoro furioso.- ¿Qué no vez que estoy durmiendo?

-¡Como si me interesara! ¿No crees que ya has dormido mucho en esta vida? Creo que esos son los efectos de tomar Sake a temprana edad… ¡Maldito borracho!

-¡Cállate!- Se paró de su silla y la tapo la boca con la mano y le susurro al oído.- No lo digas en voz alta.

-¿Eh? Así que ningún maestro lo sabe…

-Sí, ¿Qué, quieres que les diga? Además no sé cuál es el problema, empezó a tomar sake a los 15, solo son 3 años antes de los 18 ¿no, cual es el problema?

-Bien supongo que puedo aumentar tu deuda usando esta información.- Dijo esto en un susurro bastante escuchado mientras reía con un "hehehe" y sus ojos eran… ¿berries?

-¿Sus ojos son berries? Bueno lo que sea, no vas a aumentar mi deuda inexistente, ya que te devolví el dinero, antes de comprar lo que iba a comprar y ¿Qué querías después de todo?

-¿Qué tal un día en la playa?

-¿Playa?

-Sip, un día en la playa. Estaba de paseo con Franky y con Luffy y bueno… con Sanji que me lo encontré en el camino, aunque la verdad tengo la sospecha de que me estaba siguiendo… Bueno y había una de esas máquinas capsulas donde te metes y adentro tiene un ventilador interno y bueno, papeles y todo eso empiezan a volar y Luffy logro tomar un boleto de paseo a la playa de la ballena Laboon, para nueve personas en un hotel de lujo.

-¿La ballena Laboon? No es esa playa donde vive cerca esa ballena de sesenta y tantos metros de alto… _Vaya y exactamente él viaja para nueve personas_\- Pensó el peliverde.

-Si esa es, Brook ama a esa ballena, no sé por qué.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Vas?

-No lo creo, tengo que entrenar y volverme más fuerte, y no tengo tiempo para estupideces como la playa…

-Ay Zoro-san, Zoro-san…

-¿Qué?

-¿Entrenar? Tu prácticamente ya puedes levantar a un elefante… ¿Estupideces en la playa? Esta el mar, en nuestro hotel toda la comida que tú quieres y todo el sake que quieras…

-Bueno suena convencedor pero…

-Y por supuesto, Robin en traje de baño…

Muy bien eso definitivamente fue un golpe crítico, ¿Robin en traje de baño? Hehehehe ¿Por qué no?

Nami rio al ver a Zoro poner esa cara de bobalicón, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-_No, Yo no soy un pervertido, es verdad que me gusta Robin pero… ¡No!_\- Se dijo el peliverde para sus adentros.

-¿Y bien? Dijo Nami con esa sonrisa malévola típica de ella.

-Bueno supongo que podemos ir, pe-pero por el mar y el hotel y…

-Sí, si lo que sea, yo le diré a Robin.

-Bien… Espera, espera, ¿no se supone que tenía que rechazarlo? Tch, esa maldita mujer me va a matar.- Dijo sorprendido de sí mismo.

-_Pero, ¿cómo se vería ella en traje de baño?_\- Se dijo Zoro a sus adentros.-_ ¡Agh! ¡No pienses en eso!_

_Y asi fue como Roronoa Zoro despertó su lado pervertido…_

_._

_Espera, espera ¿Qué? ¿Quién escribe esto?_

_Fufufufu_

_WALALALALALALA ¡HOLA! ¿Qué Tal? Saludos espero que les haya gustado la ideíta del día de la playa ¿Tenía que suceder esa parte no?_

_Dejo esto para explicar la __**ZoRobin Week. **__Como sabemos el ZoRobin ha ido creciendo tanto, que tal vez sea una de las parejas favoritas del anime… incluso se creó una semana dedicada a esta parejita, no estoy muy seguro de cuando se celebra pero creo que es a finales de Noviembre o algo así. Por lo que se, se creó el año pasado y bueno cada día es una palabra que tiene que ver con la pareja o algo así…_

_El año pasado fue así… 2013:_

_Día 1: Confianza_

_Día 2: Miedo _

_Día 3: Presencia_

_Día 4: Universo alternativo_

_Día 5: Burlas_

_Día 6: Ternura_

_Día 7: Koi no Yokan_

_Y este año… 2014:_

_Día 1: Felicidad_

_Día 2: Pelea y reconciliación_

_Día 3: ¡Es nuestro día!_

_Día 4: Haz una foto de ellos, combinado con tu personaje de anime favorito(a)_

_Día 5: Familia_

_Día 6: Viaje_

_Día 7: Secretos_

_No estoy muy seguro de quien creo la ZoRobin Week, pero me gusta la idea, y para terminar de explicar, pero hay bastantes foros sobre los días, por ejemplo: El primer día de este año dieron la palabra Happiness=Felicidad, empezaron a crear Tumbrl (Pagina donde uno mismo hace collages de fotos de un o una pareja de personajes) y así sucesivamente si no lo entienden, vallan a .com _

_Nota: Hay un fanfictioner que sube capítulos sobre el tema del dia su nombre es Robin Roronoa…_

_Bueno y como siempre de parte de:_

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


	17. La playa

¡La playa!

PT. 1

¡La playa es genial! El agua, la arena, chicas en trajes de baño, el sol. ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!

-Recuérdenme una vez más, ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?- Dijo un bastante malhumorado Zoro.

Zoro ya venía bastante harto, ¿Por qué?

Nami al final termino invitando a todo el grupo. Tomaron un autobús hacia la famosa "Playa de Laboon" pero nadie le dijo que tenían que recorrer 2 kilómetros a pie porque el autobús no avanzaba por ese terreno, y no, no es que Zoro este cansado, no había sudado ni un poco, es su grupo digámoslo así. Nami seguía hablando de lo fabulosa que es la playa y de que tan genial seria ganarse un billón de berries, Usopp le contaba historias obviamente falsas a Chopper el cual gritaba de admiración, las historias también eran bastante irritantes porque la verdad se parecían mucho a las peleas que él había tenido con algunos grupos de chicos malos que molestaban a Usopp, ¿y adivinen qué? En le versión de este él era la princesa a la que había que salvar. ¿Cocinero pervertido? No paraba de babear, tal vez ya estaba pensando en la cantidad de chicas en bikini que lo iban a rechazar, Luffy cantaba una canción bastante tonta acompañada de Franky y de Brook el cual tocaba el violín lo cual era lo único que hacía que la canción sonara más o menos bien.

¿Y Robin?

Oh, muy mala idea recordarla…

Zoro hace unos momentos no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Robin. Hace unos minutos encontraron unas rocas bastante grandes, al verlas Nami dijo que se pondrían el traje de baño detrás de ellas para no perder tiempo al llegar a la playa. Primero fueron las dos chicas y por primera vez en su vida Zoro sintió la necesidad de espiar… Luego fueron los hombres y blah.

Zoro llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de cierre morada con decoraciones en el cuello y en los hombros de blanco, un pantalón corto el cual en la parte baja de decoración al parecer tenía un mar y arriba las nubes y el cielo y para los pies unas chancletas. Luffy un suéter negro con al parecer un delfín y el mar en el centro, unos pantalones cortos rojos y unas chancletas. Nami llevaba un bikini tal vez de una o dos piezas todavía no revelado ya que por encima llevaba un vestido blanco de verano, para los pies unas sandalias y en la cabeza llevaba el sombrero de Luffy. Usopp llevaba unas chancletas, unos shorts grises, una camiseta sin mangas verde con decoraciones en rojo y blanco y su típica muñequera blanca con líneas azules… ¿o azul con líneas blancas? Lo que sea. Sanji llevaba una camisa rosada abierta hasta la mitad, unos shorts blancos y unas chancletas. Chopper llevaba su típico sombrero de copa rojo con una X blanca y unos shorts. Franky llevaba un suéter amarillo, su tanga y en la espalda cargaba una red para atrapar mariposas. Y Brook aun llevaba su traje de esqueleto el cual les recuerdo que es bastante realista… pero también algo encima, una camisa amarilla completamente abrochada, unos shorts blancos por una mitad y azules por otra y unas chancletas.

Y Robin… pues llevaba algún tipo de chaqueta hasta la cintura hecha de material de jeans o algo así y también unos lentes de sol, su traje de baño era desconocido ya que llevaba la chaqueta encima.

-¿Quieres callarte ya Zoro?

-¡Haz lo que dice Nami-san!

-Los piratas van al mar a nadar, no es mentira ellos van a robar

-¡Aw! ¡Aw! Eres un SUPER cantante Luffy.

-Yohohoho, continúa la canción Zoro-san.

-Cállense…

-¡Oye Zoro eso no rima! ¿Es que eres idiota?

-¡Aw! Es un amargado.

-Entonces es un idiotargado.

-Yohohohoho "idiotargado" ¡eso es tan gracioso que de tanto reírme mi corazón se detendrá! Aunque recordamos que yo no tengo corazón ¡Yohoho!

-Joder…

-¡Beh!- Dijo Luffy haciendo una X con los brazos y sacándole la lengua al peliverde.-Eso tampoco rima, deja que yo te ense… tengo hambre…

-Oh gracias a Enel.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué Enel no es un Dios malo? Además ¿No eras ateo Zoro...?- Dijo el pequeño Chopper.

-No deberías decir cosas malas del Dios Enel Chopper, dicen que si el Dios Enel se ofende, del cielo caerá un rayo y tostara y destrozara al que lo ofendió en pedazos… Sería un problema juntar todos tus pedazos para ponerte en el ataúd.- Creo que ya saben quién fue…

-¡Tu estas preocupada por el funeral!- Dijo el pequeño Tony mientras se moría del miedo.

-¡Deja de decir cosas escalofriantes Robin!- Gritado también un asustado Usopp.- ¡Oye Zoro dile algo!

-¿Eh, porque yo?

-¡No sé, tú debes saber decirle algo que haga que pare de decir cosas terroríficas!

-Tch- Zoro se giró y se encontró frente a frente con Robin, al parecer estaba caminando bastante cerca de él y por supuesto los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-Uh, Robin…

-Zoro…

-Yo…

-¿Tu?

-Oh por el amor de Dios… -Susurro una Nami bastante harta de la misma situación de siempre, al principio le pareció tierno pero creo que verla doce veces al día no lo soportaría nadie.

-Yo…

-¿Podemos avanzar ya?-Dijo un Usopp el cual también conocía la duración de esta situación.

-Tengo hambre…

-¡Oh me pregunto cuántas bellas damas querrán casarse conmigo!

-¡Aw! Este va a ser un SUPER día.

-Yohoho, Nami-san sería tan amable de enseñarme las bragas…

-Cierra el pi- Nami estaba lista para darle una patada al supuesto esqueleto andante pero se detuvo de repente y suspiro. –No puedo enseñarte las bragas Brook, más que no quiero.

-¡Yohohoho! ¿Y porque no Nami-san?

-Porque no tengo.

_Vaya…_

-¡Uaah!-Eso fue lo que dijo Sanji antes de sufrir la hemorragia nasal más grande de su vida… por ahora.

_Si se desangra por eso no me imaginaria cuando vaya a hacerlo…_

-¡Buah! ¡Yo sabía que tenías un pervertido por dentro y… y… no, no estoy llorando pendeja!

-Nami-san… que atrevida…- Dijo Brook antes de desplomarse junto a su compañero Sanji.

-¡Brook, Sanji resistan!- Dijo Chopper preocupado por sus pervertidos amigos.

_Ay las desventajas de ser pervertido…_

Usopp miraba a Nami con cierta rareza y también con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Y Luffy… ¿se estaba comiendo una planta?

-Oye bruja, ¿que estas diciendo?

-Pero si es verdad… y Robin tampoco lleva.

-¿¡Que carajos!?- Zoro volteo a ver a Robin con sorpresa y como un tomate.- ¡Robin! ¿Qué demonios está diciendo esta bruja?

-Pero si es verdad, no llevo… Dijo con bastante tranquilidad y esa sonrisa malévola de ella, y vaya sorpresa que no se sonrojo al ver a Zoro.

_Palabras del escritor: ¡PERVERTIDAS!_

-Serán idiotas todos, ¡no llevamos porque tenemos trajes de baños mal pensados!

-¿Mal pensados nosotros, como sé que no lo dijiste con esa malicia tuya?, ¡mira al cocinero pervertido, va a morir!

-¿Y te preocupas por él? ¡Vaya sorpresa! Y no, no lo dije con malicia idiota.

-¡A pesar de eso no lo tenías que decir bruja, ¿no le podías dar una patada al flacucho y se acabó el asunto? ¡Apuesto que te hubiera gustado más así, si eres una sádica!

-¡Esto esta delicioso!

-Luffy no comas plantas sin saber que pueden ser venenosas, podrías morir y tal vez se te saldrían los ojos de la cara.

-¡Eh que ese comentario no ha salido bien, lo de los ojos en la cara ya es mucho, se te acaban las frases escalofriantes y me alegro!

-No creo que sea venenosa, se ve como una planta comestible, se parece a una planta medicinal del libro que leí… ¡Usopp te están temblando las piernas, ¿qué te pasa?!

-N-no me pasa nada, ya Robin no me asustara con sus comentarios…

-Eso me recuerda a algo…

-¡Aw! ¿Qué es Brook?

-Esta canción se llama: Me envenenaste el corazón…

-¿¡Una canción!?

-N-Nami-swan n-no tiene bragas…

¿¡Cómoo!? ¿¡Nami no tiene bragas!? ¿Por qué no llevas bragas Nami te aprietan?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario del pelinegro, el era la única persona que conocía que podía decir eso con toda la tranquilidad y desvergüenza del mundo.

-¡Maldito idiota!

-Cierto tiempo después-

-¡L-La Playa!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas un Luffy emocionado como un niño.

-¡SUPER!

Ya prácticamente habían llegado a la playa la cual se veía de lejos solo unos cincuenta metros y ya.

Zoro se detuvo y giro a ver a sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír, Luffy saltaba y reía y también gritaba una y otra vez "_¡La playa!", _Nami también reía felizmente, Usopp tenía a Chopper cargado en los hombros para que tuviera una mejor vista, Franky hacia su pose y gritaba "_¡SUPER!" _ Brook al parecer tocaba una canción sobre la playa, El cocinero estaba dando vueltas en un solo pie y gritaba _"Ladies aquí voy" _y Robin…

Zoro volteo a ver dónde estaba Robin y… ¡Ya no tenía la chaqueta encima!

-Oh… por… Dios…

.

_De repente tengo ganas de ir a la playa_

_¿A entrenarte o a verme en traje de baño?_

_A entrenarme_

_Fufufu_

_._

_¡HOLA A TODOS FELIZ AÑO 2015! _

_Como siempre siento la demora… Cosas que hacer…_

_¿A que los deje con la intriga de que como se va a ver Robin?_

_Vestí a los Mugiwaras como en la saga de LA AMBICION DE Z :)_

_**elsita palacios: **__que te pasa? No es que vaya a dejar de escribir la historia o algo parecido… Y si tu review significa que quieres que te diga el final pues… eres mi lector y te quiero pero no, te me esperas :P___

_¡Bueno pronto subiré mi nueva historia, ustedes solo espérenla!_

_Como siempre de parte de:_

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_

_¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_


	18. La Playa PT2

La playa

PT. 2

Los sombreros de paja como muchos les llamaban en la escuela, estaban teniendo un buen rato en la playa. Las chicas tomando el sol y los chicos jugando un juego con un castigo, se irían pasando la bola orden y al primero que se le cayera tenía que tragar agua salada… Espera ¿dónde está Zoro?

El prodigio del kendo Roronoa Zoro pensó que sería buena idea ir a dar un paseo por la costa, ya sea para relajar la mente o su autocontrol. ¿Saben a qué me refiero?

Roronoa Zoro ya no podía aguantar mirar a Nico Robin, su querida amiga de la infancia por la cual haría todo, ¿y saben lo peor de todo? ¡Ella estaba en bikini! Si ya no la aguantaba con incluso el uniforme de la escuela ¿qué haría viéndola en bikini, saltarle encima?

_Y por eso es que Roronoa Zoro está dando un paseo…_

Muchas cosas están pasando por la cabeza de Zoro en estos momentos, como por ejemplo la relación amor-odio que está desarrollando por los bikinis, por qué mientras jugo por un rato a la pelota con los chicos Luffy se tragó el agua como si fuera jugo y también está decidiendo que si la playa fue una buena o mala idea.

-_Esa maldita mujer me va a matar un día de estos, primero me enamoro de ella y tengo que seguir los estúpidos planes de la bruja y ahora viene ella con su "bikini" y ahora no sé qué hacer… ¿Por qué Robin es tan "Robin"?._\- Muchos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Zoro, muchos.

-_¿Y que con la bruja? Me viene y me dice, "es tu oportunidad" ¿a qué se refiere? ¡Y lo decía mientras saboreaba un helado así como si no le importara un carajo! Pero… Robin se veía bastante bonita comiendo el helado… ¿Enserio pensaste eso?_

Y Zoro se sonrojo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y antes de que se diera cuenta, Zoro estaba caminando sobre unas rocas y pensó que ya era tiempo de volver.

-Varios minutos después-

Zoro volvía de su caminata y ya podía divisar a los chicos aun jugando la pelota, a excepción de Sanji, debía estar por ahí siendo rechazado. En estos momentos Usopp estaba tragando agua salada. Pudo escuchar un grito del narizón desde lejos y no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Son como niños no?- Era la voz de una chica.

-Si… ¿eh?- Se giró de tiro y no era nada más y nada menos que Nico Robin.

Llevaba un bikini de dos piezas blanco y con detalles negros como flores y eso. ¿Se imaginan a un Zoro casi babeando? Ese es el resultado cuando se combina a una Nico Robin y un bikini tan tierno y _sexy._

_-_Robin… ¿de dónde saliste mujer?

Robin rio

-Estaba en el puesto de haya y…- Robin bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

_Zoro también estaba armado… Y al parecer no lo sabía._

Ya muchas veces dicho, Zoro tiene el cuerpo de un atleta. Un atleta, playboy y un poco, un poco de fisiculturista.

_Estas riendo ¿verdad?_

-¿Estabas en el puesto de haya y…?- También bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

_Era una batalla tensa que los dos combatían pero ellos no sabían que combatían._

-Ah, sí, estaba en el puesto de haya tomado algo de jugo tropical con Nami y solo venía a decirte que si querías uno, no sé si venden sake pero…

-Suena bien.- Zoro sonrió de lado.

Robin igual sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el puesto seguida de Zoro.

-Robin… oh, Zoro.

-Que hay bruja.

-¿Te refieres a mí?

-Claro ¿Quién mas es una bruja aquí? Solo vengo a tomar algo, déjame en paz.

-¿Y yo te eh molestado, porque no usas el dinero que vas a usar aquí para saldar tu deuda conmigo eh?

-Yo te devolví ese dinero, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?

-Pero prometiste que me devolverías el doble.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-Si lo hiciste.

-Buena, ya, luego hablamos sobre saldar la deuda ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque lo dices tú Robin.- Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo un puchero falso.

-Bienvenido.- La vendedora de jugos había llegado. -¿Qué desea joven y apuesto chico?

-Ah, bueno ese jugo de cereza se ve muy bueno, quiero uno.

-A la orden muchacho.- Diciendo esto fue la amable señora a hacer el jugo.

-¿Y tu Nami que tomas?

-Un jugo de mandarina, si quieres un poco serian 2 berries.

-No quiero nada.

-Como quieras.

-¿Y tú Robin?

-Yo pedí un agua de coco, pero ya me la acabe.

-De acuerdo.

-Aquí tiene su jugo señorito.- Dijo la señora entregando el jugo.

-Gracias.- Diciendo esto, Zoro le pago a la señora, tomo la pajilla y le dio un sorbo.

-Oh, esto está buenísimo.- Dijo aun saboreando la bebida.

-¿En serio? Déjame probar. Dijo la pelinegra.

-Toma.- Dijo pasándole la bebida.

Robin le dio un sorbo pequeño.

-Tienes razón, esta buenísima.- Diciendo esto le dio otro sorbo.

-Eh no te lo tomes todos.- Dijo el peliverde.

-Solo fue un pequeño sorbo.- Dijo la ojiazul riendo.

-Vaya, ¿le gusto? Chica, si quieres te doy la receta para que se lo hagas al muchacho. – Dijo la señora guiñándole el ojo a Robin.

-¿Eh? No, nosotros no…- Trataba de articular las palabras una sonrojada Robin.

-Nosotros…- Zoro estaba igual.

-Por favor, solo era una broma jóvenes tortolitos, incluso se sonrojaron, hay la juventud.- Dijo esto al final con nostalgia.

Robin bajo la cabeza sonrojada y Zoro igual de sonrojado gruño tomo la pajilla y siguió tomando…

_Hasta que…_

-Vaya Zoro, Robin ahora que me doy cuenta, han tenido un beso indirecto.

_Que buena jugada…_

Robin se sonrojo y Zoro el cual estaba tomando escupió toda la bebida… en Robin.

-¡Kya!- Grito la pelinegra.

-Maldita bruja, ¿qué me has hecho hacer?

-No sabía que reaccionarían así.- Dijo la pelinaranja riendo, como los quería a los dos, eran como sus dos hermanos mayores tontos.

-Señora ¿tiene papel o algo?- Pregunto el peliverde.

-Si déjame buscar un poco.- Dijo la señora.

-Tch, lo siento Robin, solo que…

-No importa Zoro, no lo hiciste con maldad.

Zoro bajo la mirada y se sonrojo. El cuerpo de Robin cubierto por jugo rojo y su propia saliva… _Demonios._

-Aquí tienes muchacho.- Dijo la señora entregándole unas servilletas.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Zoro tomando las servilletas y empezando a limpiar… el cuerpo de Robin.

-Zoro…- La pelinegra estaba sonrojada y dijo este con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vaya Zoro, como limpias…

Zoro sin parar de _limpiar_ a Robin alzo la vista hacia Nami con la ceja arqueada. Nami no pudo evitar reír al ver que el peliverde no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando las servilletas por todas las curvas de la ojiazul. La cara de Zoro fue cambiando poco a poco, a un color rojizo y sus ojos se encontraron con los llenos de vergüenza y a la vez tiernos ojos de Robin.

_¿Enserio no lo noto?_

-Robin yo…

-¿¡Qué demonios le haces a Robin-chan!?- Grito un enfurecido Sanji.

-Oye Sanji, pensé que estabas de acuerdo con que…- El narizón no termino la frase porque el rubio le planto el pie en la cabeza al peliverde.

-Agh, ¿¡Qué demonios haces cejas mutantes!?

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste cabeza de alga!? ¿Por qué no te metes al mar y te vas con tu familia? ¡Estás muy cerca!

-¿¡Quieres pelea!?

-¡Ven a mi Marimo!

Zoro y Sanji se empezaron a pelear.

-¡Aw! Yo sabía que Zoro tenía un pervertido por dentro… ¡Y, y no estoy llorando, pendejo!

-¡Este jugo esta rico!

-Luffy ese es mi jugo.

-Oye muchacha, acabas de tener un beso indirecto también.

-¿¡Que!? ¡N…!

-¿Qué es eso de beso indirecto Nami?

-Yo…

-Vaya grupo de amigos tienes, ¿ya te limpiaste toda?

-Sí, son buenos chicos.

_Zoro le acababa de hacer una suplex alemana a Sanji_.

-Si… buenos chicos…

-Y si, ya me limpie, muchas gracias.

-De nada… ¿No vas a detenerlos?

_Sanji le hizo una hurracarrana a Zoro._

-No se preocupe, esto pasa muy seguido

-Ay la juventud en estos días, bueno ¿quieres la receta?

-Yo… si… si la quiero, el viene a mi casa a comer algo seguido, aunque no viene desde hace tiempo...

-Asegúrate de invitarlo, y le haces este jugo…

-Bien…

.

_Asi fue el primer dia de Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin en la playa_

_._

_¿Y cual jugo es mejor, el de la señora o el mío?_

_El de la señora obvio_

_Bueno entonces lo dejare de preparar y puedes ir a comprarlo a la playa si quieres…_

_¡No espera!_

_Fufufu_

_._

**¡Hola! ¡Espero que este capítulo les dé una gran sonrisa a todos ustedes!**

**Leí en los reviews y vi en uno que decía que ya no había mucho ZoRobin así que, toma la bomba!**

**No se olviden de visitar mi otra historia Los Guardianes**

**Roronoalau: Lo siento, pero gracias a ti subí el capítulo más rápido.**

**Y como siempre de parte de su Onii-chan**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


	19. La Playa PT 3

**Hola! Estaba bañándome cuando ¡BANG! ¡IDEA SUPER COOL ME VIENE A LA CABEZA PARA ACTUALIZAR! El agua me inspira :3 Mala suerte que no me baño seguido xD, es que quiero ser como Zoro :P ¡Disfruten!**

.

Muy bien, el primer dia en la playa no fue tan malo… Ah Zoro y a Sanji los cuales recordemos que se estaban rompiendo la madre, los terminaron separando unos policías que cuidaban el área, suerte que Robin invento una historia sobre que era un show especial y que ellos dos eran luchadores profesionales, ya que tenían bastantes espectadores…

Les quedaba este día completo y al próximo día que era tenían que dejar el hotel en la tarde. Así que Nami decidió que este día se lo pasarían en el hotel el cual recién le informaron que tenía aguas termales.

Por otro lado…

-¡Es perfecto!- Grito una Nami bastante emocionada con su nuevo "plan maestro".

-¡Nami! ¿No crees que te pasas un poco?- Grito un nerviosísimo Usopp, era otro plan maestro de Nami para unir Zoro y Robin, por supuesto él era voluntario porque si no lo fuera Nami o lo mataría a ostiazos o le aumentaría sus deudas, entre otras miles de cosas…

Si, el plan era juntar a Zoro y Robin, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus suficientemente enamorados amigos a salirse de la "FriendZone" pero no sabía de qué otra forma Zoro y Robin se _**unirían **_con este plan.

_A ver adivinen…_

-¿M-me lo repites de nuevo?- Dijo un aun nervioso Usopp.

-Agh, idiota, bien… conseguimos unas barreras ya sabes de policía y eso, vestimos a Brook y Luffy como agentes especiales y Chopper y Franky me ayudaran a distraer a Zoro y Robin para que…

-Si, ya se el final, pero ¿y Sanji?

-Ya tengo el plan para encargarme de ese brutifero- Sonrió con malicia Nami antes de reír maléficamente. -¿Estás listo Usopp?

-S-s-si…- Aun estaba nervioso…

-¡Bien, que empiece el plan!

.

"Operación: Unir a tontos amigos de la infancia que aún no están juntos cuando lo deberían de estar desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Día: Sábado"

"Hora: 7:00 P.M"

"Estado: Sin concluir"

-¿Ya estás listo Usopp?- Pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Si.- Respondió el narizon.

-Bien, ¡Que empiece la operación, Unir a tontos amigos de la…! ¡Lo que sea, que empiece!- Aviso por el Walkie Talkie…

La pelinaranja se reunió con el narizón afuera de la habitación de los hombres.

-¿Seguro que Zoro no está?

-Si

-Bien

-Entonces, haz lo tuyo Nami

-Bien.- La pelinaranja entro en la habitación de los chicos y vio que el rubio veía un programa de cocina.

-¿Sucede algo Nami-swan?- Pregunto gentilmente el rubio.

-Sanji-kun, ¿me acompañas al baño?

La cara del rubio cambio en un abrir y cerrar ojos a su típica cara de corazones por todos lados mientras decía.-¡Todo lo que sea por mi querida Nami-swan!- Dijo mientras reia pervertidamente.

-Muy bien, pero pasa tu primero ¿sí?- Nami trato de sonar lo más tierna posible, mientras que ah Sanji se le estaba asomando sangre en la nariz…

Y cuando estaba entrando al baño, Nami le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que entrara rápidamente.

-Lo siento Sanji-kun, pero esto es por el bien de los dos tortolitos, como una disculpa adelantada te doy estas dos fotos. Diciendo esto Nami le tendió dos fotos, una de ella en bikini y la otra de Robin en bikini.

-¡Uah!- Mientras que a Sanji le daba un paro cardiaco, Nami cerró la puerta y tomo su walkie talkie.- El pato está en la bañera repito el pato está en la bañera.

-¿Qué? Repito ¿Qué?- Dijo un muy confuso Usopp.

-El pato está en la bañera.- repitió la pelinaranja.

-¿Pato? ¡Yo quiero comer pato! Oh si y repito…

-¿Qué pato?- pregunto de nuevo el narizón.

-¡Joder, Sanji está encerrado en el baño!

-Oh, de acuerdo, ¿pero qué es eso del pato?

-¡Solo sigue con el plan!

-De acuerdo, Brook es tu turno…

-Yohohoho, hare lo que pueda.

Brook había seguido a Robin la cual estaba leyendo en una salita del hotel.

-¡Oh, Robin-san!

-Brook ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Solo pasaba para decirte que cerraran las aguas termales antes del horario normal.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí y me preguntaba si querías ir.

-Tal vez mañana

-Yohoho, Robin-san mañana no se puede las aguas termales del hotel abren en la noche y nosotros nos vamos en la tarde.- Dijo Brook el cual no mostraba signos de nervios.

_Después de todo era todo huesos Yohohoho_

-¿De verdad? Supongo que tengo que leer el anuncio otra vez

-¿Vaya que pasa Robin-san, no me cree? ¡Qué cruel es!

Robin rio.- Tienes razón Brook, gracias, iré ahora mismo

Brook vio como Robin se retiraba hacia las aguas termales y tomo su walkie talkie.- Robin-san se dirige a las aguas termales.

-Bien hecho Brook.- lo felicito la pelinaranja.

-Como recompensa ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme las bragas?

-Cierra la boca, Chopper tu turno.

-¡Sí!

El joven chico se encargó de haber seguido a Zoro el cual meditaba un poco cerca del hotel.

-Zoro.- dijo a lo bajito el pequeño chico.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué no vas las aguas termales?

-Pienso ir más tarde, por ahora meditare aquí…

-Pero están a punto de cerrarlas

-¿Qué, pero el horario?

-Olvidaron anunciarlo debes ir, si quieres relajar tus músculos y todo eso para volverte más fuerte…

-¡Es cierto, muchas gracias Chopper!- Diciendo esto, el joven espadachín salió corriendo hacia las aguas termales.

Chopper tomo su Walkie Talkie.

-Chicos Zoro ya se dirige a las aguas.

-Bien hecho Chopper, ya Robin entro y ya hice lo mío con los carteles.- Felicito nuevamente la pelinaranja.

-Que me digas eso, no me hará feliz cabronaza.- Bailo feliz el chico.

-Franky, Luffy.

-¡Aw! Nico Robin ya entro a las aguas termales y Zoro-bro se acerca caminando, ya estamos listos.

-Perfecto.- Dijo la pelinaranja

Cuando Zoro pasó caminando y se fue a los vestidores a por su toalla, Franky y Luffy pusieron una barrera tipo policiaca en la entrada, antes de eso se aseguraron de que nadie entrara a las aguas, diciendo que estaban sucias. Los dos estaban vestidos con saco y corbata tipo Hitman.

Franky se asomó por la pared y cuando vio a Zoro entrando a las aguas sonrió.

-La lechuga y la berenjena están en el agua repito la lechuga y la berenjena están en el agua.

-¡Sí! Mi plan ha sido perfecto.- Celebro la ojimarron.- Ahora recemos porque pase algo bueno.

-Con Robin momentos antes-

Robin pasó por el pasillo y entro a los vestidores femeninos, guindo su bata y tomo una toalla, se la puso alrededor del cuerpo y entro. Ya dentro del baño de las mujeres se quitó la toalla y se la puso en la cabeza. Decidió que primero estaría bien bañarse con el jabón y los cubos así que fue haya. Enjabonándose, el jabon se le resbalo de las manos y se deslizo hasta las aguas termales. Quejándose se levantó y se sumergió tratando de buscar el jabón.

-Con Zoro momentos antes-

El joven espadachín corrió hacia las aguas, cuando noto que estaba cerca empezó a caminar, se dirigió a los vestidores y dejando su bata tomo una toalla y la puso alrededor de su cadera, estando dentro vio que alguien trataba de buscar algo o tal vez se estaba ahogando, poniendo su toalla en su hombro fue a ver en que podía ayudar a esa persona.

-En estos momentos-

-Disculpa estas bien.- hablo el peliverde a la persona que buceaba.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La persona que buceaba emergió justo al frente del peliverde.

-No te preocupes, buscaba un jabon, pero parece que se perdí…- Lo que tenía Robin al frente de ella era el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro que se encontraba, digamos que como vino al mundo… al igual que ella, pero ella tenía cosas más expuestas que el…

-¿Qué dia..?

-¿Qué cara…?

-¡Zoro!

-¡Robin!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo una Robin la cual ocultaba sus atributos tras sus brazos en forma de abrazo y por supuesto sonrojada a mas no poder, el sonrojo más grande en toda su vida...

-¡Esa es mi línea!- Grito un sorprendido y confuso espadachín el cual no se sacaba de la cabeza la imagen que acaba de ver.

-Lo que sea Zoro solo aléjate.- Dijo una avergonzada Robin.

-No espera Robin, no fue mi cul…- Antes de poder terminar el peliverde se resbalo con el jabón que se le había perdido a la ojiazul, cayendo encima de ella y quedando en una posición comprometedora.

-En otro lado-

-Ya le dije una y mil veces señora, dentro de aquí se encuentra el ¡Super! Mafioso Zorocia, nadie puede entrar.

-¿Qué, un Super mafioso?

-Sí, ¿por cierto tiene algo de comer?

-De vuelta-

Zoro abrió los ojos baja el agua, la cual era bastante baja, y se encontró con una Robin como vino al mundo justo debajo de el…

La pose era comprometedora…

_No, no se las explicare…_

-Robin, ¿estás bien?- La morena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara del peliverde justo delante de ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y batir su record de rubor de hace unos segundos.

-Robin, lo siento yo.- Cuando Zoro trato de moverse noto como Robin soltó un suspir/gemido a lo cual el no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho más, pero cuando trato de moverse otra vez Robin volvió a hacer lo mismo y seguido esta lo miro con los ojos llenos de vergüenza mientras se mordió el labio seguido solo articulo tres palabra.

-Zoro t-tu mano

-¿Mi mano?

-T-tu mano… ahí

Zoro el cual tenía la mente por otro lado, le volvieron los sentidos y sintió que estaba tocando algo suave, bajo la mirada lentamente para…

_Imagínense lo demás ustedes…_

Zoro a la velocidad de la luz se paró y sonrojado como nadie nunca jamás…

-Robin, yo… yo…- Trato de articular el peliverde.

-Z-Zoro, por-por favor… ¿¡Quisieras taparte!?.- Ya era algo normal que tanto calor hubiera despertado al amigo inseparable de Zoro de su larga siesta…

Zoro más rápido que nunca salió del baño y de los vestidores tomo una toalla, salió con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y noto que en pasillo había ¿una barrera? La salto y al frente de ella eran Franky y Luffy vestidos con saco y no dejando que dos hombres pasaran.

-¿Franky, Luffy? Ustedes ¿Qué creen que hacen y que es esta barra y porque están vestidos con sacos?- Pregunto un confundido Zoro.

-Asi que tu eres Zorocia, lo siento señor pero queremos bañarnos ¿nos deja?- Dijo uno de los dos hombres.

-¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberias estar teniendo un ¡Super! Tiempo con Robin- Justo al terminar Franky se tapó la boca y se puso pálido.

Se hiso el silencio por 1 minuto y la cara de Zoro pasaba de confusión pues… a la cara de un demonio.

-Ustedes…

-Zoro, hermano…

-¡Me los voy a cargar!

-¡Ahora que lo pienso, nunca planeamos algo por si algo como esto pasaba!- Grito el peliceleste antes de salir corriendo por su vida...

_Y esa fue la primera vez que Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin se bañaron juntos_

_ya siendo mayorcitos_

_:)_

.

_¿Me enjabonas la espalda?_

_¿Me quieres ver desnuda?_

_Buscare el cepillo_

**No tengo comentarios para este capítulo…**

**Solo espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Soy un pervertido :D**

**Como siempre de parte de:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


	20. Visitas PT 2

**Hola! **

**Mis disculpas por no actualizar, no me sentí inspirado, pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda ahora, así que ustedes solo disfruten del cap. ¡Y no se olviden de dejar su review!**

**.**

Visitas PT. 2

Estaba todo tan jodidamente jodido.

No paro de pensar en cómo podría arreglar eso, estaba asustado, mas asustado que nunca.

Roronoa Zoro se arrancaba los pelos de la cabeza pensando en cómo podría arreglar las cosas con Nico Robin. No es que él hubiera hecho nada malo pero, demonios, la toco, fue por accidente pero la toco.

Bien viajemos al pasado, o más bien a antes de ayer cuando su querida amiga Nami a la cual considera su hermanita decidió que sería buena idea que él y Robin se encontraran en el mismo baño. ¿Cómo funcionario todo? Se aseguraría de que nadie esté en las aguas termales y haría que Zoro y Robin fueran casi al mismo tiempo, para luego poner una barricada, vestir a Luffy y a Franky como guardaespaldas y no dejar que nadie pasara. El plan fue un éxito, ¿pero qué carajos pensaba que iba a pasar allá dentro? No es que ellos irían a… a ponerse a jugar piedra papel o tijera.

_¡MENTES SUCIAS!_

Cuando ya todo había pasado todo, salió del baño y luego de darse más o menos cuenta de que estaba pasando casi mata a golpes a Franky y a Luffy. Que buena suerte que los dos son fuertes.

Luego de eso Nami no paraba de pedir disculpas junto a los demás, a excepción de Sanji que lo habian encerrado en el baño, por supuesto, no se podían disculpar con Robin, ella no podía saber ni un grano de arena del tema.

Pero ahora lo que se preguntaba es que ¿qué iba a pasar?

Si, está enamorado de Robin y todo pero, se arrepentía de lo que hizo, a pesar de que no haya sido su culpa, ¿quién sabía si Robin en estos momentos lo estaba maldiciendo?

El peliverde llego a la escuela y se sentó en su asiento, noto que Robin aún no había llegado.

_Demonios_

Durante el viaje de regreso las poquísimas veces que volteo a ver a Robin la vio con una cara larga, como si estuviera distraída del mundo. Por supuesto a pesar de lo tan fuerte y valiente que es, aclamando que no le teme a nada, Zoro no tuvo las agallas para hablar con Robin. ¿Quién lo haría?

Luego de unos minutos, Robin llego al salón. Zoro inmediatamente se hizo el dormido y pudo oír cuando Robin se sentó al lado de el en su puesto. Se sintió cansado, ¿cuándo no más bien? Pero es que no había dormido pensando en que podía hacer, así que cerró sus ojos y cayo dormido rápidamente.

-_Y a la rutina de siempre_\- Pensó el peliverde antes de quedarse dormido.

El día pasó rápido y como siempre, la última clase había terminado, Zoro bostezo y dejo su cabeza caer en el brazo de su silla, pensado en que podía hacer hoy, pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió unos delicados dedos hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Si, el conocía esa caricia, conocía esos dedos.

Rápidamente levanto la cabeza confundido y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Robin.

-Buenos días.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¿Buenos días?- Dijo un nervioso y confundido Zoro, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Robin soltó un dulce risilla. -¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?- Pregunto directamente la ojiazul.

-Yo… no…- Estaba congelado y no, aquí Aokiji no tiene esos poderes en este universo, estaba congelado por… congelarse.

_De amor…_

-¿No? bien porque me preguntaba si querías ir a cenar a mi casa, ya sabes tú platillo favorito.- Dijo la pelinegra mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano.

¿Qué? Zoro no podía estar más confundido que nunca. ¿Robin lo estaba invitando a cenar luego de lo que paso, como en los viejos tiempos? A pesar de lo confundido que estaba, una sonrisa amenazaba con formarse en su cara, una enorme sonrisa.

-Su-supongo que sí, sí puedo.- Dijo Zoro mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa y sonrojo con su mano y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bien, nos vemos después.- Dijo antes de salir del salón.

Robin salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el baño.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa cuando estaba alrededor de Zoro? Actuo como siempre hacia con Zoro, pero el corazón le latia a millón mientras ponía su mejor cara sin nevios. Ella no era asi. ¿Y porque Zoro parecía estar nervioso? Se notaba también algo sonrojado.

-_Se pone nervioso y se sonroja a mi alrededor será ¿qué le gusto?_\- Pensó mientras que un rubor empezaba a cubrir toda la cara de Robin, ella se llevaba sus manos a las mejillas y empezaba a girar el cuerpo de izquierda a derecha nerviosamente y definitivamente si esto fuera un anime, se podría notar que un vapor salía de la cabeza de Robin.

_Al parecer le gustaba ese pensamiento…_

_-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué estoy pensando yo? ¡Tengo que llegar a la casa y hacer la mejor comida del mundo para impresionar a Zoro! ¿Por qué lo quiero impresionar?- _Mientras que Robin se preguntaba miles de cosas en su mente camino hacia su casa.

.

Definitivamente se sentía de lo mejor, se enamoró de alguien asombroso, de Nico Robin, esta vez tenía que salir bien todo, sin planes de Nami ni nada. Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se acababa de tomar un baño y era la primera vez en su vida que se lavaba la cabeza con champú dos veces y se ponía tanto jabón.

Suspiro y se paró de la cama, buscando algo que ponerse y lo único que vio fue ropa, ropa muy _Zoro _y nada de _"voy a visitar la casa de la chica que me gusta y quiero verme bien"_

Penso rápido y fue al cuarto de Johnny y Yosaku, no creía que ellos debían tener ropa como en estos momentos el la deseaba pero en el armario de Johnny encontró una camisa verde manga larga y unos jeans. Genial.

Se puso esa ropa y vio un perfume, sin pensárselo dos veces se hecho un poco y se puso unas zapatillas que también al parecer eran de Johnny, que suerte que él era la misma talla de el en todo.

¿Joder desde cuando Zoro había sido así?

_Eh dejémoslo, es un chico enamorado._

Se vio en el espejo que había en el cuarto de sus dos compañeros y se veía algo bien.

-Genia- Antes de terminar fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, era Johnny.

-Oh Zoro-aniki… ¿Qué hace con mi ropa?- Dijo algo sorprendido pero no parecía molesto.

-Yo… eh… la necesito por hoy, ¿te importa?- Dijo el peliverde.

-No para na… ¿Eh así que va a una cita Zoro-aniki?- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Cállate.- Dijo el peliverde empujándolo y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Es con Robin-san no? ¡Recuerde devolvérmela!- Dijo aun con ese tono burlón.

-Dices algo mas y lo próximo que me veras usar es un traje negro para tu funeral.- Dijo el peliverde con tono amenazante, el cual fue más que suficiente para que Johnny se callara.

El peliverde salió de su casa y se dirigió a donde Robin.

.

Zoro llego y toco el timbre, desde afuera escucha el _"¡Voy!"_ de Robin, ella tardo unos treinta segundos en abrir la puerta, que le sirvieron a Zoro para recordar la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Fue cuando el desgraciado de Spandam había agredido a Robin, por suerte debía estar pudriéndose en la cárcel.

-La puerta está abierta.- Escucho el peliverde del otro lado de esta.

Zoro dio un suspiro y entro encontrándose justo en frente de el a Robin con un hermoso vestido celeste que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y con esa dulce sonrisa de ella.

-Bienvenido.- Dijo Robin sonriente.

-Ho-hola.- Zoro estaba nervioso y de repente sintió la necesidad de escuchar la vieja frase de bienvenida de Robin.

-¿Qué esperas para pasar?- Dijo la ojiazul.

-Ah, si…- El peliverde pasó pero fue detenido por las siguientes palabras de su querida amiga de la infancia.

-¿Estas usando un perfume?- Dijo curiosa. ¿Zoro usando un perfume? No, él no podía estar usando uno, normalmente él tenía ese olor natural a metal tan varonil…

_¡Y tenemos un doble sonrojo!_

-Sí, es-estoy usando uno.- Dijo nervioso. -¿Algún problema?

-¡N-no ninguno en absoluto!- Ella también estaba nerviosa. –B-bueno toma asiento, ya casi termino.

-Si.- Diciendo esto Zoro suspiro y se sentó en el sofá. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahora?

Luego de un par de minutos Robin apareció con los dos platos de carne de tiburón y arroz blanco, un vaso con una especia de jugo rojo para Zoro y un café para ella.

-Zoro, a comer a la mesa.- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Sí, ya se.- Zoro se sentó y olio el delicioso olor de la comida de Robin a un lado de su plato su botella de… ¿eso era jugo rojo?

-Robin- Dijo el peliverde aun viendo el jugo.

-¿Si?

-¿Y este jugo de aquí?

-Toma un poco

-¿Pero qué es?

-Solo toma

El peliverde gruño y tomando el vaso con el líquido rojo, le dio un sorbo y abrió los ojos como platos, el sabor le era reconocido.

-Este jugo…

-Le pedí la receta a la señora de la playa.- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero..?

-Te gusto el jugo de la playa ¿no? por eso le pedí la receta.

-Bien…

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Esta bueno?

Zoro volvió su mirada a los ojos de Robin los cuales lo miraban con un brillo, se sonrojo y luego de unos segundos de silencio…

-Es… es mejor que el sake…

-¿De verdad?- El cuerpo de Robin no era suficiente para tanta felicidad.

-Si.- Dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

Robin sonrió y haciéndole una mueca a Zoro para que empezara a comer, ella también empezó a comer y de vez en cuando miraba a Zoro como comía de su plato.

-¿No es raro?- Dijo Robin.

-¿Qué?- Dijo el peliverde con la boca llena.

-Aquí los dos sentados, tu comiendo lo que yo cocine, en una misma mesa.

-¿Quieres comer en el piso?

Robin rio un poco para luego…

-Parecemos marido y mujer.- Pensó sonríen…

_¿Qué dijo?_

Rápidamente la cara de Robin tomo un color rojizo y sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, con Zoro paso lo mismo, pero en consecuencia de hablar con la boca llena, se le fue la comida para donde no era y empezó a toser.

Zoro empezó a toser y se pegaba en el pecho tratando de aliviarse, mientras que Robin se había parado y había a empezado darle suaves toques en la espalda al peliverde.

-Estas bien- Pregunto cuando Zoro paro de toser.

-Oh sí, me has salvado la vida, enserio, ¿la próxima vez porque no lo haces con un pedazo de algodón?

Robin rio divertida. –Bueno, termina tu plato.- Dijo volviendo a su asiento.

-Sí, lo que sea.- Dijo empezando a comer de nuevo.

Luego de unos minutos terminaron de comer y se pusieron a ver una película en el sofa.

-Parece algo buena.- Dijo el peliverde.

-No la he visto antes.- Dijo la pelinegra.

Luego de unas horas, los dos quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro, con Robin con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zoro y la cabeza de este sobre la cabeza de Robin.

Zoro abrió los ojos y los poso sobre Robin que yacía dormida en su hombro, Zoro sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Demonios hasta su manera de dormir le encantaba como su pequeña boquita esta en forma de _"_o_"_ y soltaba un dulce sonido _"fuu"_

Sin poder evitarlo llevo su fuerte mano a la suave mejilla de Robin, está sintiendo el tacto se despertó lentamente y se encontró con los negros ojos de Zoro.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, perdiéndose en la mirada del uno al otro y antes de que pasara algo más se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y los dos vieron como Aokiji entraba a la casa.

-Oh, buenas jóvenes.- Dijo con la voz más tranquila del mundo.

-Kuzan-san- Dijo la pelinegra con sorpresa.

-Aokiji- El tono del peliverde sonaba de matón.

-Les interrumpo, perdón.

Los dos se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, supongo que ya yo me voy a mi casa.- Dijo el peliverde.

-Eh, chico, ¿qué horas crees que son?- Dijo Kuzan.

-¿Las diez?- Dijo el peliverde.

-Las dos de la mañana, quédate a dormir.

-¿Con usted? No gracias puedo en el sofá.

-O con Robin- Sugirió el adulto a lo que los dos se sonrojaron.

-¿No verdad? Solo ven conmigo, te prestare mi piyama favorita, es de copos de nieve, te gustara.- Dijo Kuzan mientras jalaba de la camisa al peliverde.

-Joder.- Dijo el peliverde.

Al final se quedó a dormir con ellos, Robin por su habitación y Zoro con Aokiji.

.

Zoro se levantó, abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la molesta imagen de Robin enfrente de él.

_Em… ¿Robin?_

_-¿Robin? ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?- _Se preguntó para el mismo, mientras sus mejilla se tintaban de rojo y veía a Robin angelicalmente durmiendo en frente de él, con una pijama de flores, mientras que su cabeza descansaba en sus dos manos que actuaban de almohada.

Zoro se congelo cuando noto que Robin se estaba despertando y como habría los ojos que pasaron de dormilones a ojos sorprendidos.

No se pudo diferenciar que sonó más fuerte, o el dulce _"Kya"_ de Robin o la cabeza de Zoro cayendo contra el suelo.

Robin estaba confundida, pero su preocupación por lo fuerte que se oyó la cabeza de Zoro azotarse contra el piso era más importante.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con preocupación la ojiazul.

-Aw… Si… estoy…- Zoro se congelo nuevamente al ver lo que tenía al frente. Robin con su pijama de flores en cuatro mirándolo mientras un hilillo de saliva salía de su linda boca. Simplemente, Zoro llego al cielo por un momento e incluso por un momento creyó que Robin tenia alas blancas en la espalda.

-Robin, yo…

-¿Eh, pueden hacer silencio?- Se escuchó una voz atrás del peliverde. Era Kuzan.

-Aokiji-san, se puede saber que hago aquí, se supone que debería estar con usted, y no es que me guste esa situación que digamos.- Dijo el peliverde confundido y furioso.

-Ah bueno, la primera vez fui cortes, pero la verdad es que no aguanto tus ronquidos y te arrastre acá.- Dijo Kuzan algo apenado.

-¡Me hubiera arrastrado al sillón!- Grito furioso el peliverde.

-No soy tan cruel, a qué te gusto estar con ella.- Dijo Kuzan con tono burlón.

-¡Yo me voy!- Diciendo esto, se puso su ropa y se fue.

_._

_Y así fue la segunda vez que Roronoa Zoro se quedó en la casa de _

_Nico Robin a dormir._

_._

_Aunque esa vez fue con Robin_

_Fufufu_

_._

**¡WAAAAAAAAA!**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les gusto? Fue la primera vez que escribí sobre los pensamientos de Robin, recuerda dejar tu review :) **

**¡Y de nuevo Perdón por la demora!**

**Si es la primera vez que les uno de mis historias te invito a leer **_**Los Guardianes**_

**Y como siempre de parte del Zoro de Zoros:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**___

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	21. Biscuit

**Nunca eh hecho esto antes, pero aprovechare para decirles mis queridos lectores que muchas gracias por leer esta historia de todo corazón no saben cuan feliz me hacen, cuando comentan sobre qué tan bueno fue el cap y que esperan más me hace sentir bien y les doy otro gracias, por ninguna razón en particular pero… oficialmente hemos llegado al Capítulo 20 (el primero no cuenta, porque es un resumen) y… ¡Gracias, gracias y gracias! Los quiero :)**

**Bueno y sin nada más que decir (ejem… gracias) aquí les dejo el nuevo cap :B**

**.**

Biscuit, orfanato cómo sea…

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí Zoro?- pregunto la voz de una chica.

-Sí, lo es… ¿Qué te hace dudarlo mujer?- dijo la voz de un chico.

-Vamos seamos sinceros, no eres bueno recordando caminos- dijo la chica en tono burlón.

-Tch, cierra la boca- dijo con tono de molestia.

Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin se encontraban caminando, subiendo una gran loma. ¿A dónde se dirigían? Pues resulto ser que a Zoro le llego una llamada de Monet, la joven chica que lo cuido en el orfanato, dijo que hoy iban a hacer una fiesta en este, invitando a padres de familia, era un día importante, hoy también era una fiesta de adopción, Monet le avsio eso y que necesitaban ayudantes. Zoro se ofreció, estaba encariñado con ese orfanato, bueno orfanato y guardería… Ah sí y nuestro amigo peliverde uso la cabeza y decidió que sería buena idea invitar a Robin, ya saben, Robin se lleva bien con los niños, lo hizo por los niños.

_Fue por los niños… ¿verdad?_

Zoro llego al final de la loma y sonriente vio el orfanato, ¿cómo iba a olvidar donde estaba?

-Vaya, estoy sorprendida Zoro- Dijo la ojiazul en tono burlón. –Solo fueron dos caminos erróneos.

-Cállate- un ligero rubor se notaba en las mejillas del peliverde.

Robin rio divertida.

Se encaminaron al orfanato y cuando llegaron fueron bienvenidos por Monet, el cual les dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos juntos. Entraron al orfanato y guardería…

_Solo digamos Biscuit… _

Entraron a Biscuit recibidos por los niños y luego se dirigieron a una salita de empleados, Monet les dijo que tenían que ponerse unos manteles iguales a los de cocina que tenían escrito Biscuit. Zoro solo se puso el mantel, Robin se hizo una coleta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por un peliverde que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Malditas coletas- susurro el peliverde… sonrojado.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Nada, ¿ya estas lista?- pregunto el peliverde.

-No aun, espera.- Dijo la ojiazul mirándolo con una sonrisa

Demonios ya tenía que parar con sus sonrojos, él era el hombre aquí. No estaban en una relación pero… ¡él era el hombre! Si se volvía a sonrojar definitivamente se abofetearía, lo prometía.

Robin se puso el mantel y se lo acomodo un poco en la parte superior, al parecer era algo ajustado y por supuesto el peliverde no se perdió este gesto.

Zoro se abofeteo.

Robin volteo justo cuando el peliverde se abofeteo.

-¿Te acabas de abofetear?- Dijo divertida y tratando de contener su risa mientras Zoro la miraba apenado, sin poder evitarlo más soltó una dulce y corta carcajada. Y Zoro se sonrojo de nuevo.

_¿Por qué le hacía esto?_

-B-bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto el peliverde.

-Bueno… Monet-san dijo que debíamos ayudar en la cocina.- dijo la pelinegra mientras dulcemente se llevaba su dedo índice de manera pensativa a los labios y posaba sus ojos en el techo.

-No sé nada de cocina- Dijo el peliverde.

-Bueno entonces podrías ayudar a cargar algunas cosas y con las decoraciones, eres muy fuerte ¿no?- Dijo la ojiazul llevando su mano al fornido, robusto, forzudo, recio, musculoso, nervudo, corpulento, hercúleo y fuerte brazo de Zoro, apretándolo dulcemente.

Zoro se sonrojo y se quedó mirando a Robin, mientras sentía como su cara ardía por el sonrojo. Robin lo miraba extraño, pero llevo sus ojos a su delicada mano la cual aún tenía agarrado el brazo de este y mientras que su cara también tomaba el mismo color que la del peliverde soltó el pequeño agarre, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los negros de Zoro.

¿Por instinto? Quien sabe… Zoro estaba llevando su mano a la mejilla de Robin, pero la puerta se abrió.

_Demonios…_

-¿Chicos que hacen? No hay tiempo para coqueteos.- Dijo Monet entrando a la habitación y haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran mucho más con sus últimas palabras.

-N-no es-tábamos coqueteando- Zoro parecía recién salido de un sauna.

-Sí, lo que sea, vamos.- Dijo abriéndole el paso a Zoro el cual rápidamente paso seguido de Robin.

-Ahh, los chicos de ahora.- Dijo Monet suspirando y llevándose su mano a la cabeza.

Pasaron unas horas y todo estaba listo los padres de familia ya habían llegado y habían puesto unos anuncios afuera sobre la fiesta y si tenían suerte adoptarían bastantes niños.

El evento empezó y Monet tenía planeado una competencia entre los padres donde tenían que realizar cuatro pruebas y los padres que ganaran serían elegidos los reyes de la noche.

Robin veía todo con una sonrisa, llegaban padres con el deseo de adoptar a los pocos niños que quedaban, ya casi no parecía un orfanato y todos se divertían, pero Robin le echo un vistazo a una niña que se encontraba en una esquina sentada, estaba alejada de los demás y tenía la mirada algo vacía. Robin se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- Pregunto la ojiazul.

La niña se giró encontrándose con los ojos azules de Robin.

-Yo… no es nada…- Robin claramente sabía que algo pasaba, descartando que Robin es Robin, los ojos de la niña se notaban vacíos

Vamos dime… no me puedes mentir- dijo Robin guiñándole el ojo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… mis padres están en un viaje de negocios y me han dejado a cuidado de Monet-san, así que no podre participar en el concurso.

Robin absolutamente comprendió a la pequeña, ella no tuvo un padre que la cuidara y su madre, que en paz descanse, se la pasaba bastante tiempo fuera y ella se quedaba a cuidado de una de las amigas de su ella, ahora ya crecida estando a cuidado de Aokiji ya no tenía ese problema pero comprendía a la pequeña.

-Ya veo... ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- pregunto Robin ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-Mocha… ¿y tú Onee-chan?- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Mocha.

Muy bien, Robin se sonrojo por un momento. Que una tierna y pequeña niña la llamara onee-chan, era tan genial… genial… genial…

_No tanto como el brazo de Zoro pero… meh…_

Robin pensó. ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer a la pequeña niña feliz? Aunque ella tenía padres a diferencia de los pocos pequeños huérfanos que quedaban, pero ninguno de ellos se mostraba triste, todos se mostraban emocionados por la competencia entre padres e hijos. ¿Entonces que podía hacer para hacer feliz a la niña? No le llego nada a la cabeza, a pesar de que los quería ella no tenía mucha experiencia con los niños y mucho menos era madre…

_Ser madre…_

-¡Eso es!- grito y mientras que la pequeña Mocha la miraba extrañada, la pelinegra corrió buscando a Zoro, luego de unos segundos lo encontró… dormido en una esquina…

Robin, quien sabe si consiente o no, se sentó encima de Zoro y empezó a tambalearlo de atrás hacia delante diciendo que despierte, este no respondía hasta que en un tambaleo su cabeza pego contra la pared, despertándolo instantáneamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Zoro confundido, miro hacia los lados hasta que poso sus ojos en Robin, la cual se encontraba sentada en su abdomen y lo miraba seriamente.

_¡Sonrojo instantáneo!_

-¡Robin! ¿Qué haces enci…-

-Zoro, tienes que ayudarme con esta niña llamada Mocha, sus padres no vinieron y no podrá participar en el concurso- la mirada seria de Robin no cambiaba.

-Espera, espera ¿Qué demonios hablas?- Zoro estaba bastante confuso y ni quitaba su vista… pues de digamos la zona de contacto entre los dos en este momento…

_Joder…_

-¡Cállate y escucha!- muy bien al ver como Robin le alzo la voz supo muy bien que debía escuchar atentamente y sin hacer sonidos. -Nosotros nos haremos pasar por sus padres- susurro la ojiazul.

-¿¡Que!?- Zoro hubiera seguido gritando cosas si no hubiera sido porque la mano de Robin se lo impidió, tapándole la boca.

-Lo ha-re-mos- dijo Robin con una fuerte mirada.

Esa mirada de Robin. Zoro solo la había visto unas pocas veces, cuando ella estaba decidida a hacer algo, en ese momento supo que no debía reclamar más o si no las cosas se pondrían feas.

-¿Y-y que hay de Monet?- pregunto Zoro tratando de zafarse de la situación.

-Ella lo entenderá- Robin se levantó de encima de Zoro y le ofreció la mano, el la tomo y se levantó igual.

-Deberíamos decirle- recomendó el peliverde.

-Eso mismo haremos- Robin permitió que Zoro caminara al frente. Nunca cambiaba, incluso en la fiesta de un orfanato, en el cual él estuvo parte de su vida se duerme como si nada, lo zarandeo e incluso se sentó encima de… el…

_Oh si Robin, estas bastante activa al mundo…_

De un _puff _la cara de Robin se tornó roja, mientras miraba al suelo y trataba de ahogar unas silabas incomprensibles.

Zoro no oyo los pasos de Robin y se giró.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el peliverde.

-N-no es nada- respondio la ojiazul.

Zoro la miro extraño y siguió caminando.

Robin suspiro, Zoro no noto su enorme sonrojo. Que despistado.

_Tal para cual…_

Robin siguió caminando pensando en sus acciones anteriores.

-_Ahora que lo pienso, Zoro esta duro como una roca allá abajo-_ pensó Robin.

_Y otro sonrojo…_

-Cuatro sonrojos más después-

-De acuerdo

-¿¡Qué!?- no lo pudo contener el peliverde. ¿Monet estaba de acuerdo?

-Sabía que lo comprenderías- dijo la ojiazul.

-Por supuesto, lo que sea por la felicidad de un niño- dijo sonriente la peliverde.

-Demonios- susurro Zoro que de repente sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y le dio por voltear a Robin a la cual extrañamente la rodeaba una aura negra y el conocía esa aura...

-¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto con voz fría la pelinegra.

-N-no, ninguno en absoluto- Zoro se preguntó una y otra vez de donde salía esa aura…

-Esperen, tienen que quitarse los manteles- aviso la peliverde.

-Cierto- dijo Robin mientras se quitaba el mantel al igual que Zoro. -¿No deberíamos ponernos algo que no haga ver no sé cómo… adultos?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-No lo creo, Robin ya se ve bastante madura ¿no Zoro?- la malicia en la voz de Monet se notaba bastante bien.

-Eh… si…-Zoro se sonrojo instantáneamente, debía parar y tomar control. –S-se ve muy hermosa ya…

_Eh… ¿eso es tomar control de la situación?_

-Vaya Zoro, buena manera- dijo Monet sonriente mientras veía como Robin también se iba sonrojando.

-¡Eh… olvida lo que dije ya!- grito nervioso el peliverde.

Luego de unos minutos Zoro y Robin encontraron a la niña y le contaron el plan.

-¿Ustedes se harán pasar por mis padres?- pregunto la niña.

-Sí, ¿te gusta la idea?- pregunto sonriente la ojiazul.

-Bueno… pero eso no significa que se volverán mis padres ¿verdad?- dijo con inocencia la pequeña Mocha.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que sea tu padre?- la mirada que le lanzo Zoro a Mocha fue suficiente para que se escondiera detrás de Robin.

-¡Zoro no la asustes!- grito molesta la pelinegra.

-Tch

El concurso había empezado, Monet tomo un micrófono y empezó a anunciar sobre este, los niños y padres se reunieron alrededor de ella. Había en total once familias y luego estaban Zoro y Robin con Mocha. Algunas otras familias no participarían porque ya se habían llevado a sus niños o simplemente no lo harían.

-¡Bien la primera prueba será entre los padres, pasen adelante!- anuncio la peliverde.

Los padres y Zoro pasaron adelante y Monet anuncio la prueba.

-¡Bien, Monet-san les dirá dos cosas que deben traer, el que las traiga primero ganara un puntos, buena suerte a todos!- anuncio Monet.

Los padres y Zoro se prepararon y Monet anuncio la primera cosa.

-Tráiganle a Monet-san… ¡A sus hijos!

Zoro se giró y vio como Robin tenía agarrada a Mocha y le hacía una seña para que viniera y la tomara. Zoro corrió y se pasó a todos los padres como un rayo, tomo a Mocha de la cintura y se la llevo rápidamente a Monet.

-¡Vaya, que rápido es este padre, has ganado un punto!- anuncio Monet mientras que Zoro tenía una cara totalmente normal y no se mostraba emocionado a diferencia de Mocha que corrió a abrazar a Robin y esta la recibió en brazos.

Luego de que llegaran los otros padres, Monet anuncio la segunda cosa.

-Tráiganle a Monet-san… ¡A sus esposas!- y Zoro noto claramente la mirada y sonrisa maliciosa que le lanzo Monet.

Zoro capto claramente el mensaje y se giro a ver a Robin, que lo miraba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, Zoro sonrojado gruño y nuevamente se pasó a todos los padres y tomo a Robin y la cargo al estilo novia.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la pelinegra sonrojada.

-¡Es por el punto!- gruño el peliverde sonrojado.

-Sí pero…- Robin callo, era verdad, le hecho un vistazo a la cara de Zoro y enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este mientras que Zoro sin notarlo la llevo rápidamente donde Monet.

-¡Nuevamente gana el padre Roronoa Zoro!- dijo divertida la peliverde mientras le guiñaba el ojo a los dos haciéndolos sonrojar más.

-Emm… Zoro…- susurro la pelinegra avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-Y-ya me puedes bajar.

-Oh, eh, ah… si…- Zoro bajo a Robin y se sonrojo mucho más y desvió su mirada a otro lado.

Zoro, Robin y Mocha tenían 2 puntos y estaban en cabeza.

Luego de que se acabara la prueba al parecer era el turno de las madres, Monet las llamo para que pasaran adelante.

-¡Muy bien, las madres harán un concurso de piedra, papel o tijera!- anuncio Monet.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser madre…- susurro el peliverde.

Empezó el concurso, el primer lugar serian tres puntos, el segundo dos y el tercero sería una batalla entre los semifinalistas que salieron perdiendo y sería un punto a este. Cada choque serian tres rounds.

Robin hábilmente o por suerte fue la ganadora del concurso y lo celebro abrazando a la pequeña Mocha, mientras que Zoro al veía sonriente.

Zoro y Robin iban en cabeza por cinco puntos

Nuevamente era el turno de los padres.

-¡Los padres harán una carrera de caballitos, los jinetes serán sus hijos, tres puntos para el primero, dos para el segundo y uno para el tercero!- anuncio Monet.

Abrieron espacio suficiente para que los padres y Zoro se pusieran en línea y justo donde estaba parada Monet seria la línea de meta. Robin trajo a Mocha y la sentó encima de Zoro sonriente.

-No te vayas a creer mucho por ganar la primera prueba muchacho- Zoro escucho una voz y cuando se giró vio a un hombre de piel pálida y cabello purpura. Al parecer era padre porque también tenía un pequeño montado en su espalda.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto frio Zoro.

-Sheperd, policía- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Sheperd? Eso suena muy rudo, más bien tienes cara de… Condoriano- dijo el peliverde.

-¿Condoriano, te burlas de mí? Te hare comer mi polvo- dijo molesto Condoriano… digo Sheperd.

-Si, como digas Condoriano- se burló el peliverde.

Monet sonó el silbato y Zoro, como si en vez de Mocha cargara una pluma llego de primero rápidamente.

-¡Nuevamente gana el padre Roronoa Zoro!- anuncio Monet, mientras Robin corria y abrazaba a Mocha y Zoro miraba con una sonrisa arrogante a Condoriano o Sheperd o como sea.

Zoro, Robin y Mocha: 8 pts.

En la cuarta y última prueba era el turno de las madres y Monet anuncio que se trataba sobre un concurso de cuentos, ella sería la que los posicionara y los puntos serian como siempre.

Las madres contaron cuentos bastante comunes y Zoro se sintió curioso por cual cuento iba a contar Robin. Cuando llego su turno ella lo conto.

-Este cuento se trata sobre un murciélago que no podía volar- muy bien Zoro casi escupe y por la reacción de los niños casi se desmaya, eso era el animal más terrorífico con alas. ¿No podía elegir un pajarito o una paloma o algo normal?

-Tiempo después-

-Y… Fin…- termino el cuento la morena.

Muy bien Zoro se esperaba que los niños quedaran traumados de por vida, pero el cuento fue algo diferente a lo esperaba, Monet había movido su silla lo más cercano a Robin y los niños e incluso las madres se veían interesadas.

-Uh… fue hermoso…- Zoro se giró y vio como Condoriano se secaba las lágrimas.

-¡Que no se diga más, los ganadores son la familia de Mocha!- anuncio la peliverde. Incluso las madres y padres rivales aplaudieron… vaya cuento…

Zoro no se esperó esto pero se le dibujó una gran sonrisa y camino hacia Robin que tenía abrazada a Mocha.

-Bueno… no lo puedo creer, ni siquiera somos padres- dijo sonriente el peliverde.

-¡Eso quiere decir que seremos geniales con nuestros hijos Zoro!- muy bien hay dos maneras de comprender estas palabras y Robin las dijo de la misma manera que la comprendió Zoro.

Eh…- el peliverde se quedó mudo y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca, mientras que Robin luego al momento igual se sonrojo y trato de articular unas palabras que nunca sabremos porque no le salían ni las silabas.

-¡Qué bonita pareja, dense un beso!- dijo Monet con felicidad en el tono pero mucha malicia por dentro.

Faltaro solo nanosegundos para que todos empezaran a gritar "_beso, beso" _¿es que Monet no se daba cuenta que estaban con niños?

Robin clavo sus ojos en los de Zoro que la miraba confundido, la cara de Robin era todo un poema y mientras desviaba su mirada a todos los lados posibles y volvía a la de Zoro nuevamente y esa mirada que directa que la ojiazul le lanzo a Zoro fue suficiente.

_No iria a…_

Muy bien, el tan solo pensamiento fue suficiente para que incluso Zoro sonrojado a más no poder saliera corriendo fuera de Biscuit.

_¿Es enserio?_

Robin vio como Zoro salió corriendo avergonzado fuera del orfanato y por fortuna los padres presentes no le dieron mucha mente a las acciones del peliverde, Robin se llevó su mano justo donde estaba su corazón con mil preguntas en la mente.

.

Y asi fue la primera experiencia como padres entre

Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin

.

**¿Les gusto? ¡Espero!**

**Eh estado trabajando en este cap unos tres días y nuevamente les agradezco por su apoyo.**

**Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias no te pierdas **_**Los Guardianes**_**, si te gusta la acción, aventura y por supuesto el ZoRobin no te la pierdas!**

**Y como siempre de parte de:**

**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	22. Gran dia

**Por mis queridos lectores, los veintiún 21 capítulos oficiales de **_**Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin **_**y también a Odachii por crear One Piece… Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh ¡Prepárense para leer lectoreeees!**

**:D**

**.**

¡Un gran día!

Zoro, llego hace unas horas de Biscuit, suspiro, tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared infinitas veces. ¿Enserio había salido corriendo? Era casi irreal y tonto pero lo hizo, salió corriendo por la sola impresión de que Robin lo iba a besar y eso él lo deseaba…

_Al parecer…_

Se tocó la frente, ya estaba cansado, era suficiente, por primera vez en su vida Zoro se consideró y llamo a si mismo cobarde… era hora de dar el paso **¡Porque él era el hombre!**

¿Pero cómo lo haría? Necesitaba un consejo…

Zoro busco a su maestro Koshiro dentro de la casa, él había estado casado y había tenido una hija, lamentablemente las dos fallecieron. Zoro giro hacia la sala y lo vio, estaba mirando la televisión mientras tomaba té verde con esa mirada serena de él.

-Koshiro-sensei…

El señor se giró y vio a Zoro. –Oh Zoro dime ¿qué deseas?

-N-necesito un consejo…- dijo el peliverde sentándose a un lado de su maestro.

-Bien ¿sobre?- pregunto el señor sonriente.

-Ah… bueno, sinceramente creo que debí pedirlo desde hace tiempo, pero yo soy tan orgulloso y me creo que puedo hacerlo todo por mí solo pero…

-Ya- Koshiro llevo su mano al hombro de su aprendiz. -¿Es sobre Robin-san verdad?- pregunto sonriente.

Zoro abrió los ojos algo sorprendido. –Sensei… ¿cómo?

Koshiro sonrió ampliamente. –Soy tu maestro Zoro, por supuesto que lo sé.

Zoro sonrió igual. –Vera sensei, tengo que admitir que soy un idiota y despistado… y un ciego. Seguro que ya usted se ha dado cuenta como todo el mundo, de… de que…

Zoro el cual tenía su mano en la mesita de té, sintió sobre la suya la de su maestro, luego de notar esta acción Zoro se sintió más confiado y sonrió. –Koshiro-sensei… yo amo a Nico Robin.

Koshiro sonrió ampliamente. –Zoro, desde un principio lo supe…

-¿Ah, que dice Koshiro-sensei?- pregunto Zoro confuso.

-Desde pequeños, la manera que mirabas a Robin-san, tu fuerte deseo por protegerla… solo digamos que eras… o más bien eres muy joven todavía y no lo entendías… y también siendo considerablemente despistado- dijo sonriente.

Zoro echo una carcajada. -¿Se notaba tanto?

-Si… ¿alguien te dio un empujón?- pregunto el señor.

-Si- por un momento la imagen de Nami se vino a la cabeza… debía agradecerle. –Pero mi pregunta es Koshiro-sensei… ¿ahora qué hago?

Koshiro soltó una leve risa. –Zoro, ¿tu amas a Robin-san verdad?

-S-si… y mucho- dijo serio el peliverde.

-Hay lo tienes- dijo el señor sonriente.

-¿Qué?- Zoro arqueo la ceja confundido.

-Esa es tu respuesta, Zoro tu amas a Robin-san, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber, si la amas de verdad, entonces debes hacer lo que tu corazón te diga- dijo el señor posicionando su dedo índice en el pecho de Zoro, justo donde quedaba su corazón.

-Hacer lo que mi corazón me diga…- susurro el peliverde pensativo para luego sonreír. –Pues mi corazón ya quiere estar con Robin.- dijo el peliverde sonriente.

-Entonces ya ha hablado- dijo feliz, Zoro sonrió y luego arqueo una ceja.

-¿Entonces me declaro, como se supone que haga eso sensei?- dijo confuso el peliverde.

-Usa tus palabras, se tú mismo Zoro- Dijo tocándole el hombro a su aprendiz… a su hijo. –Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

Zoro se levantó y abrazo a su maestro. -Muchas gracias sensei… lo quiero- dijo sonriente el peliverde, sí que tenía a personas maravillosas en su vida.

-Y yo a ti muchacho- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

**.**

**.**

-¿Estás seguro de esto Zoro?- pregunto Nami por el teléfono.

-Obviamente- respondio el peliverde.

-¿De verdad?- trato de asegurar nuevamente la pelinaranja. -¿No quieres un plan o algo así?

-Sin ofender, pero tus planes no nos han hecho avanzar del todo- dijo el peliverde.

-Pero, la viste desnuda ¿no?- dijo la pelinaranja con tono burlón.

Al recordar esa imagen, Zoro se sonrojo. -¡Cállate! Solo haz lo que te dije…

-Hmm… bien, pero no falles o si no aumentare tu deuda- dijo con tono amenazante.

-Acepto- Nami se sorprendió un poco, normalmente Zoro diría _"¿Aumentar una deuda inexistente?_" pero esta vez acepto.

-_Vaya, Robin sí que lo tiene loquito- _rio para sus adentros Nami. –Bien entonces te veo en clases Onii-chan.

-¡No me llames así!

-En clases-

_Oh Gan Fall… Enel… lo que sea…_

Muy bien, esto es más difícil de lo que imagino y todavía ni siquiera era el momento, pero toda esa valentía se esfumo.

-_¡Zoro, no seas cobarde, es tu momento!_\- dijo el peliverde luchando en sus adentros.

Lo que no había notado el peliverde es que se había parado de su asiento en la clase con las manos hacia arriba, con una pose decisiva

-Eh, Zoro, vuelve a tu asiento- le aviso Shanks.

-¿Ah?... ¿Eh?... ¡Sí!- la clase empezó a soltar risillas y Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza.

La mayor parte de las clases Zoro parecía que estaba durmiendo, pero en realidad estaba pensado. ¿Qué iba hacer? Su orgullo no le permitía voltear a ver a Robin de nuevo hasta que haga lo que tiene que hacer.

_No voltear a ver a Robin es muy difícil…_

Las clases ya se estaban acabando, ya casi es hora Zoro.

-Salida-

-Oh, Robin- Nami llamo a su mejor amiga la cual estaba a punto de salir del colegio para dirigirse a su casa.

-Nami ¿qué sucede?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-El profesor Shanks me acaba de llamar y me dijo que vayas al salón- dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, dijo que era algo sobre tus calificaciones.

-¿Enserio? Me pregunto que será… gracias Nami- agradeció la pelinegra sonriente.

Nami suspiro para luego sonreír. –Espero que hayas escogido tus palabras bien Zoro.

Robin camino durante un minuto para quedar justo en frente de la puerta de su salón.

Zoro escucho la puerta abrirse y se giró apretando suavemente en su mano el collar de San Valentín que guindaba de su cuello separado, el cual la otra mitad la tenía Robin.

-¿Zoro?- pregunto la ojiazul confundida. –Umm… ¿has visto a Shanks?

-Uh… no, no lo eh visto- dijo el peliverde avergonzado.

-Bueno, supongo que buscare en otro…- diciendo esto Robin empezó a caminar fuera, pero una fuerte mano la tomo de la muñeca.

-¿Zoro?- debido al contacto la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Espera Robin… lo de Shanks era mentira- le informo el peliverde sonrojado.

-¿Mentira?

-Sí, le dije a Nami que hiciera que vinieras.

-Pero… ¿para qué?-

Zoro soltó el agarre y dio un gran suspiro, las manos le estaban temblando.

-Robin… yo…- se estaba quedando mudo, la manera en que Robin lo miraba curiosa ¿enserio podía?

"_Usa tus palabras"_

"_Sé tú mismo"_

"_Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien"_

Zoro recordó las palabras de su maestro y se tranquilizó, ya era hora. Zoro se acercó a Robin y el tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Robin, tú me conoces desde los nueve y sabes muy bien que a mí no se me dan muy bien estas cosas, pero haré un esfuerzo- con su dedo pulgar acaricio levemente la mano de Robin mientras sonreía. –Contigo eh pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida… y también varios de los más molestos- rio el peliverde mientras la ojiazul lo miraba curiosa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. –Si no me hubieras apoyado y dado tu mano durante los malos momentos de mi vida quien sabe dónde yo estaría y te lo agradezco Robin sinceramente tu eres la que pone a colores mi vida.- Zoro le dio un suave y cariñoso abrazo a Robin, el cual esta respondió, Zoro se separó de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Robin lo estaba viendo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y esa mirada que hace rato que no le lanzaba, esa mirada picara.

-Zoro…

La intensa mirada que le lanzo Zoro a Robin casi la congelo, este llevo sus manos a las mejillas de esta, sonrojado pero completamente decidido.

-Nico Robin- dijo serio el peliverde. -¿Si te digo que te amo, puedes ser mía para siempre?

Robin la cual tenía sus manos en la espalda de Zoro desde el abrazo apretó el agarre y se sonrojo dulcemente mientras un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Muy bien Zoro casi pensó en lo peor, pero lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de su queridisima amiga de la infancia.

-Si- asintió la pelinegra, a la cual se le asomaban lagrimas por los ojos…

En la cara del peliverde se dibujó la sonrisa más sincera y llena de felicidad de su vida. _Hasta ahora._ Y nuevamente abrazo a la ojiazul. Luego de unos segundos eternos se volvieron a separar.

-Robin… te amo- confeso el peliverde sonriente.

La ojiazul sonrió feliz. –Yo también te amo.

Zoro sonrio nuevamente. –Hey no llores… me harás llorar también- dijo secándola las lágrimas.

-No lo puedo evitar, es que eres un tonto, ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?- le regaño la pelinegra. –Y además… son de felicidad.- dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Zoro sonrió ante esto. –Robin las lágrimas de felicidad no existen, ellas son una descargas de tensión acumulada por los momentos malos- explico el peliverde.

-¿De verdad? Enséñeme más Zoro-sensei- se burló la ojiazul.

Zoro rio también.

-Zoro…

-¿Hm?

-¿Me podrías enseñar algo más?

-¿Qué?

-Cómo besas…

_Oh Dios…_

Zoro casi salto ante estas palabras y se sonrojo a mas no poder mientras desvió su mirada, segundos después devolvió su mirada a la de Robin la cual lo miraba directamente.

-_Yo soy el hombre aquí_\- Zoro tomo de la cintura a Robin con su brazo derecho y con el otro la tomo de la mejilla y ante una mirada sorprendida y avergonzada de Robin, sus labios se unieron. Al unirlos sintieron un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, se sintieron completos, sintieron la fuerza del otro… el amor del otro…

Robin enrosco sus brazos en el cuello del peliverde haciendo más profundo el beso. Este momento… este era el mejor momento de su vida…

_Hasta ahora…_

Sus labios se separaron, mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

-Desearía que este momento durara para siempre- confeso la ojiazul.

-Si…- añadió el peliverde. –Aunque si esto durara para siempre no tendríamos hijos…

Y los dos se volvieron a sonrojar como tontitos.

De repente Zoro y Robin escucharon una voz atrás de ellos.

-¡Oh… vaya Zoro que adelantado!- Zoro y Robin se voltearon para encontrarse con Nami… y Luffy… y Usopp… y todo la banda… sonrientes…

Zoro se sonrojo más. -¡Bruja! ¿hace cuánto que estas aquí?

-No te preocupes- rio la pelinaranja. –No hace mucho… más bien desde el "_Desearía que este momento durara para siempre"_, vaya Robin que romántica.

Al oír ese nombre Zoro volteo a ver a Robin la cual estaba sonrojada pero abrazándolo dulcemente por un costado.

-Robin, es-estas muy cerca…- ¡los sonrojos de vergüenza volvieron!

-¿Muy cerca?- Robin rio divertida. –Zo-ro.

-¿Q-que?

-No nos deberíamos sentir apenados, somos no-vios ¿verdad?

-¿N-novios?

-¿Eso es una especie de comida?

-¿Por qué no se dan otro beso tortolitos?

-Oh, vaya Zoro gracias a mis consejos lograste conquistar a Robin.

-¿Enserio? ¡eres sorprendente Usopp!

-¡Oye marimo, más te vale cuidar bien a Robin-chan!

-¡Bwah, que bonito es el amor… y-y no estoy llorando pendejos, joder como quiero a esos dos malditos, hay que joderse!

-Yohohoho, supongo que ya no le puedo pedir a Robin-san que me enseñe sus braguitas de nuevo, por cierto felicidades Zoro-san, ¿cuándo es la boda?

-Sí Zoro, ¿cuándo me darás mi anillo?

-¡Ah, ya cállense!

.

_Y así es como Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin empezaron su noviazgo_

_._

_Quien iba a pensar que escogerías las palabras tan bien_

_Cuando es respecto a ti, lo hago todo mejor_

_¿Huh?_

_Vaya Robin, estas toda roja_

_N-no es verdad…_

**.**

**¡ATENCION LECTORES LEEEER ESTO ABAJO!**

**¡El momento que todos esperaban! ¡POR FIN!**

**Incluso yo estaba esperando este momento… Salte y sonreí ¡y yo soy el que escribe esto!**

**Últimamente me llegaron varias solicitudes de que le de celos a Zoro o a Robin… pues hay una frase que dice que en este mundo no todo es un campo de flores… ¡PERO CUANDO ES EL ZOROBIN ES EL JODIDO CIELOOO!**

_**lolita roronoa**_**: sí que acertaste, hubo beso en este caaaaap! :3)DB**

**PD: Te quiero**

**¿Por cierto vieron el ultimo cap del manga que salió? (#777) ¡Zoro se va a lucir! ¡Y delante de Robin! No diré más nada. Pica ya valió madres…**

**Les doy las gracias por leer este fic de nuevo… eh, eh, eh, que aún no ha acabado! Ah esto le queda mucha historia y amor más adelante!**

_**Por cierto, eh estado pensando eh incluso deje un anuncio hace unos meses que borre entre los capítulos, quiero que ustedes lectores me den una idea y yo creo el cap. ¡QUIERO DARLES SU CAPITULO DESEADO! Dejen en los reviews un cap que desean y yo haré todo lo posible para escribirlo ¡USTES EL TEMA Y YO LA MAGIA!**_

**Y como siempre de parte deeeeee! tambores por favor….**

**¡Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOnigiri!**

**¡UUUAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Adiosito y disfruten :3**


	23. Celos

¿Celos?

No mucho había pasado desde que Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin empezaron su noviazgo, pero algo era definitivo, se amaban y eran felices. Aunque su relación no había cambiado del todo, después de todo eran bastante cercanos luego se distanciaron pero ahora están más unidos que nunca. Como dije su relación no había cambiado mucho a excepción de que ahora su amistad es ahora noviazgo.

Bien, ahora hablemos del presente.

Robin estaba nerviosa en el aula del salón esperando que llegara Zoro, usualmente se iban juntos pero Robin no durmió muy bien y decidió irse temprano. Bien tenemos tres fichas. Primera, Robin está nerviosa, segunda, Robin no durmió bien, tercera el titulo dice celos.

_Ah que piensas igual que todos…_

_Celos_

Si Nico Robin sentía celos, ¿se preguntaran porque? Bien vayamos un poco para atrás, más bien ayer…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Robin iba caminando por el parque con una completa armonía interna, algo que no duro mucho. Venia de camino de la biblioteca, de la cual había tomado prestada unos cuantos libros de repente… los libros cayeron. ¿Por qué?_

_¿Ese de ahí era Zoro? pelo verde, cara de pocos amigos, algo bronceado, algo musculoso… ¡Sí! Era el… siendo arrastrado de la mano por otra chica…_

_Robin se quedó con la boca abierta más que nunca, definitivamente no te sorprenderías si una familia de mapaches viviera… bueno ni para tanto._

_Pero la chica… ¡era hermosa! Cabello rosado, grandes ojos, piel blanca, buen cuerpo, vestimenta de lolita gótica y lo peor de todo ¡tenia agarrado de la mano a Zoro! ¿A Zoro le gustaban así? Ella le estaba haciendo competencia._

_Y si por supuesto que Robin se consideraba hermosa y no es por ser creída pero más el factor de que es completamente hermosa realmente, Zoro se enamoró de ella, ¡Zoro! Que incluso ella llego a creer que era asexual. También porque era la viva imagen de su madre y ella consideraba a su madre la mujer más bella que ella jamás haya visto._

_Pero chicos, Robin tan solo llevaba una semana siendo novia, no tenía experiencia y justo cuando pensamos que Robin tenía la solución para todo está ahí completamente congelada sin hacer nada con unas cuantas moscas en la boca por tenerla abierta por tanto tiempo. _

_Se sintió mal, no los iba a seguir estaba atónita, simplemente tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa decidida a que iba hablar esto con Zoro el día de mañana._

_-PRESENTE-_

Robin se cansó de mirar a la puerta esperando a que llegara el vago de su novio y decidió leer un libro algo que no duro mucho tiempo porque se concentró más en una raya que había en su asiento mientras pensaba en que estaba haciendo Zoro ayer.

De repente una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¿Robin?- si era Roronoa Zoro.

-…

-¿Robin…?- y repitió lo mismo, pero ella no contesto.

-…

Zoro suspiro y se acercó al oído de ella y grito. -¡Robin!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué?... ¡Zoro! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto totalmente sorprendida mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Te llame dos veces y no me contestaste ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Podías gritar menos fuerte- mientras Robin se quejaba recordó lo que tenía que hacer. –Uh… Uh… Zoro…

-¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres?

-Eh bueno… solo era para preguntarte que… que hiciste ayer…

-¿Ayer? Umm… nada en especial… Uh… ahora que lo pienso…

Robin se acercó a Zoro casi hasta tocarlo queriendo escuchar mucho mejor de lo que ya escuchaba a esa distancia.

-Ah… no… no es nada…

-¿Qué es?

-No… enserio… no… es nada… Bueno eh ¿no tienes sed? Iré por un poco de jugo ahora regreso.

Robin sintió caerse en un pozo infinito en ese momento. ¿Zoro le estaba mintiendo? ¿La estaba engañando? Robin simplemente se quedó con la cabeza gacha y con mil preguntas en la cabeza

.

.

Robin estaba sentada leyendo, decidió descartar todo lo que había hecho Zoro ayer y antes de ayer, no era posible que Zoro, su Zoro hiciera eso, Zoro era la persona con el orgullo más grande que ella jamás haya conocido. El mismo dijo que si convertía en una persona mentirosa y que engaña a sus seres cercanos se haría el harakiri. Según él.

Al final Robin decidió invitarlo a una cita.

Estaba afuera de la casa del peliverde esperándolo, este salió y ella le regalo una sonrisa que este le devolvió.

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo Robin sonriente.

-Buenos días sabelotodo- dijo el peliverde mientras daba un enorme suspiro.

-Y bueno Zoro, estaba pensando en que si podríamos salir hoy en la tarde- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿En la tarde? Bueno… como decirlo… lo siento, tengo un asunto.

Robin en ningún momento paro de caminar, pero su mente su alma voló fuera de ella. Antes de ayer vio a Zoro con una chica, ayer Zoro le mintió y dijo que no había hecho nada importante con nadie y hoy la rechazo. Esto es grave…

Eh que la alma de Robin ha vuelto.

-¿Y… que clase de asunto es?- pregunto Robin completamente nerviosa.

-Ah… no es nada importante…

Y el alma de Robin se ha ido… de nuevo.

Zoro… ¿le estaba ocultando algo?

Muy bien esto se ha intensificado más.

.

.

Robin caminaba de regreso a su casa, la última vez que tomo este camino fue cuando vio a Zoro con la otra chica. Empezaba a estar preocupada, ayer Zoro rechazo su cita, más lo que hizo los días anteriores. ¿Qué pasa? Quería preguntarle, pero no podía, sentía… miedo.

Tenía unos libros en la mano y de repente… cayeron… otra vez…

Zoro… de nuevo… si pero…

Estaba saliendo de una tienda de vestidos para mujeres con un bolsa. ¿Compro un vestido?

No, no y no. Suficiente, Robin recogió los libros y camino hacia el peliverde.

-Zoro- dijo Robin con voz firme.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién e…? ¡Robin!- la cara del peliverde cambio de molesta a totalmente sorprendida.

-Oh ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? ¿Te molesta o te mete en problemas el que te haya encontrado de alguna manera?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?- Zoro estaba atrapado y totalmente ¿confundido?

-¿Oh y este vestido? Es para la chica de pelo rosa que tal vez no conozcas como me dices pero se lo quieras regalar porque es mejor que yo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué demo..?

-¡Mucho más mejor que yo hasta que pones una cita con ella arriba de la mi-…!- Robin fue interrumpida por la mano de Zoro que se posó en su boca.

-Robin haz silencio estás haciendo un espectáculo aquí- Dijo el peliverde tratando de calmar a la ojiazul.

Robin estaba respirando bastante fuerte y miro a los lados y vio como la gente de alrededor la miraba, viendo esto se tranquilizó algo y delicadamente se quitó la mano de Zoro de los labios.

-Robin ¿qué fue todo eso?- pregunto el peliverde. – ¿De qué hablas de mentiras y engañarte y rechazo?

-Es que… estos días te has estado comportando raro…

-¿Raro, raro cómo?

-Ayer rechazaste mi cita… ¿Por qué? Dijiste sobre un asunto nada importante.

-¿Eso? el señor Koshiro me pidió que lo ayudara a dar clases a unos niños.

-¿A niños?- Robin se confundió un poco pero volvió a la realidad -¿Y antes de ayer porque me mentiste?

-¿Mentirte cómo?

-Dijiste que el día anterior no habías hecho nada y ese mismo día… te… te vi con una chica.

-¿Chica?- Zoro se llevó su mano a la barbilla pensativo tratando de recordad y puff. –Oh, hablas de Perona.

-¿Perona?- Robin se estaba derritiendo ¿ese era el nombre de la chica?

-Demonios porque me haces recordar a esa pulga Robin.

-Que… ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?

-Ah, bueno, algunas veces que eh ido al orfanato ella hace shows. Iba pasando por el parque y ella me reconoció y dijo que uno de los actores estaba enfermo y que necesitaba uno y me obligo. Me arrastro hasta la tarima y me hizo ponerme ese horrible y caluroso traje de oso vendado… olía horrible adentro- la cara de Zoro reflejaba malos recuerdos.

Por cada palabra que decía el peliverde Robin sentía más paz en su corazón. –P-pero porque trataste de ocultármelo.

-Ah, bueno… no era nada especial… pero, pensé que te enfurecerías conmigo por no llamarte a ese tipo de evento con niños y bueno… Ya sabes te encantan los niños… y no te llame…

La paz interna que Robin sintió hace tres días volvió…

Robin se sintió tan tonta que casi reía y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. –Ah… así que eso es lo que paso…

-Por supuesto ¿qué más podría ser?

-No… no es nada… P-por cierto Zoro y ese vestido- dijo Robin señalando la bolsa que traía Zoro.

-Ah…- un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Zoro. –Bueno, por lo mismo, pensé que estábamos pasando muy poco tiempo juntos así y que no cumplía mi papel de novio debidamente así que decidí comprarte un… un regalo- Zoro metió la mano en la bolsa y saco un hermoso vestido color amarillo.

Robin abrió los ojos por completo, fue tan tonta en dudar de Zoro y el vestido era completamente hermoso. Robin no lo resistió más y se lanzó a los brazos de Zoro.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zoro recibiendo en brazos a Robin. – ¿Tanto te gusto el vestido?

-Uh… si… el vestido… Zoro…

-¿Q-que?

-¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo!- grito Robin a los cuatro vientos.

-¡No hagas escenas en público!

_Así__ fue como de un malentendido a otro_

_Roronoa Zoro le compro su primer regalo como novio a Nico Robin._

_._

_Bueno, ahora compra cosas más atrevidas y también lence…_

_¡Robin no hagas escenas!_

_Fufufu_

_._

**¡DIOS!**

**Bien estoy completamente sin palabras… eh terminado el capítulo.**

**¡LO SIENTO POR ABANDONARLOS TANTO!**

**Pero recuerden que no voy descendiendo sino ascendiendo en la educación y esta difícil :/**

**¡Eh estado tan cansado física y mentalmente para la escuela que no se imaginan, para lo único que toco la computadora es para hacer trabajo tras trabajo y leer durante solo 5 minutos las mangas que pueda!**

**Lo siento de nuevo y bueno tratare de derrotar el cansancio y las tareas para traerles nuevos capítulos.**

**No olvides dejar tu petición para un capitulo!**

**Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias pásate a leer Los Guardianes, ¡si te gustan los vampiros, lo sobrenatural y la acción no puedes perdértela!**

**Eh… ahora que recuerdo está mucho más abandonada que esta…**

**Bueno y como siempre de parte del atareado:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOnigiri**_

_**¡POUND-MAN!**_


	24. Con Amor

**Otra vez me disculpo con el atraso pero mientras mi corazón lata este fic siempre tendrá actualizaciones. ¡Lean! :D**

Con Amor

.

Nico Robin estaba sentada en su asiento en el colegio con la mente en otro lado. ¿Razón? Bueno normalmente Robin estaría prestando atención a la clase y memorizando cada palabra que el profesor dice para no tener problemas con las pruebas y trabajos. Pero era inevitable no estar distraída debido a la ausencia de cierto chico con el cabello de color verde. El chico que hacía de su vida un arcoíris. Su novio. A pesar de estar juntos por tan solo un mes Robin no tenía duda de que ella lo amaba y Zoro pensaba lo mismo definitivamente. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema ¿por qué Zoro estaba ausente? Bueno resulta que el joven peliverde se había enfermado. Ayer no tenía ni un solo rastro de mal estar. Hoy Zoro le aviso desde su casa que ella se fuera sin el cuándo ella lo fue a buscar. Robin no creyó que era algo serio pero al ver que ya casi tocaba la campana para iniciar la clases y el chico no llegaba, lo llamo con su celular y este dijo que se ausentaría hoy y que no era nada, conociendo a Robin hizo que este escupiera que estaba algo enfermo y Robin decidió que iría a visitarlo hoy.

Las clases terminaron y luego de una pequeña charla con el grupo de los sombreros de paja como llamaban al popular grupo los demás estudiantes, decidió ir al supermercado a comprar ingredientes para prepararle algo a Zoro. Luego de comprarlos pensó que se tenía que ver bien para la visita así que se cambió de ropa. Se puso un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas color negro con un cinturón morado y el borde al final de la falda de este color también.

Robin sonriente caminaba hacia la casa de Zoro. Solo tenía diecisiete años pero ya parecía una madre. Definitivamente sería una gran madre con los hijos que tendría con Zoro.

_¿Se comió un pimiento? ¿Se enfermó también? No… ¡Se sonrojo!_

Luego de que Robin se repitiera una y otra vez que no debería estar pensando en esas cosas tan temprano. Camino algo más y llego a la casa de Zoro, toco la puerta la cual al parecer estaba abierta y entro.

-Con permiso- dijo la pelinegra. Entro y luego de quitarse las sandalias. Al no escuchar respuesta Robin camino hacia la sala y se encontró con Zoro viendo televisión acostado en el sofá. –Zoro.

-Uh ¿Qué? ¡Robin!- tanta fue la sorpresa del peliverde que se cayó.

-Vaya ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la ojiazul ayudando al peliverde a levantarse.

-Robin ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto totalmente confundido el peliverde y sentándose en el sillón.

-¿No es obvio? vengo a cuidarte, estas enfermo- dijo Robin sonriente.

-No es para tanto mujer, estoy completamente bien- dijo Zoro que al pararse del sillón Robin noto que se tambaleo un poco.

-Zoro te estas tambaleando déjame ver cómo estas- Robin estiro su mano para tocar la frente de Zoro, pero se le vino algo más a la cabeza; sonrió pícaramente y pego su frente con la de Zoro, pero al hacer esto su sonrisa se borró y se formó una cara preocupada.

-¿Qué haces mujer?- pregunto Zoro con la cara roja ya sea por el resfriado o la vergüenza.

-Zoro, estas ardiendo- dijo Robin con preocupación.

-No es nada, de verdad es solo que… hace calor- trato de dar una excusa fallando, mientras que vio como Robin lo estaba mirando con ojos molestos.

-¿Q-que sucede?- pregunto nervioso tratando de evitar contacto visual con Robin.

-¿Si estabas tan mal porque no me llamaste antes o a alguien más? ¿Dónde está el Señor Koshiro y los chicos?- pregunto Robin poniéndose justo en frente de el con las manos en la cintura.

-E-ellos salieron y además… ¿Qué te sucede? Pareces mi madre- dijo Zoro mirando hacia otro lado aun evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Robin.

-No soy tu madre… ¡Soy tu novia! Ahora vas a la cama ya mismo- dijo Robin señalando las escaleras, en seña a Zoro para que vaya a su habitación.

-Tch.

.

Diez minutos pasaron en los cuales Robin acostó en la cama a Zoro, hizo que se pusiera ropa más fresca, puso un pañuelo mojado en agua en la frente de este y le dijo que no se moviera.

-_Tsk ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? Estoy totalmente bien, ella se preocupa demasiado ¿Qué estoy muy mal? Por favor, solo la gente con corazones débiles se enferman esto… esto es solo una… una alergia… si eso… no, más bien solo es… ah simplemente estoy bien_\- se decía el peliverde a sí mismo.

-Zoro ¿estás bien?- dijo Robin mientras abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que si? No me pasa nada…- dijo el peliverde irritado.

-Zoro, no tienes por qué negar que simplemente estas enfermo y necesitas un poco de ayuda, soy tu novia no hay por qué apenarse- dijo la ojiazul sentándose en la cama y sonriéndole al peliverde. –Te estoy cocinando algo para que te mejores también.

Este se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otro lado levemente, esos ojos y esa sonrisa, simplemente no podía luchar contra eso. -¿Qu-que estas cocinando?

Robin sonrió y le respondió. –Un caldo para que recuperes fuerzas.

-Ah… de acuerdo…- diciendo esto un Zoro aun sonrojado miro hacia otro lado evitanto contacto visual con los ojos azules de Robin.

Robin rio y bajo las escaleras para servirle la sopa a Zoro, era toda una lindura ese chico cuando se sonrojaba, no podía evitar querer lanzarse a abrazarlo. Robin sirvió la sopa en un plato, sirvió agua en un vaso y subió a la habitación nuevamente.

-Zoro, aquí te traigo el caldo y un vaso de agua- Zoro levanto su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama y Robin se sento a un lado poniendo la tablita a un costado.

-G-gracias, dame la sopa- Zoro extendió la mano.

-No, estas muy débil, yo te alimentare- dijo Robin seriamente, pero por dentro estaba riendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dices? déjate de bromas y dame el plato- Zoro trato de quitarle el plato a Robin fallando.

-No, deja que te la de yo- dijo Robin mirándolo seriamente.

-Tch.

-Buen chico- Robin tomo la cuchara y la metió en el plato. –Ahora Zoro, di ah- dijo la pelinegra dulcemente haciendo que Zoro se sonrojara instantáneamente.

-¿Qué?- el tomate… digo Zoro estaba paralizado.

-¿No te gusta eso Zoro?- dijo Robin mirándolo confundida. –Bueno entonces… ¡Zoro aquí viene el avioncito abre la boca grande!- dijo Robin llevando la cuchara a la boca del peliverde juguetonamente, como si se tratara de un avión de verdad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mujer?- Zoro se puso las dos manos en la boca tratando de detenerla.

-¿Eso tampoco? Bien Zoro… Aquí… em… aquí viene la katana Zoro, saca tu lengua katana- nuevamente Robin llevo la cuchara a donde Zoro pero se detuvo cuando escucho una corta risa del peliverde.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Te amo- dijo el peliverde. Esa sonrisa sincera, esa mirada suave y ese "te amo" hicieron que Robin pasara de modo sin vergüenza a modo vergonzoso instantáneamente. Para los que no entienden, Robin se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿P-porque ahora?- dijo Robin completamente ruborizada.

-¿No puedo decir la verdad?- dijo el peliverde aun con la misma expresión, aumentando la vergüenza de la ojiazul.

-Ah… ¡Lo que sea solo toma!- Robin le introdujo la cuchara en la boca a Zoro de un tiro.

-¡Esta caliente!- grito el peliverde poniéndose aún más rojo.

-Ah, lo siento- Robin rio y tomo otra cucharada y la soplo suavemente, este gesto hizo que el peliverde se ruborizara.

_Demonios como la ama…_

Robin le dio toda la sopa a Zoro y este estaba terminando de tomar el vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Rica.

-Me alegro.

-S-supongo que gracias… p-por lo de hoy…

-No es nada Zoro, soy tu novia después de todo.

-¿Por qué lo tienes que repetir tanto?

-Te avergüenzas.

Zoro se sonrojo mientras Robin se levantaba de la silla que había tomado.

-R-Robin…- dijo el peliverde suavemente.

-¿Hmm… Necesitas algo?

-Hay algo que definitivamente me haría sentir mejor- Zoro tomo la mano de la pelinegra y la jalo, cuando esta estaba cerca, Zoro fue a por sus labios y la beso justo en la palma de la ma… ¿Qué?

-Nada de besos.

Zoro separo sus labios avergonzado de la palma de Robin- ¿Por qué?

-Estas enfermo, me puedes enfermar también.

-Pero…

-No

-¿Ni uno pequeño?

-No, Zoro.

Zoro bajo la cabeza y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, se levantó y trato de tomar a Robin por sorpresa para besarla pero fallo ya que Robin dio una dulce vuelta y lo esquivo, mientras que Zoro cayó al suelo ¿se volvió más lento por el resfriado?

-Dije nada de besos, ahora levántate y vuelve a la cama.

-¿¡Asi tratas a alguien enfermo!?

.

.

_Cuando estas enfermo se te pone la cara roja eh…_

_Parece…_

_¿Cada vez que te digo algo lindo te enfermas Zoro?_

_¡Si-silencio!_

_._

**Espero que les guste el capi, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo :D**

**Esperen la actualización con calma y recuerden darme ideas si quieren un capitulo deseado! :D ya tengo un par de algunos reviews.**

**Si es la primera historia mia que lees te invito a leer **_**Los Guardianes**_**, si te gusta la acción, lo sobrenatural y por supuesto el ZoRobin te encantara!**

**Y como siempre de parte de:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_

**¡Adios Doflamingo!**


	25. Dia de Campo

**Bueno supongo que… ¿perdón por la tardanza? ¡De verdad lo siento! **_**Ya se deben estar acostumbrando… **_**Si quieren echarle la culpa alguien échensela al que creo la escuela :v**

**.**

¡Un Día de Campo!

Ya dos semanas habían pasado desde que Zoro se enfermó y gracias a los cariñosos cuidados de Robin el peliverde ya se había curado del todo y las cosas eran como siempre… Amor, sonrojos, tsunderia, sonrojos, pasarla bien con los amigos, sonrojos, estudiar… ¿Ya mencione sonrojos? Bueno si, nuestros tortolitos eran unos termómetros humanos en un desierto con dos soles y sin humedad…

Bueno me imagino que obviamente se preguntaran que estará haciendo nuestra parejita favorita… pues…

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba estirando una manta en el suelo de color rojo, el día estaba soleado y hermoso con el cielo despejado. Nuestro amigo se encontraba debajo de un árbol el cual proporcionaba una relajante sombrita, perfecta para echar una siesta… pero no podía… aun… ¿Por qué?

Bueno debe haber una increíblemente buena razón para que Zoro no tome una siesta y esa razón pues tiene cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo de este día. Esa razón se encontraba a unos cinco metros del peliverde esperándolo pacientemente para que termine de estirar la manta en el suelo.

Nico Robin.

Si, nuestra querida ojiazul era esa razón, pero… ¿Por qué Zoro estiraba una manta? ¿Y porque Robin tenía una canasta en las manos?

_Un día de campo…_

Luego de recuperarse del resfriado, Zoro dio un paseíto y encontró ese árbol con esa relajante sombrita y desde ahí se podía tener una buena vista de toda la ciudad, rápidamente pensó en que hace mucho que no tenía una cita con Robin y que definitivamente sería perfecto tener un día de campo.

_¿Quién pensaría que Zoro se le vendría esto a la cabeza…? Bueno, es un chico enamorado…_

-Tal como dijiste es un bonito lugar- hablo la ojiazul y al ver como Zoro termino de acomodar la manta, se sentó en ella y empezó a sacar la comida de la canasta. –Ese es mi tigre- dijo Robin guiñándole el ojo al peliverde. Ella estaba usando un vestido corto de color negro con toques blancos. Por otro lado el peliverde quiso estar presentable para esta ocasión así que estaba usando una camisa azul manga larga de, unos jeans y unas zapatillas.

-P-por supuesto que es un buen lugar, yo lo descubrí después de todo mi... mi pi-pichonci… digo… amorci… maldición…- muy bien… ¿Qué está haciendo o tratando de decir? Resulta que Robin empezó a llamarlo tigre _"su tigre"_ y Zoro tan justo como siempre creyó el que el también debería llamarle a Robin por un sobrenombre de cariño pero… no era tan fácil…

-Zoro, si te avergüenza no tienes por qué hacerlo, no te estoy obligando- dijo Robin con una sonrisa y viendo como la cara del peliverde se tornaba aún más roja. _Era tan adorable…_

-¡No me da vergüenza! So-solo son difíciles de pronunciar- dijo el peliverde, desviando la mirada y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Claro, claro- rio la pelinegra mientras ponía la comida en la manta, luego de unos minutos más terminaron de arreglarlo y se sentaron, Zoro se sentó un poco alejado de Robin con el tronco del árbol justo a su espalda, esta lo noto y acorto la distancia entre los dos poniéndose justo a un lado del peliverde.

-¿T-tienes que estar tan cerca?- pregunto el peliverde mirándola de reojo y tratando de enfocarse más en el sándwich que tenía en la mano que en _"ciertas partes que estaban al descubierto gracias al corto vestido de Robin que tenía forma de U en el escote" _¿tengo que ser más específico?

_Globos…_

-Pero somos novios ¿no? ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Cabecita hueca- diciendo esto Robin le dio un suave golpe a Zoro en la cabeza con los nudillos. Y este suave golpe combinado con la adorable sonrisa de Robin y sus anteriores palabras fue suficiente para que Zoro se muriera de vergüenza. Creo que enamoramiento era una palabra demasiado corta para lo que sentía por esa mujer. –Bien Zoro ¿y cómo está el sándwich?

-Rico- respondió rápida y cortamente el peliverde ganándose una dulce risa de la ojiazul.

-Siempre actuando tan rudo y tienes la boca toda llena de migajas- dijo Robin mientras tomaba una servilleta y lindamente le limpiaba la boca al peliverde. Y a este… bueno si hubiera tenido mordisco del sándwich en la boca definitivamente se hubiera atragantado pero como no simplemente se sonrojo.

–También prepare unos rollos de huevo ¿quieres probarlos?

-Lo que sea- y nuevamente respondía rápida y cortamente el peliverde, definitivamente esto irritaría a cualquiera pero Robin simplemente rio de nuevo ya que al parecer ella consideraba esto el lado adorable y lindo del peliverde.

Zoro se terminó su sándwich y tomo otro, estaban deliciosos. La comida de Robin era muy buena, la de Sanji estaba a otro nivel, el cocinero pervertido humillaría a chefs profesionales con su cocina, eso era algo que el peliverde tenía que aceptar pero la comida de Robin tenía algo que la hacia la más especial de todas. El peliverde no sabía que era, pero le gustaba ese pensamiento.

-Bien Zoro di _"ah"_\- dijo Robin mientras que con dos palillos le extendía un rollito de huevo a Zoro con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me alimentas? No soy un bebe- bueno vaya por Dios Santo, Zoro no se sonrojo. Tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a la actitud de su novia…

-Tu eres un bebe… mi bebe… ahora abre la boca- muy bien no duro por mucho pero démosle crédito. Si, Zoro se sonrojo.

–Tch, "ah"- Zoro abrió la boca y dejo que Robin introdujera el rollo dentro de ella, Zoro mastico, saboreo y trago, abrió los ojos y noto como Robin lo miraba expectante. Si el definitivamente sabía lo que ella quería.

-Es… estaba rico…- dijo y desvió la mirada el peliverde.

Robin simplemente sonrió totalmente feliz se puso a un lado del peliverde y lo abrazo por un costado recostándose en él.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Déjame quedarme así por unos minutos… eres cómodo…

-Tch… haz lo que quieras…

Trato de mostrar enojo pero el para Robin era como un libro abierto, no la podía engañar. ¿A quién engañaba más bien? Era de los más relajante tener a Robin arrecostada en su hombro abrazándolo, se sentía tan bien… Y dejándose llevar enrosco su brazo alrededor de ella y la pego más a él ganándose un suspiro de sorpresa de parte de la ojiazul el cual le hizo sonreír. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, el silencio y el tacto del otro. Y Zoro sin poder aguantarlo más pego un bostezo y cayo dormido…

.

Sin caer dormido profundamente, Zoro se levantó más o menos treinta minutos después de haber dormido. Tal vez haya tomado una pequeña siesta pero era imposible caer totalmente si estabas en una cita con Robin, era algo que no podía suceder. Dando un bostezo, sintió su cuerpo como una roca, necesitaba darse una buena estirada. Movió un poco los pies y luego fue a por las manos y brazos trato de separarlas y estirarlas pero no podía, trato de nuevo y no pudo, era como si tuviera las dos muñecas pegadas y sintió un leve apretón en esa zona. Zoro abrió los ojos para encontrarse con sus dos manos atadas por una soga.

-¿Qué demo…?

-Por fin despiertas- Zoro alzo la vista para encontrarse a Robin la cual estaba tomando café en un termo sentada en sus rodillas y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿Robin… que demonios hago con mis dos muñecas atadas?- pregunto el peliverde con suma tranquilidad pero se sentía algo molesto, si hay algo que odiaba era no poder tener libertad incluso en la más mínima forma. Tener las manos atadas no era una excepción

-Ah bueno… note que estabas dormido así que me serví café y me quede viéndote por un buen rato, estaba algo aburrida pero no quería despertarte así que busque algo para divertirme- dijo Robin con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Y esa "diversión" es amarrarme las manos mientras dormía y luego verme dormir mientras tomas café? Más bien ¿Por qué trajiste una soga a un día de campo?

-Así mismo… exactamente… y la soga no importa…

-Bueno ya que te "divertiste" desamárrame- dijo el peliverde extendiéndole sus dos manos atadas a la pelinegra.

-No

-¿Qué?

-Aun no me eh divertido del todo.

-¿Ah que te refieres con eso?

Robin simplemente miro a Zoro con una sonrisa pícara mientras gateo lentamente hacia él. Y bueno el peliverde estaba luchando por muchas diferentes cosas consigo mismo…

-¿Qué…?- Robin gateo hacia el peliverde y cuando llego a él se paró de rodillas enrosco sus dos manos en el cuello de esto mientras pegaba sus frentes.

-Dime Zoro… si yo estuviera con las manos atadas en frente de ti… ¿qué me harías?- le susurro al oído al peliverde.

-Pues… yo…

-Responde Zoro…

-Yo…

-En mi caso Zoro, yo…- Robin se separó de Zoro y lo miro a los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a él. Zoro por otro lado no tenía palabras ¿desde cuándo Robin era tan atrevida? Sin nada más que hacer cerró los ojos esperando a que Robin hiciera lo que iba a hacer pero…

Lo único que escucho Zoro fueron las melodiosas carcajadas de Robin.

-¿Ah… que?

-Zoro debiste ver tu cara, parecías una chica a punto de ser besada por su enamorado de toda la vida- dijo Robin entre risas y carcajadas. A lo que el peliverde simplemente se fue tornando rojo, rojo y más rojo.

_Y en ese momento Zoro se transformó en la competencia de "Hulk Rojo" _

Luego de un par de minutos de carcajadas y quejidos y gruñidos de parte del peliverde este hablo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto aun rojo el peliverde.

-Porque sería divertido- respondio la ojiazul.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es.

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No ¿y ya lo tenías todo planeado?

-Bueno más o menos sabría que te dormirías así que… si, más o menos estuvo planeado y salió más o menos bien- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué "más o menos" bien?- pregunto el peliverde.

-Bueno espera a que te desmayaras de vergüenza… me sorprendes Zoro…

-Tch.

-Bueno la verdad pensé que sabrías desatarte, pero al parecer no…

-No soy un jodido soldado…

-Pero desatarse es muy fácil, mira, átame las manos…

Sin nada más que decir, Zoro tomo soga y le ato las manos a Robin y miro atentamente como Robin empezaba a desatarse. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que… cierta larva, estaba en cierta rama de cierto árbol y cierto viento llego y tumbo a la cierta larva de la cierta rama de cierto árbol cayendo en cierto lugar con forma de "U" con cierta suavidad de una cierta chica con las manos atadas con una cierta soga.

_Ciertamente casual…_

-Huh- Robin dejo un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió algo en su escote y trato de sacudírselo pero se adentró mucho más y el tacto se empezaba a volver irritante y asqueroso. Robin sin poder evitarlo empezó a soltar chillidos.

-¿Robin que te sucede?- pregunto el peliverde viendo como Robin empezaba a moverse bruscamente.

-¡A-algo cayo en mi vestido y no me lo puedo sacar, es pegajoso y asqueroso!

-Bueno quítatelo…

-¡Tengo las manos atadas idiota!

-Oh… cierto…

-¡Ayúdame!

-¿Muy bien… donde esta…?

-¡No lo sé, siento el cuerpo todo pegajoso y no puedo diferenciar donde está, solo ayúdame y revisame!

-Muy bien…

Mientras Zoro se acercaba su mente dio un click.

"_Algo cayo dentro de mi vestido"_

"_Ayúdame"_

"_Revísame"_

-Umm… Robin… ¿Qué quieres decir con "revísame"?

-¡Que revises dentro de mi vestido y me quites esta porquería!

-P-pero tu…

-¡Solo hazlo, esto es asqueroso!

El peliverde no sabía qué hacer, Robin se sentía irritada pero "revisarla" Eh… ella no iba a morir ni nada parecido… ¿pero si era un insecto venenoso?

Robin sonrojada por el asqueroso tacto de la cosa sin poder aguantarlo cayó en su espalda en el suelo y miro a Zoro con ojos llorosos… y su pose… pues… no era la más indicada para la ocasión…

-Zoro… ayúdame…

-¡Oh maldición!

_Y así fue el Genial/Trágico Día de Campo entre _

_Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin_

_._

_Y así fue como las larvas se volvieron mis insectos favoritos…_

_Eres de lo peor…_

_Haha…_

_._

**¡Y BAM!**

**Este capítulo es para **_**Maby **_**que quiso un capítulo sobre un día de campo entre nuestra parejita.**

**¡Si quieres un capitulo deseado simplemente dime tu idea y yo haré lo posible para escribirla! A esta historia le queda mucho… DEMASIADO por adelante, así que bueno…**

**¡Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias pásate a ver **_**"Los Guardianes"**_** si te gustan los vampiros, acción y por supuesto el **_**ZoRobin **_**tienes que leerla!**

**Y bueno ese es la última línea porque lo dice:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_

_**¡Adiosito!**_


	26. Dia de Compras

Dia de Compras

Y la hombría de Zoro… :v

.

Era un día normal como otro era soleado y bello aunque en el lugar donde se encontraban nuestros dos protagonistas no daba el sol.

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba en un centro comercial en una de sus tantas tiendas de ropas con más o menos como tres bolsas en cada brazo ¿el temible Roronoa se fue de compras? no por supuesto que no… esa cara que tenía era de ¿arrepentimiento? Qué demonios le pasaba.

_Explicare…_

De acuerdo, Zoro quería a Robin y mucho… no mentira. La amaba, y haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz así que nuestro querido amigo decidió llevar a Robin a su primer día de compras con el como pareja y dijo que pagaría todo, después de todo tenía mucho dinero ahorrado de los torneos que gano además de ayudar al señor Koshiro con el dojo y hacer pequeños trabajos a los vecinos. Genial, no hay problema… ok si lo hay.

¿Comparemos a Nami y a Robin ok? Nami era como tu hermana mayor molesta pero la cual la querías mucho y ella a ti, es codiciosa, obsesionada con el dinero, no le gusta perder, muy violenta y le encanta molestar a la gente, en especial a Zoro, pero ella daría todo por sus amigos y es muy feliz. En cambio Robin tiene actitud maternal probablemente influenciada por su difunta madre, ella es tranquila, te ayuda en lo que puedas, no es violenta y es muy cariñosa, su punto débil más notorio seria su humor negro el cual asusta a sus amigos o más bien a Nami, Usopp y Chopper. ¿Qué tenían en común además de su enorme cariño hacia sus amigos, belleza e inteligencia?

Las dos eran letales cuando se trataba de comprar ropa.

Zoro fue a recoger a Robin a su casa y se fueron hacia el centro comercial desde las 12:00 P.M y ya eran las 1:00 y Zoro ya tenía tres bolsas llenas de ropa hasta el tope, pobre él pero sobre todo pobre su cartera. Aunque Zoro ya le había regalado un par de cosas a Robin como por ejemplo, el libro Rainbow Mist, el día en que busco ese libro probablemente fue uno de los peores de su vida. El vestido que le regalo no hace mucho o uno que otro regalo como libros o ropa. Pero nunca la había llevado de compras.

En estos momentos Zoro se encontraba viendo a Robin como escogía entre dos pantalones, mientras reflexionaba sobre sus acciones y las de su novia… y cuál sería el mejor lugar para enterrar su cartera.

_-Si ya son las cosas así no quiero ni imaginar cuando nos casemos o vayamos a comprar las cosas para nuestros hijos_\- Zoro pensaba y se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco. Ya le iba mucho más que bien con esto de controlar sus sonrojos.

_Estoy orgulloso *sniff*_

-Zoro- el peliverde se salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de su novia y rápidamente volteo a verla. –¿Cual me quedaría mejor este o este?- dijo Robin mostrándole los dos pantalones, llevaba escogiendo la ropa por si sola todo este tiempo pero se acordó de que estaba con Zoro y le pidió su opinión… Después de todo era su novio y tenía usar ropa que también le gustara a él.

-Umm…- Zoro se llevó su mano a la barbilla pensativo… -Me gusta más este, el azul oscuro te queda mejor que el claro… en mi opinión.

Ya esto de ser novio se hacía fácil, se estaba acostumbrando.

Robin sonrió ante la respuesta del peliverde. -¿Tú crees? Muy bien de acuerdo… gracias- Robin se acercó a la mejilla del peliverde y le dio un beso. –Tigre.

Zoro se sonrojo un poco y mantuvo la cara seria, esta mujer definitivamente lo iba a matar. ¿Cómo después de tantos sonrojos y vergüenza ella puede actuar así tan atrevida y directa? Es como si hubieran sido novios desde mucho tiempo atrás o aún más estuvieran casados. Zoro se preguntaba que cuando el tendría las agallas para comportarse así ¿atrevido? No… él no quería comportarse así ¿con susurros al oído y provocaciones? Eso no era lo suyo, él era un hombre fuerte, orgulloso y leal que haría todo por su mujer. Pero simplemente más directo, quiero decir, él fue el que se confesó ¿no? él fue el que dio el primero beso, aunque ella fue la que lo pidió ¿eso quiere decir cuánto ella lo desea a el? Él fue el que dio el primer regalo de San Valentín… aunque eso fue antes de que fueran novios pero… ¡Él era el hombre!

-_Eso es… yo soy el hombre…-_ y algo hizo click en la cabeza de Zoro.

Zoro se giró tomo de la mano a Robin, esta se volteo curiosa y Zoro de repente la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. Zoro estaba completamente concentrado en besar los labios de Robin y pudo jurar que Robin gimió de sorpresa lo cual hizo que su nivel de orgullo y hombría aumentara, ¡Iba avanzando! Zoro profundizo más el beso haciendo que Robin diera un suspiro y sus manos bajaron la cintura de la ojiazul donde la presiono más contra su cuerpo. Al final se separó por necesidad de aire y lo que tenía al frente era su obra maestra. Robin estaba al frente del totalmente roja y respirando fuertemente, sus ojos brillaban con vergüenza y total amor. Zoro sonrió internamente. Este beso quedaría para la historia de su relación definitivamente tiene que quedar para siempre en su Top 10 besos como pareja toda la vida. Bueno… quien sabe… Pero por ahora definitivamente tenía el numero 1 indiscutible, su primer beso el día de su confesión fue lindo, hermoso, como una flor floreciendo, ¿pero este? ¡Una bomba, fue como un volcán explotando joder! ¿Y porque carajos está pensando en un Top 10 besos?

Zoro simplemente seguía mirando a Robin a los ojos y esta, totalmente en shock y sonrojada sentía toda su cara caliente…

_Bueno… no solo su cara…_

Jamás pensó que Zoro la besaría de esa manera tan… ¿apasionada?

Zoro simplemente veía a Robin a los ojos, los hermosos ojos de ella lo atravesaban y le llegaban hasta el alma. Aunque sintió muchos más ojos mirándolo… más bien mirándolos.

_Después de semejante escenita…_

Zoro aparto sus ojos de los de Robin miro a su alrededor, había más o menos unas diez personas viéndolos ¿Se sonrojo? O no… Zoro ya no pensaba sonrojarse tan fácil… eran pareja, se podían besar cuando quieran donde quieran y al no le iba a importar quien los viera.

-¿Tienen alguna jodida cosa que preguntarme?- dijo el peliverde dirigido a todas la personas que los miraban. Todos presentes se quedaron más o menos congelados, ese hombre tenía la mirada de un demonio… -¿O buscan problemas?- Todos los presentes rápidamente se pusieron a hacer lo que hacían o uno que otro salió caminando tan rápido como podía.

Zoro volteo a ver a Robin y esperaba poder encontrar la misma cara con la que la dejo pero se encontró con una Robin la cual aún estaba sonrojada pero, parecía algo molesta. A Zoro le dio algún tipo de ataque de ternura o quien sabe al ver a Robin aun lindamente sonrojada pero mostrando molestia con las cejas inclinadas y mordiéndose la mejilla interior.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Zoro directamente, sin importarle si Robin estuviera molesta o no. Robin agarro de la mano a Zoro y se lo llevo dentro de uno de los probadores para la ropa, probablemente para prevenir hacer otra escena. Robin lo arrastro hacia uno de los pequeños cuartos y cerró la puerta. Zoro dejo las bolsas en el suelo y miro a Robin la cual…

-¿Sucede algo…? ¿¡Sucede Algo!? Zoro ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan grosero con las personas?- pregunto Robin mostrando su enfado, aunque no tan grande.

-¿Qué tenían que estar mirando?

-¡Es tu culpa!

-¿De qué manera?

-¡Me besaste enfrente de todos!

-¿Y?

-De esa manera tan… atrevida…

Zoro rio.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Solo fue un beso, estoy seguro de que en un futuro nos daremos besos mucho más "atrevidos" si así te gusta decirlo, que ese.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede?

-¿Qué? Me diste un beso en la mejilla antes de eso.

-Un beso en la mejilla es muy diferente a ese tipo de beso.

-¿Qué tipo?

-Pues… no se…

Zoro rio nuevamente.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-Nada, solo que… siempre eres la más directa y atrevida de nosotros dos y te pones como loca por un simple beso en la boca en público, peor fue cuando te pusiste a gritar como loca cuando te fui a comprar el vestido ¿y esto te da vergüenza?- Zoro rio de nuevo mientras Robin solo bajo la cabeza. -¿Qué es de la Robin atrevida y provocativa de siempre?

-¿Atrevida?- Robin dijo a lo bajo.

-¿Ah?

-¿Atrevida eh?- Robin dijo a lo bajo y su voz le hizo cosquillas en el cuello a Zoro, de repente ella se acercó a él y puso su dedo en el pecho del peliverde. -¿Todo eso por ver quién es más atrevido? Que infantil… pero te lo demostrare… que yo siempre seré la que manda y que tú siempre serás el que se ruboriza y se pone todo rojo, después de todo casi toda acción que hago hace que te pongas de esa manera.

-¿Eso es un desafío?- Zoro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y entonces que piensas hacer?

Robin sonrió de una manera que Zoro no veía mucho, y sintió como si su corazón hubiera martilleado una de sus costillas.

-Quédate aquí…

Robin salió del probador y demoro unos treinta segundos los cuales uso Zoro para pensar en que planeaba. La puerta se abrió y entro Robin con algo en la mano, era…

-¿Cuál me quedaría mejor este o este?- dijo Robin mostrándole a Zoro un conjunto de sujetador y bragas una de color rojo y otra de color blanco… bastante atrevidas.

-¿Qué carajos?

_Y el "nuevo" Zoro se iba desvaneciendo…_

-¿Qué pasa Zoro… no me puedes decir?- Robin dijo esto con un tono tan tierno como atrevido y casi rompe la máscara del peliverde.

Zoro volvió a la realidad. –Ah… Digo… que…

_-Joder Zoro luego de lo de antes no te puedes rendir ¡se fuerte joder!- _se dijo a si mismo… o algún tipo de alter-ego o voz interna alentadora…

-Diría que el blanco ya que te sienta mejor…

-¿Ah sí? De acuerdo- Robin estaba usando unos shorts azules y una blusa rosada… las cuales… bueno sigamos…

Por otro lado Zoro usaba unos bermudas y un suéter normal con unas zapatillas.

-¿Y porque tengo que escogerlos?

-Porque me los voy a probar- dijo Robin mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia su blusa y la alzaba lentamente.

_Ah ok… pero… ¿no tendrías que largar a Zoro primero de ahí?_

-¿Qué carajos? Ah… bueno supongo que tengo que salir…- Dijo Zoro el cual ya podía sentir su cara ardiendo y… algo más…

-No- Robin agarro a Zoro del sueter. –Quédate…

-¿¡Que!?

-Acaso tienes miedo de no se… ¿sonrojarte o algo así…?

_¡Joder, tiene miedo de hacer miles de cosas alejadas de sonrojarse, los hombres a veces son como animales chica!_

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¿Tienes miedo…? ¿Te estas echando para atrás?

-Por supuesto que no… solo que…

-¿Qué paso con el atrevido Zoro de hace un momento?

Ok… esto era la guerra.

-Tch- Zoro salió del probador y Robin ya cantaba su victoria pero… -Quédate aquí- más o menos un minuto más tarde llego Zoro con unos boxers.

_¡Se fue todo a la mier…!_

-¿Y eso?- Robin sabia más o menos lo que estaba pasando…

-Si te quieres cambiar delante mío… Yo también lo hare…

Robin por un momento casi se vuelve la chica penosa de hace un momento… pero o… ella no perdería…

-Haz lo que quieras…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos intensamente… ¿Quién… quien se quitaría la primera prenda?

_Lectores… pongan música épica joder…_

Se quitaron los zapatos y medias primero. Después de un minuto de mirarse, estaban respirando fuertemente, joder si hacía calor ahí dentro… y eso no los estaba ayudando en la situación en que se encontraban ni en la que podía terminar. De repente…

Robin se llevó las manos a su blusa y se la quitó, Zoro justo a la vez hizo lo mismo con su suéter.

-¡Hah! ¿Crees que es me hará efecto? ¡Te eh visto miles de veces así Zoro!

-Lo mismo te digo, verte así es como verte en traje de baño y ya yo supere eso.

-Así pues…- Robin fue a los pantalones y justo al momento Zoro le siguió el ritmo.

_¿Está de más decir que los dos se comían con la mirada?_

Ok, esto ahora si era critico… quien de los dos iba a quitarse la ropa interior, Zoro tenía una pieza, Robin dos… pero coño era lo mismo…

Se quedaron los dos así y ya todo no importaba, estaban sonrojados a mas no poder, es verdad que ya se habían visto en una situación así gracias a cierta bruja de cabello anaranjado pero eso fue involuntariamente… Ahora eran novios y a propia voluntad hacían lo que hacían.

Se quedaron varios minutos así hasta que Robin se llevó sus manos hasta la espalda para… no… ¿enserio lo iba a hacer?

Robin estaba a punto de quitárselo pero…

-¡No!

-¿Ah?

-Robin, por favor no lo hagas… ya dejemos esto…

-Pero…

-¿Quieres de verdad continuar esto?

-Umm… -Robin analizo la situación y negó con la cabeza.

Zoro sonrió, tomo la blusa de esta y se la tendió. –Toma… y bueno… lo siento…

-Gracias… y también lo siento… no pensé con claridad…

-No pensamos con claridad- los dos sonrieron y…

-¡Aquí es señor oficial vi a una chica salir y entrar y luego a un chico salir y entrar a este probador!

_¡Blank! Y congelo_

-Mier…

-Da…

-¿¡Joder los chicos de ahora no saben cómo controlarse!? ¡Abran la puerta, están en problemas!

.

-Gracias al cielo que nos libramos de esta…

-Si…

Zoro y Robin se encontraban afuera del centro comercial y de alguna manera se salieron de esta y se disculparon con el guardia, diciendo que no lo volverían a hacer. Así que pagaron la ropa y se fueron completamente apenados… Definitivamente no regresarían a esa tienda…

-Joder estoy completamente agradecido de alguna manera…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Robin… si no te hubiera detenido… el policía hubiera llegado de todos modos y ya sabes… pudo haber pasado una que otra cosa…

Los dos se sonrojaron al recordar el momento en que pasaron.

-Tienes razón… aun somos muy jóvenes…

-S-si…

-Pero algún día lo haremos….

-Si… si… ¿Ah?

-¡Te sonrojaste!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si lo hiciste!

-Demonios… entonces…- Zoro trato de agarrar a Robin pero esta lo esquivo.

-¡Lo del beso no funcionara de nuevo!- dijo mientras reída se alejaba del peliverde.

-¡Vuelve aquí!

.

.

_Y así fue como Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin fueron atrapados_

_En su primera travesura ;)_

_._

_Bueno ahora nadie nos puede atrapar… en este cuarto…_

_Iré a caminar…_

_Cobarde_

_¿¡Qué has dicho!? Ya verás…_

_Fufufu_

_._

**Bueno… esa fue una larga ausencia… :v**

**¿Qué más puedo decir? Disculpas, pero aquí les traigo (creo) que mi capítulo más largo. Y la verdad disfrute mucho escribirlo.**

**Gracias a "****nico robin piscis 16****" por darme esta linda idea… aunque acabo bastante atrevido ¿no creen?**

**Soy un pervertido.**

**No te olvides de pasar por mi otra historia, si te gusta, la acción, los vampiros la sangre y todas esas cosas pero sobretodo y por supuesto el ZoRobin pasate!**

**Por cierto estoy pensando en hacer otro fanfic que por supuesto es ZoRobin y también uno sobre Shokugeki no Soma así que estén atentos.**

**Y de parte del desaparecido pero ya aparecido…**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RenGokuOniGiri**_

**Me gustan las tortugas…**


	27. Celos PT2

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y LOS REVIEWS, EL CAPITULO PASADO FUE EL CAPITULO CON MAS REVIEWS, UN TOTAL ÉXITO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON Y… BUENO…**

**DISFRUTEN**

Celos PT. 2

-_¿Hola?_

_-Robin…_

_-Ah Zoro… ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Solo es para saber si podías visitar el dojo, la prima de Kuina acaba de llegar y quiere conocerte…_

_-¿La prima de Kuina?_

_-Si… su nombre es Tashigi, le eh hablado muy bien de ti y me está diciendo que quisiera conocerte ¿vendrías? _

_-Con gusto…_

_-De acuerdo… ¡entonces te veo ahora! oh lo siento… Tashigi me está llamando para que le ayude en algo… te veo luego_

_-Ok… Te a-…_

_La llamada se cerró antes de que ella terminara._

.

_-¡No estas actuando como una persona que dice que me ama! ¡Deberías de tenerme más confianza! ¿Es enserio? ¡Me estas decepcionando!- _

_Grito un furioso peliverde._

_Una furiosa pelinegra lo miro con los ojos llorosos. _

_-¿Así son las cosas? ¿Crees que no te amo? ¿Dudas de mis sentimientos? ¡Entonces puedes considerar esta relación como…!-_

_._

Nico Robin se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de su novio Roronoa Zoro, hace tiempo que no lo visitaba ni a él, ni a sus amigos Johnny y Yosaku ni al señor Koshiro. Recibió hace una hora una llamada de Zoro diciéndole que lo visitara y mencionó a una prima según el de Kuina que había venido de visita, Tashigui se llamaba… o algo así. Robin simplemente sonrió y recordó que tan amiga era de Kuina y que tanto disfrutaban molestar a Zoro de niños. Que en paz descanse.

Robin llego a la casa de su novio el peliverde y sonrió, definitivamente tenía que visitarlo más a menudo… A Zoro definitivamente le gustaría la idea…

Robin toco el timbre y simplemente espero y cuando abrieron la puerta… se quedó con la boca abierta…

¿Ella era Tashigi? ¡Era la viva imagen de Kuina! No la sorprendio del todo sabiendo que eran primas y de la misma familia, pero casi eran totalmente iguales y se notaba aun solo cuando Robin conoció a Kuina de niña y ella era toda una joven… Ella era… ¡Totalmente hermosa!

-Oh… ¡Tú debes ser Robin-san!- le sonrió dulcemente la chica la cual llevaba unos anteojos, una camisa rosada, unos pantalones blancos y un delantal. –Zoro-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti, bueno por ahora pasa…

_-Espera, espera… ¿un delantal? ¿Zoro-kun? ¿¡Zoro-kun!?_

-Oh, Robin- la ojiazul escucho una voz detrás de ella. Voz ronca, ruda, totalmente varonil… si ella sabía quién era.

Robin se giró para quedar cara a cara con Zoro. –Oh Zo…-

-¡Bienvenido a casa Zoro!- dijo una voz alegre detrás de ella y Robin sin poder evitarlo puso una mueca de disgusto… fue rápida… duro tan solo un segundo, pero se compuso rápidamente.

-Ah… estoy de vuelta… supongo- dijo el peliverde ¿pasándose una mano por la nuca y rascándosela?

_-¿Qué…? ¿¡Que!? ¿El acaba de decir… "estoy de vuelta"? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién coños es este peliverde igual a Zoro? Zoro jamás en su vida cuando Robin lo recibió de esa manera él dijo "estoy de vuelta" ¿y que pasa con eso de rascarse la nuca como si estuviera nervioso? ¿Qué diablos pasa con esta chica y esa aura de esposa que desprende joder?_

-Ho…hola Zo…- nuevamente fue interrumpida… la cara de disgusto esta vez duro un segundo y medio.

-Oh veo que trajiste los ingredientes de acuerdo entonces dámelos, iré preparando todo inmediatamente- así la chica de los anteojos, totalmente idéntica a Kuina tomo unas bolsas que Zoro tenía en las manos y se giró para entrar a la casa pero no sin antes girar y darle una dulce sonrisa al peliverde diciendo "gracias".

Robin estába congelada… ¿Qué demonios?

-Bueno… creo que ya conociste a Tashigi- dijo el peliverde tocándole el hombro. –Cómo puedes ver es muy…

-¿Hermosa?- interrumpió la ojiazul. -¿Cariñosa? ¿Amable? ¿Radiante? ¿Una total belleza con aura de esposa? ¿Perfecta?

-¿Qu…que?

-Si Zoro…"kun"- dijo la ojiazul pronunciando el kun con un tono de disgusto. –Ya se eso, ahora si me disculpas…

Robin entro a la casa dejando al peliverde totalmente confundido.

-…¿Qué carajos?

Robin entro a la casa, siendo recibida por Johnny y Yosaku y luego por el señor Koshiro que le dio una cálida sonrisa, ella les sonrió de vuelta y fue a sentarse en la mesa luego de que el señor Koshiro le dijera. Se sentó y simplemente espero, luego de un rato Zoro se sentó en la mesa y se dedicó simplemente a mirarla con los ojos confusos y el cuello inclinado hacia un lado, totalmente curioso.

-_No sonrías… no te rías… demuéstrale que estas molesta… ¿Por qué estoy molesta?_

-¡Esta listo!- grito una voz que Robin reconoció como la de Tashigi, Zoro se paro de la mesa y fue directo hacia la cocina. Robin no pudo evitar morderse la mejilla interior y fruncir el ceño soltando un "geez" de disgusto.

Zoro vino seguido de Tashigi con unos platos en las manos, este los puso alrededor de la mesa y se sentaron todos, pero el señor Koshiro quedo sin asiento.

-Oh vaya… tío Koshiro puede tomar mi asie…- Tashigi se ofreció a darle el puesto al señor Koshiro y ya estaba parándose de su asiento, pero fue interrumpida.

-No, y-yo le daré mi asiento, así que Tashigi-chan queda sentada en tu asiento, justo a un lado de Zoro…- ¿enserio había dicho eso?

-Oh… ¿de verdad? No hay problema puedo comer en el so…- nuevamente, la chica de los anteojos fue interrumpida.

-No… no hay problema en lo absoluto- y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Robin tomo su plato y se sentó en el sofá. Zoro la miraba curioso, pero ella no le dio importancia, tomo una cucharada de lo que parecía ser ¿arroz blanco con carne de tiburón?

…

¡No puede ser! ¿El plato favorito de Zoro? ¡Qué demonios!

Robin luego de un momento de pensar profundamente sobre el plato que Tashigi sirvió, tomo una cuchara y se lo llevo a la boca… ¿esto lo había cocinado ella? Era… era… ¡Delicioso!

Robin no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ¡era totalmente delicioso! ¡Esta chica… definitivamente seria…

-Tashigi, tu definitivamente seras una buena esposa…- esto congelo a Robin… esa voz… ¿esa voz…? Ronca, varonil, de pocos amigos, totalmente ruda… Robin alzo su vista para encontrarse a Zoro mirando a Tashigi y esta con un enorme sonrojo en la cara. ¿Qué mierda…?

.

Robin termino de comer al igual que Zoro y esta le aviso que ya se iba… Zoro se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa pero esta se negó ¿qué le pasaba?

-Bueno… supongo que estarás bien de todos modos…- dijo el peliverde.

-Si… estaré bien…

-Tashigi quería saber si su plato te había gustado…

-Umm… si… estaba bueno… pe-pero me sorprendí mucho al ver que era arroz blanco y carne de tiburón… ¿tú le pediste que lo hiciera?

-Ah… eso… pues veras, resulta que es también la comida favorita de Tashigi…

_-¿Ah…?_

-Pero sin duda estaba delicioso… tiene que ser el mejor que eh probado…

-¿_¡Ah!?_

-Umm… ¿sucede algo Robin?

-No… absolutamente nada…

Oh no… sí que ocurría algo… Robin con cara de total disgusto y sorpresa combinadas no era algo que se veía todos los días…

-Pero hombre… será un mes largo…

-¿P-porque lo dices?

-Ah… ¿no te lo dije? Tashigi se quedara aquí un mes…

_Debió imaginárselo…_

-M-me voy

-¿Ah?- Zoro se quedó confundido, pero sonrio con su típica sonrisa torcida, tomo de la mano a Robin e hizo que esta se girara y beso con sus labios… la palma de su mano… ¿mano?

_No otra vez joder…_

Zoro abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Robin totalmente molesta y bloqueándole su beso con su suave mano… ¿Robin… le acaba de negar un beso…? ¿Y ni siquiera él o ella estaban enfermos?

_Es el apocalipsis… ¡el fin del jodido mundo!_

-¿Ah que viene e…- pero no pudo terminar, porque Robin ya había empezado a caminar, dándole la espalda y desapareciendo de su vista…

_Definitivamente… iba a ser un mes muy largo…_

_._

_Y asi fue como Nico Robin le negó un beso a_

_Roronoa Zoro… y el mundo termino…_

_._

_No… no tenías por qué recordar eso… n-no habla enserio cuando dije que era el mejor que había probado…_

_Lo que tú digas…_

_¡Es enserio mujer!_

_Háblale a la mano…_

_Tch…_

_._

**Wazza :P**

**Ya me habían pedido hace mucho y muchos lectores sobre esto de los celos y Tashigi… ya había subido el de Perona… pero eso más bien fue un malentendido luego de que me lo pensara mejor… así que si… ¡Robin celosa!**

**¡La serie cada vez se acerca a un punto culmine! PERO NO… NO EL FINAL… SOLO UN LIGERO Y HERMOSO CAMBIO DE AIRES…**

**PISTA: NIÑOS :DDDDDDD**

**El siguiente capítulo será el final de todo el ¿Arco? ¡De los celos!**

**Sin nada más que decir… Ah sí…**

**Dejen un sexy review para ver que les pareció el capítulo… y bueno ahora si…**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**De parte de:**

**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**


	28. Tu eres mía y Yo tuyo

Tú Eres Mía y Yo Soy Tuyo

A pasado tanto tiempo… bueno simplemente dejare el cap aquí :3

.

Vaya dos semanas…

Eso era lo que se decía Zoro una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza cubierta por su característico pelo verde. No tenía ni idea que es lo que sucedía, o bueno si la tenía, pero no sabía que es lo que le sucedía a lo ella, si, _ella_… Nico Robin, la dueña de su amor pero también la causante de su desesperación en estos momentos. No entendía, sinceramente. ¿Qué demonios es lo que le sucedía a esa mujer? Zoro era popular con las chicas y está saliendo con una belleza que conoce desde niño, Zoro un tipo que creía que todo era posible para él cree en estos momentos que algo es imposible: Entender a las mujeres, en concreto, a Robin. Esa mujer… algún día lo va a matar.

¿Pero qué sucedía? Bueno muchas cosas… como que Robin lo ignoraba muy seguido, más bien cuando era cariñoso, cuando actuaba como un novio, la quiso a invitar a una cita tres veces, los tres fallidos. La llamo por teléfono varias veces, ella contestaba y luego de un "como estas, bien y tu" se acaba la conversación. Nami no ayudaba, en cambio lo amenazaba de subirle el triple su deuda inexistente sin ninguna razón o por lo menos así él lo veía. Pero a pesar de todo Robin lo visitaba más seguido de lo normal, pero al final ella se iba con cara de malhumorada sin avisar.

Si… nada estaba saliendo bien.

.

Zoro en estos momentos se encontraba viendo como el señor Koshiro les daba clases a unos niños mientras simplemente pensaba y pensaba. ¿Cuál era el problema? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tashigi entro al salón de entrenamiento.

-Oh, disculpen ¿interrumpo?- pregunto Tashigi apenada después de entrar sin avisar.

-No te preocupes Tashigi-chan, ve y toma asiento si deseas- le dijo amablemente el amable señor Koshiro.

Y así fue, Tashigi tomo asiento a un lado de Zoro y se quedó viendo a los niños entrenando con una espada de bambú completamente perdida. Luego de unos minutos rompió el silencio.

-Me gusta el kendo…- dijo suavemente Tashigi.

-Lo se…- respondió el peliverde.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, veo que te asomas mucho por la puerta cuando yo estoy entrenando, así que si… sé que te gusta.

-¿M-me viste?

-Sí, lo hice.

-Tienes muy buenos sentidos.

-Supongo.

-¿Me enseñarías?

-¿Qué…?

-¿Me enseñarías kendo?

Zoro se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-El kendo requiere mucha practica- dijo el peliverde mirando a la chica de los lentes.

-Lo sé pero… simplemente quiero aprender lo básico.

-No lo sé…

-Por favor.

Tashigi puso una cara de perrito triste y Zoro se le quedo mirando por unos segundos y noto como los niños se iban a retirar a sus casas, la clase había terminado. Ah… ¿qué podía salir mal? Dio un suspiro se levantó y dijo:

-Está bien…

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!- lo que sucedió al segundo fue demasiado rápido. Tashigi se levantó del piso y abrazo al peliverde, lo que sería un abrazo rápido se alargó algo cuando los dos protagonistas de este abrazo escucharon como la puerta del salón se abría. La que había abierto esa, se encontraba para totalmente congelada ahí, la que abrió la puerta era…

-¡Robin!- exclamo el peliverde algo sorprendido, pero noto que ella estaba congelada mirándolo fijamente. Entonces noto que Tashigi aún tenía sus brazos envueltos en él. De alguna manera comprendió la situación y puso su dedo índice en la frente de Tashigi y la empujo.

-Ya es tiempo de que me sueltes…- dijo el peliverde disgustado. –Robin…

-Parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa. –¡Qué bueno!

Ok… Zoro en ese momento sintió un escalofrió, el conocía a Robin mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa era más falsa que un Luffy vegetariano o un Sanji homosexual.

-Uh…- el peliverde trato de articular algo pero nada se le ocurrió, su mente estaba en blanco.

-Y… ¿qué hacían?- pregunto la pelinegra que había tomado asiento en el suelo. -¿Ibas a practicar Zoro?

Estaba actuando con naturaleza, Zoro no sabía si se le había pasado o aún estaba medio "_No me toques, no me mires, no me beses_". Zoro maldijo por dentro, pero si lo mejor sería ponerse a practicar y tratar de evitar decir algo que no debe que acabe en un malentendido y Robin explote.

-Sí, iba a entrena…

-¡Zoro estaba a punto de enseñarme kendo! ¿no es genial?

Ok, sabía que Tashigi no lo decía para joderle, pero termino haciéndolo. Se giró y vio a Robin con esa cara estoica suya, no le gustaba esa cara, le recordaba al tiempo en que ella perdió a su madre, esa actitud vacía que ella tenía… simplemente no.

Luego de unos segundos Zoro se sorprendió cuando vio a Robin sonreír.

-Oh… ¡no es eso genial!- dijo uniendo sus manos con una sonrisa. –Zoro es todo un maestro, aprenderás mucho con él.

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionada la chica de los lentes.

-Bueno Zoro, puedes enseñarle desde ya, yo me quedo aquí observando- dijo Robin amablente.

-_Demonios…-_dijo a lo bajo el peliverde. –D-de acuerdo.

.

Pasaron los minutos y Zoro se dejó llevar por eso de enseñarle a Tashigi, actuaba totalmente estricto con ella, no está de más decir que toda su atención estaba en ella.

Por otro lado Robin estaba a punto de explotar, ella vino aquí por Zoro, para estar con Zoro, no para ser espectadora de Zoro enseñándolo kendo a Tashigi o centrando su atención en ella y esa misma razón es la que tuvo para venir toda estos días, pero siempre, siempre terminaba con Zoro prestándole atención a ella o ayudándola en algo. Ella sabía que esa no era la intensión del peliverde, Zoro podía ser violento, testarudo, frio, grosero pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que tan amable era el peliverde y mucho más si era la prima de alguien tan importante para el como lo fue Kuina y tan parecida, pero enserio, como deseaba que la amabilidad de Zoro se esfumara.

-¡No es así cuatro-ojos!- regaño Zoro a Tashigi. –Te dije, que es así- dijo tomando una postura con la espada de bambú y dando un abanicazo de manera vertical.

-Lo siento Zo-Zoro, pero…- Tashigi estaba de lo más nerviosa, alguien como Zoro que ella en persona había vivido sus enfados dirigidos hacia Johnny y Yosaku por sus bobadas que hasta a ella le asustaban en estos momentos eran la causa de ellos. –No… no se…

Robin veía le escena con una mezcla de diversión y celos. Si… diversión, no podía evitarse sentir mal, sabía que Tashigi no era mala chica pero, no lo podía evitar. Y celos… ¿por qué…?

-_Yo también quiero que Zoro me regañe-_ pensó mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a la boca y lo mordía molesta. Todo esto frunciendo el ceño. Si Zoro la viera en estos momentos moriría de ternura.

De repente oyó la puerta abrirse, se giró para ver quiénes eran. Johnny y Yosaku, los cuales al parecer no se habían percatado de la presencia de Robin, estaban en el marco mirando la escena. Zoro en estos momentos se encontraba regañando a Tashigi de nuevo.

-Vaya, a Tashigi-chan ahora le dio por practicar kendo- dijo Johnny.

-Sí, joder es como ver a Zoro en versión femenina, solo le falta ser más ruda y fria- respondo Yosaku.

-¿No son como muy compatibles?

-Idiota, Zoro ya tiene a Robin-nee-san.

-Lo sé, pero, son algo iguales.

-_Oigan…_

-Tienes razón… a los dos les encanta el arroz con carne de tiburón.

-_Saben…_

-Y ven el mismo programa de samuráis ese…

-_Que…_

-Los dos son unos maniáticos de las espadas.

-_Estoy…_

-Sí, Tashigi siempre carga ese libro de katanas y Zoro siempre anda limpiando esas que él tiene con mucho cuidado.

-_Aquí…_

-Joder y ahora le dio por el kendo, a Tashigi solo le faltan teñirse el pelo de verde.

_-¿Verdad?_

Los dos rieron, mientras reían Yosaku se percató de la presencia de Robin, algo que Johnny no hizo y siguió abriendo la bocaza.

-Ah… algún día me gustaría encontrar a una chica así, con gustos tan similares a los míos- dijo Johnny con una sonrisa que se le borro al recibir un codazo en el pecho por Yosaku. –¿Pero que ha… ces?

Si, Johnny también se percató de la presencia de la ojiazul y de la mirada llena de dolor que tenía, no sabía que decir, ninguno de los dos sabia.

-Te dije que no es así.

Robin escucho la voz de Zoro, no regañona, si no en un tono más suave.

-Es así…

Robin se giró para encontrarse con algo que dañaría su corazón mucho. Zoro detrás de Tashigi tomándola de las manos y ayudándola a abanicar con la espada de bambú…

_¿Zoro en versión femenina?_

_¿Iguales?_

_¿Gustos similares?_

_¿Compatibles?_

Todas esas palabras pasaron por la mente de Robin una y otra vez, haciendo cada una daño en el corazón de la pelinegra. Salio de la habitación pasando a un lado de Johnny y Yosaku que aún estaban con la mente totalmente en blanco y sintiéndose como imbéciles.

Ya no lo podía aguantar más, se levando con lágrimas en sus ojos dispuesta a salir de ahí y nunca volver a verle la cara a ninguno de ellos. Zoro por otro lado se percató de la repentina salida de Robin y decidió inmediatamente averiguar que le sucedía. La alcanzo justo antes de que ella saliera de la casa.

-¡Robin!- la llamo pero vio que ella no tenía intención de detenerse. -¡Robin, espera!

Aun nada, Zoro no se aguantó más y la agarro de la muñeca.

-Te dije que esperaras- Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robin trato de zafarse de su agarre este reacciono apretándola mucho más fuerte y al parecer lograr lastimarla, Zoro no aguanto más y exploto. -¿Me podrías decir que es lo que te sucede? Has estado actuando raro toda esta semana- Zoro aun agarraba a Robin fuertemente y esta se había detenido pero sin voltearse a ver a Zoro el cual aún le estaba reprochando.

-¡Está completamente loca! ¿Por qué no eres más tranquila? ¡Como Tashigi! Pero no… la señorita difícil le dan sus enfados repentinos- Zoro seguía reprochándole a Robin y esta con sus últimas palabras trato de zafarse de nuevo, esto molesto más a Zoro. Ella no había dicho ninguna palabra ¿y se quería ir así no más?

-¡No estas actuando como una persona que dice que me ama!- le dijo Zoro. -¡Deberías de tenerme más confianza! ¿es enserio? ¡me estas decepcionando!- le grito el peliverde furioso.

-¿Así son las cosas?- dijo suavemente Robin con la voz quebrada, por fin había dicho algo. -¿Crees que no te amo? ¿Dudas de mis sentimientos? ¡Entonces puedes considerar esta relación como…!-

_Pam_…

-¡Terminada!- una bofetada, Zoro era un chico capaz de aguantar una herida de bala sin soltar una lagrima pero eso, dolió mas que a nada en este mundo, eso y que Robin al voltearse para dársela tenga esos brillantes ojos de ella apagados, oscuros y llenos de lágrimas, le recordaba a la misma Robin para el tiempo en que ella perdió a su madre, apagada y triste, pero esta vez, esos hermosos ojos de ella que lo habían animado y ayudado a salir delante de cualquier situación, esos ojos, el los apago y el los lleno de lágrimas. Robin aprovecho para zafarse del agarre de Zoro e irse corriendo. Zoro trato de estirar su mano y agarrarla pero fallo y Robin se esfumo.

Todos en la casa fueron espectadores de esta escena, Johnny y Yosaku trataban de ingeniarse de alguna manera una disculpa no solo para Robin, sino también para Zoro. Tashigi por otro lado logro comprender lo que sucedía y se sintió fatal también. Claro… como no lo noto antes, toda esa atención de Zoro hacia ella incluso con Robin estando ahí…

El señor Koshiro se encontraba mirando la escena en silencio con una expresión estoica.

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-Johnny, Yosaku, Tashigi, ¿me ayudarían a hacer la cena?- dijo con una voz totalmente normal como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Pero Sensei, Zoro…- trato de decir algo, pero al voltear a ver al peliverde, no veía su rostro pero Zoro podía ser dos cosas en estos momentos, la rabia en persona o la tristeza en persona. Aún tenía su mano izquierda posada en su mejilla del mismo lado, justo donde Robin lo abofeteo.

-Ya dije, Zoro estará bien…- dijo aun con un tono de voz de lo más casual y con la misma expresión estoica.

-Pero Sensei ¿cómo puede decir eso?- le pregunto sorprendido Johnny.

-Señor Koshiro, Zoro…- Tashigi ni siquiera sabía que decir, le sorprendía mucho la actitud del señor.

-Chicos… el amor de Zoro por Robin es inmenso, estoy seguro de que Zoro lo ira y lo resolverá, el estará bien. ¿Verdad Zoro?- dijo desviando su mirada hacia el peliverde.

Los tres chicos estaban a punto de reprocharle pero escucharon un ¿golpe? Espera… Zoro con su mano cerrada en un puño y su mejilla roja a más no poder. ¿Qué?

-Sí, Sensei… todo estará bien- dijo Zoro e inmediatamente salió corriendo por la puerta.

Los tres chicos se quedaron perplejos.

-Bien, hoy prepararemos curry muchachos…

.

Zoro en esos minutos que estuvo corriendo hacia la casa de Robin proceso todo. Si ya sabía él porque, siendo sincero él hubiera matado a cualquiera que hubiera estado así con Robin, pero ella aguanto en silencio sin querer formar un problema. Mierda…

Joder, joder y joder era lo que pasaba por la mente de Zoro. Ya estaba a unos metros de llegar a la casa de Robin. Muy bien Zoro… repara tu desastre. Repara el corazón de tu amada.

Llego a la casa y ¿la puerta estaba abierta? Oyó un llanto, entro silenciosamente y era Robin la culpable del llanto, estaba tirada justo al frente de la puerta con la cabeza reposando en su brazo.

Zoro se sintió como la porquería más grande de la existencia, pero esto no se quedaría asi.

-Robin…

Zoro oyó a Robin tirar un suspiro de sorpresa y alzo la cabeza y se giró para encontrase con Zoro. Inmediatamente de seco las lágrimas.

-Tú… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

-Vine… a- para que vino ¿para reparar el desastre? Ya estaba hecho, era todo un malentendido, lo que no lo era, era el que él no se haya percatado de cómo se sentía Robin en estos momentos.

-Yo…

-Sí, Zoro ¿para qué viniste?

-Yo…

-¿Para decir que todo es un malentendido y que lo sientes? ¿para que después el día de mañana me vuelvas a ignorar y a actuar como si no existo?

-¿Cuándo yo he hecho eso?

-Parecías muy a gusto ayudando a Tashigi con su clase de kendo conmigo al frente- Robin se levantó y miro a Zoro directo en los ojos. –Agarrándole de las manos y todo, ¿no, Zoro-sensei?

-Yo…

-Usando ese tono amable, aun así tenías a la chica nerviosa, no falto el beso para tranquilizarla ¿eh?

Cometió el error hace unos momentos, dejarse llevar por su ira, eso no iba llevar a absolutamente nada de nada, su ira causo esto, su ira y estupidez. No se dejaría llevar por la ira de nuevo. ¿Entonces…?

Fue rápido, no sabía lo que hacía, fue de la nada, por instinto o no sé qué. Una explosión repentina o un volcán explotando en medio de la nada. Tan congelador y a la vez tan calido.

Realmente no comprendía por qué decidió callarle la boca a Robin con un beso. Solo… sintió que era lo necesario.

_Tranquilizar con un beso ¿eh?_

Zoro sintió las manos de Robin tratar de empujarlo, pero algo andaba mal. Zoro no tenía ningún tipo de agarre sobre Robin solo su mano posada dulcemente en la mejilla de la ojiazul.

Zoro termino el beso y miro a Robin. Inmediatamente recibió una bofetada en el mismo sitio. Solo que esta vez mas que emocionalmente, dolió físicamente. Después de todo, con toda su fuerza el mismo se dio un puñetazo ahí. Zoro se quejó.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- su enfado se volvió en parte sorpresa, noto como Zoro se quejaba de la bofetada. –Estas… muy rojo, yo no te golpee tan duro.

-Eso lo hice yo, me lo merecía, eso y más por… por hacerte sufrir en silencio…- Zoro miro a Robin con una suavidad que hizo que la misma ojiazul se sorprendiera.

-L-lo que digas… Zoro, ya no siento nada por ti… ya no…

Esas palabras, lo cortaron… pero aun así.

-¿Y desde cuando es eso?- pregunto Zoro muy serio.

-Desde que el sufrimiento empezó…- respondió Robin con toda la frialdad que pudo.

Zoro dio un gran suspiro…

-Robin, el año que nos conocimos, ese mismo año me enseñaste que mentir está mal.

-Y-y eso que tiene que ver ahora…

-Estas mintiendo Robin…

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Jamás… ¡jamás me he sentido tan mal en mi vida!

-Lo mismo digo…

Eso callo a Robin.

-Yo, Roronoa Zoro me siento como una basura peor que cualquiera en este momento, por herir a la única persona que amo en este mundo…

Dio un paso hacia adelante y Robin uno para atrás.

-Por herir a la que como dije yo, pone los colores en mi vida.

Y paso.

-Por dañar a la mujer más brillante y hermosa que conozco.

Y paso.

-Por herir a la mujer que amo…

Y paso

-No…- Robin se sintió totalmente acorralada, emocional por las palabras del peliverde y físicamente porque su espalda acababa de tocar la pared.

-Por herirte a ti, Nico Robin- dijo Zoro acercándose a esta tan solo quedando a milímetros de sus labios, Zoro tomo la mano de Robin que él había apretado y noto que tenía la muñeca muy roja y alguno de los dedos del marcados, él le dio un tierno beso a la muñeca haciendo que Robin se congelara aún más y al segundo la volvió a mirar fijamente en sus ojos. –Por herirte… a ti…

Sin contenerse más el beso de nuevo, haciendo que esta diera un gemido de sorpresa durante el beso. Eso le gusto… ¿hace cuánto que no la besaba? La última vez que la trato de besar fue el día que conocio a Tashigi… demonios, sí que era un idiota.

-_Bueno… que este momento valga por esos días perdidos- _Zoro se dijo interiormente y de alguna manera logro profundizar el beso. Zoro sentía las manos de Robin en su pecho empujándolo. Pero… ¿es que no le quedaban fuerzas por lo genial del beso? o… simplemente, ella trataba de engañarse. Zoro era tan fuerte como un gorila, que Robin lo empuje probablemente máximo lo mueve un centímetro, pero era tan poca la fuerza que más que un empujón era como si simplemente posara sus en el pecho del peliverde. Eso sin mencionar que por momentos Robin parecía corresponderlo y como antes, Zoro no tenía ningún tipo de agarre en ella simplemente sus manos posadas en la pared.

_Bueno… al parecer sus labios tienen un agarre en los de ella…_

Joder, casi se ahoga pero por fin, rompió el beso, no es que eso le haya gustado de todos modos.

-¿Qué… crees que haces?- le pregunto Robin, _tratando de fingir_ molestia frunciendo el ceño. A Zoro le dio un ataque de ternura.

El peliverde apoyo su frente contra la de ella, algo que ella no trato de evitar. –Pues… besar a mi novia…

-Yo ya…

Y la beso de nuevo, esta vez fue corto.

-Tú y Tashigi se parecen mucho…

Y beso.

-Ella es hermosa…

Y beso

-Le gusta el kendo…

Beso

-Los samuráis…

Beso

-Su comida favorita es…

Beso

-La misma que la tuya…

Zoro iba a besar a Robin otra vez pero se detuvo y vio como Robin cerraba los ojos y preparaba sus labios para recibir su beso. No pudo evitar una de esas sonrisas arrogantes suyas. Robin por otro lado al no sentir los labios de este abrió los ojos y lo noto sonriendo.

-Tch…- ¿lo había oído y visto bien? Robin, Nico Robin acababa de quejarse, incluso uso el mismo _"Tch"_ típico del mismo. Ok, ya se dio cuenta por qué Robin lo molestaba tanto, él lo disfrutaba. Lo iba a agregar a sus pasatiempos. Kendo, dormir, comer, beber sake, molestar a Robin. Genial.

_No está de más decir que Robin se había muerto de la vergüenza y se encontraba mirando a otro lado sonrojada a más no poder ¿verdad?_

A él le encantaba ver a Robin ruborizada así que decidió molestarla más y se acercó a su oído.

-Entonces Robin… ¿eso quiere decir que Tashigi te beso? y eres tú la celosa, yo debería ir a colgarla del techo de la casa por eso ¿no crees?- le dijo Zoro al oído, totalmente consiente de que Robin podía sentir su aliento por su cuello y oreja.

-Que… es lo que estas insinuando idiota- Robin uso la voz más cortante que pudo usar pero… ok, ¿idiota? Eso de alguna manera… le gusto a Zoro…

…_ejavlaS oxeS_

-Bueno, quiero decir Robin… tus labios son mi comida favorita- eso le arranco un suspiro de sorpresa a Robin, joder… esto le encantaba. –Eso quiere decir que Tashigi te ha besado ¿ah?

-Deja de decir estupideces, yo…- Robin se quedó en blanco, ¿qué iba a decir? Zoro la estaba completamente controlando. Muy bien, tiempo de que la Robin de siempre vuelva. –Yo nunca le daría a otro u otra mis labios.

Muy bien, Zoro arqueo una ceja era un buen comienzo.

-Pero… ya es muy tarde.

-Que insinúas…

-Ya, yo no siento nada por ti.

-¿A si?

-Si…

-Continua Roronoa Zoro, róbame mis labios de nuevo, yo nunca te besare de nuevo ni te corresponderé, olvídalo, así que aprovecha mientras puedas, cuando salgas por esa puerta ni siquiera me volverás a tocar, a esta Robin de aquí.

Ok Zoro estaba esputrefacto con la ceja arqueada hasta el techo. ¿Qué… que demonios? ¿Trataba de joderle? Ok… él ya había aprendido mucho. ¿Qué iba a decir?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Pervertida

-¿¡Qu-!?

Antes de que terminara Zoro le agarro las mejillas a Robin con una mano bruscamente pero sin hacerle daño.

-¿Quue crues quue hasues?- Robin trataba de hablar pero el agarro de Zoro en sus mejillas que aunque no era fuerte, no la dejaba hablar bien.

-Nico Robin, ¿me estas incitando para que te coma a besos aquí mismo y ahora? Todos esos libros eróticos que lees al final de te han hecho efecto.

_Sonrojo_

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo él sabe sobre eso? Ok si tenía una pequeña colección de unos… 12 libros sobre eso pero aun así es normal ¿no? querer saber cómo es _eso_ lo que se debe _hacer _y estar bien preparada para el _momento_… En ese instante Robin miro a Zoro mientras pensaba en eso y se sonrojo aún más.

-Pues… es una buena idea- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Eh?

-Dices que ya no sientes nada, pues… simplemente te comeré a besos y te enamorare de nuevo.

Justo al instante, Zoro el beso de nuevo, arrancándole un gemido a Robin que esta soltó en sus labios, joder como disfrutaba esto, bien de ahora en adelante él también la molestaría a diario.

Por otro lado Robin estaba en la luna ¿Sus piernas estaban temblando? Tenía que hacer algo, algo… Eso, por supuesto, esos libros definitivamente eran muy educativos. Usaría un arma secreta, nada más y nada menos que un beso france— espera… que era eso que acababa de entrar en su boca…

-¡_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!- _Zoro… acababa de no… no… no…

_Vaya…_

Roronoa Zoro… ¿le acababa de introducir la lengua en la boca? Y noto también como Zoro envolvía sus brazos en su cintura. Muy, _muy_, cerca en donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Se dio cuenta de algo, a pesar de tener la mente en blanco, Zoro al igual que ella estaba con la mente en blanco. Ahora en estos momentos para el solo existía ella y para ella solo existía el. Robin no se aguantó más y correspondió envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del peliverde y poniéndose de puntillas para profundizar el beso.

_El beso francés…_

Estuvieron así por un minuto entero saboreándose_ y jamás mejor dicho_ el uno al otro, sus lenguas se peleaban… esto… esto no terminaría bien… o bueno no es que terminaría mal, quiero decir… ósea… me comprenden ¿no?

…_ejavlaS oxeS_

Zoro por fin sintió la necesidad de tomar aire y se separó de Robin. Los dos como tomates con la respiración entrecortada, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora…?

_Rated T_

-¿Y bien…?

Robin se quedó pasmada durante un momento pero luego respondió. -¿Y bien que…?

-"Vuelves" conmigo- dijo Zoro usando un tono medio sarcástico en el "vuelves".

-Yo… ni siquiera te deje- sonrió Robin y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? Insistías mucho además que cuando me abofetea-

Esta vez fue Robin que lo callo con un corto beso.

-Callate- le dijo la pelinegra sonrosada.

-Con el beso tenía suficiente pero bien, comprendo el que no quieras volver.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir, aun no me he confesado.

-Para volver con alguien con el que ya estuviste no es necesario confesarse… supongo.

-Pues yo siento el deseo.

-Eres una ternurita.

Robin iba a darle un beso a Zoro pero este puso la mejilla, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Q-que…?

-Nada de besos en la boca hasta que termine la confesión…

-Hmph… hazlo rápido.

Esta mujer lo iba a matar de la ternura definitivamente. Se mordió la mejilla interior y frunció el ceño, ósea ¿por qué aún no estaba muerto?

-A ver… Robin, te amo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Uhm… dijiste que termina-…

Zoro noto que Robin lo miraba con la cara seria, algo que igual le parecía tierno pero… a qué más da…

-Robin, prometo ser el mejor novio del mundo, ese sueño será incluso más importante que ser el mejor espadachín, yo te hare la mujer más feliz del planeta, más feliz que Luffy con un pedazo de carne del tamaño de la ciudad, más feliz que Nami con un billón de berries, más feliz que Sanji con una foto de una chica en bikini y bah… simplemente feliz a mas no poder…

-Eso estuvo bien…- Robin sonrió dulcemente y fue a besar a Zoro pero el hablo…

-Y algún día… te hare mi esposa y te daré una familia, lo juro.

Muy bien esto si la tomó por sorpresa, ser esposa de Zoro y tener una familia, tener hijos y ¿todo? Esos si es felicidad extrema.

-Los dos… estamos solos en este mundo, tenemos maravillosos amigos y gente cercana pero sabes, tener a alguien con nuestra sangre en este mundo que podamos amar y criar… así que… creemos una familia Robin.

-Roronoa Robin suena bien ¿ah?- dijo la ojiazul que se contenía las lágrimas, no quería llorar, dentro muy adentro sabía que algún día hablarían sobre eso, pero el momento es único y se aguantaba las lágrimas como podía.

-Suena perfecto…- dijo el peliverde sonriendo, tomando las blancas mejillas de Robin con sus manos. -Robin, yo soy tuyo ¿y tú…?

-Yo soy tuya…

-Tú eres mía…

Sin aguantarse ninguno de los dos más se besaron apasionada mente, Zoro tomo a Robin de la cintura y la llevo hasta el sofá que estaba a un lado de ellos…

_Si… al so- ¿Qué? Hey… espera, espera… ¡hey!_

Zoro separo sus labios de los de ella cuando estaba a punto de llegar al sofá y posarla ahí.

-Robin…

Antes de que continuara sintió los labios de ella sobre los de él.

-Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío, en cuerpo, en alma, todo mi ser…

-Todo mi ser es tuyo- termino el peliverde y sin contenerse beso a Robin y la acostó en el sofá. Esta vez fue un beso mucho más agresivo. Joder… Zoro estaba encendido.

Y ahora que debía hacer, estaba besando a Robin como un animal y arrancándole suspiros y gemidos, el ya no podía… el… estaba arriba de ella… el…

-Oh… ¿Por qué demonios esta la puerta abierta?

_Y… congelo, congelo._

Si… la puerta aún estaba abierta.

Y a que no se adivinan el causante de ese "congelo".

-Joder, Robin tiene que tener más cuida…- Aokiji acababa de pasar por la puerta y se encontró a, pues… Zoro encima de Robin, bastante obvio. Estos dos congelados.

_Ice Age…_

Robin sentía que explotaría y Zoro pensaba que lo condenarían a cadena perpetua.

De repente Aokiji rompió el silencio.

-Tu…- dijo señalando a Zoro, el cual casi tiro un suspiro de sorpresa. –Tu…

-Yo…

-Ku-Kuzan…- Robin no podía hacer nada, estaba hecha piedra.

-Tu… ¿tienes protección verdad?- le dijo Kuzan con el tono más casual del mundo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Ah?

_Eso es… eso es… buen ejemplo_

-¿Qué…?

-Zoro-kun ¿no tienes? Lo siento pero no tengo ninguna para prestarte.

-¿Demonios…

-Protección hombre, protección, preservativos, ya sabes…

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero… usted qué coño le sucede, deberíamos estar pateándonos el culo en este momento.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Pero, ¿eso te detendría?

-¡Obvio! ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Es… es que quiero ser abuelo…

Esto Kuzan lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¡Usted no sería el abuelo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Usted sería más bien el tío o algo así, el tio raro.

-¿Puedo ser el papa?

-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¿Qué carajos? ¡Además Robin y yo no pensábamos hacer nada de eso!

-¿A no? entonces ¿Por qué? No me digas que ella lo quiere…

-¿Quiere el que?

-Oh vamos ya sabes…

-El… ¿Robin?

_Ella_ si ella… esa palabra saco a Zoro de esa patética conversación y vio que Robin estaba aún debajo de él, con el ceño fruncido y más sonrojada que en toda su vida.

-Ro-Robin…

Robin puso su mano en la cara de Zoro y lo empujo fuera del sofá.

-¡Los dos, fuera de esta casa par de pervertidos!- grito Robin molesta. -¡Tu!- dijo señalando a Aokiji.

-¿Yo?- dijo este señalandose

-¡Eres un vulgar!- le grito furiosa haciendo que Kuzan sorprendentemente se asustara. –Y tu…

-¿Yo que hice?- esta vez fue Zoro el señalado el cual sorprendenmente sentía miedo por su pareja.

-Tu, simplemente fuera…

-¡Vez no hice nada que no quisieras! No tienes excu- antes de que el peliverde terminara Robin los tomo a los dos del brazo y los saco de la casa cerrando la puerta al segundo.

-¡Robin ¿qué hay de la cena?!- grito Aokiji desde afuera.

-¡Cena en un restaurante!

-¿Robin que te sucede?- grito furioso el peliverde.

-¡Tu cállate pervertido!

-Tch… maldita mujer- se quejó el peliverde.

Por otro lado Robin adentro de la casa se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta…

Hace un momento engañándose de que no quería a Zoro y ahora acepto sin pensarlo ser su esposa y hacer una familia con él.

-_Ah Robin… realmente eres un tonta…-_ se dijo en su cabeza. –Lo se…- y ella misma se respondió.

_Pervertida…_

.

Por otro lado afuera…

-Ah… ya esta es la cuarta veces que me saca ¿Por ha estado tan molesta esta semana? Ya van tres noches que no ceno, joder esa Robin… es igual a su madre, imposible de leer- dijo Aokiji parado en frente de la casa.

-Bueno… como que lo siento por eso…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… venga, le invito un ramen- dijo Zoro poniéndole la mano en el hombre.

-¿Enserio? Muchísimas gracias Zoro-kun.

-Considérelo una devolución por esas tres cenas.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada…

-¿Por cierto puedo dormir en tu casa?

-Ah… que más da…

-Gracias, entonces yo pido el lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué?

-Pido el lado izquierdo, ¿qué? No dormirás conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! por supuesto que no, lo lamento pero dormirá en el sofá, la habitación de invitados está ocupada.

-No me importa, lo que quiero es compañía hombre compañía, soy… algo, ya sabes… eso…

-¿Solitario?

-Eso

-Aokiji-san, como sabra Robin es mi novia y yo no bateo para ese lado.

-¿Qué…? No, yo no hablo de ese tipo de compañía, simplemente compañía, ya sabes…

-Bueno, yo ni loco dejo que duerma conl Koshiro-Sensei, están Johnny, Yosaku y Tashigi…

-¿Tashigi, una chica? decidido, es con ella.

-Dijo, que no era ese tipo de compañía.

-Pero, cuando una mujer es mejor ¿no?

-Esta medio loco.

-Por cierto, gracias…

-No hay de que…

-No, hablo de Robin, por hacerla feliz.

Esto hizo que Zoro detuviera sus pasos seguido de Aokiji.

-Yo… no…

-Cuando Robin nos sacó de la casa, note una sonrisa en ella que hace mucho no veía, una sonrisa pura que solo ponía cuando pasaba tiempo con Olvia. Ni yo dándole dinero para todos los libros y ropa que quiera e logrado poner esa sonrisa en ella, así que… gracias- termino Aokij tocándole el hombro a Zoro.

-Aokiji-san…

-Por cierto, préstame un pijama.

Zoro se puso serio de nuevo y empezó a caminar seguido por Aokiji.

-Espera hombre, me tienes que prestar una, no quieres que duerma en calzones ¿o sí?

-¿Qué dices? Las pijamas son de niñita.

-Que dices hombre, son muy cool.

-Lo que sea…

-Ah… como desearía tener a una mujer con la que estar…

-No acaba de decir que no busca esa compañía…

-Este es otro caso tío, quiero una mujer sexy con grandes pechos…

-Guárdese eso para usted.

-Tú lo dices porque ya tienes a Robin-kun, ah… sabía que crecería para ser una chica sexy con gran-

-¿Disculpe?

-Ah… lo siento, entonces ¿Cómo son, como se sienten?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes… las almohadas de Robin…

-¿Las almohadas de Ro…-? ¡¿Qué le sucede?!

-Oh vamos, me vas a decir que no las has tocado ni visto…

Esto hizo que Zoro recordara cierta escena en un hotel con aguas termanles.

-¡Eso a usted no le importa!

-Ah… ves que lo has hecho, vamos dime…

-¡No joda!

.

_Y así fue como_

_Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin_

_Se juraron crear una familia_

_Y vivir juntos felices_

…

_Fui… el primero en decir te quiero, el primero en confesarse, en dar el beso y el primero en dar el beso francés… ¡Uhh estoy que ardo!_

_Aun así todavía no sabes cambiar un pañal_

_Tch… cierra la boca_

_Fufufu_

_. _

_Y asi fue como Zoro y Robin_

_Se pusieron cochinotes :v_

_._

**PAM PARABAM…**

**AQUÍ ME EXCUSA: COLEGIO, CANSANCIO, POCO TIEMPO… ¡HAMBRE!**

**Realmente siento hacerlos esperar y aprovecho para darle gracias a todos los lectores, revieweres, followers y los que le han dado a favoritos. LOS AMO ¡GRACIAS!**

**LA HISTORIA CONTINUA Y MUCHOS SE ESPERAN QUE PASARA.**

**Ya casi son 40,000 views ¡gracias de nuevo!**

**Tratare de subir un nuevo capi lo más rápido!**

**Recuerda dejar un sexy review a ver que te pareció este capítulo (que es el más largo que he hecho) y si deseas leer algún tipo de capi solo dímelo. Tu solo dime una idea y yo tratare de escribirla como pueda con todo mi KOKORO.**

**De parte del sexy:**

_**-Zoro-Santoryu-RegonkuOniGiri**_

_**MUCHOS BESHOS**_


End file.
